PHIRE AND ICE
by butterfly kisses3
Summary: Ginny spends her fifth year in America, will the same Ginny that left be the same one that comes back? Full summary inside. AU...OOC...
1. Take a crazy chance

Title:Phire and Ice

Rating:Pg13

Author: Butterfly Kisses

Summary: Ginny Weasley spends the summer before and her fifth year in an American school for witchcraft and wizardry. While there, she makes wonderful new friends, and a name for herself in a place where she's not known as just another Weasley. But will the same shy and quiet Ginny that left be the same one that comes waltzing back to England? And will she be able to control and break a Dragon of bad faith?

Disclaimer: I am not, nor do I claim to be, JKR. I am a sixteen year old girl who owes my little sister five dollars.

Claimer: I own all characters that you do not recognize from the book, and of course, my plot.

Authors Babble: This is a RE-WRITTEN chapter! Yay I am BACK! And working on this. Send love this way

Chapter One- prologue: Take a crazy chance

"MUM!" Ron Weasley, second to last youngest of the Weasley family, burst out during the family meeting in the small but cozy family room, "You're not actually going to let her go, are you?"

"I don't think it would be such a bad idea. She gets to live with another wizarding family for a year. Besides, what harm could it do?" Charlie Weasley, second to oldest, said as he flipped through the pictures of the family his youngest and only sister would be living with if they chose to send her to school in America.

"I agree with Charlie. It would be a wonderful learning opportunity for her, and if she wants to attend a university after graduation, it would look excellent. The school is one of the top rated, right after Hogwarts supposedly." Percy Weasley said as he looked at the brochure of the school.

"But we don't have the money to buy her new school robes and such!" Ron said, deciding to try another approach.

"Well, actually…" Percy said looking at the brochure, "we don't have to pay anything. If we choose to do this, the host family will buy all of her school things. They've already offered to do so."

"I think," Arthur Weasley, said, cutting into the bickering between his sons expertly, "that Ginny wanted to do this, otherwise, she wouldn't have signed up for it. And I think that being the case, if she still feels the same way, we should let her go."

Molly Weasley, who was seated next to her shy timid daughter reached over and tucked a strand of fiery red hair that had escaped the low ponytail behind her ear.

"Ginny, dear, is this something you want to do?" she asked.

Ginevra Weasley thought it over quickly. At the time she had signed up for the program she had been upset, and later hadn't retracted her name from the list because only one student was being selected for the exchange and she hadn't thought she would be chosen at all. "Yes mum, this is something I want to do very much." the words came out before she could stop them, and after she said them, she realized she did indeed mean them.

A/N: This wasn't a major overhaul, a little bit of cleaning up and correcting. I look forward to hearing from you all and getting back to this story.


	2. The land of the free

****

IMPORTANT: Well actually its not, but I bet it caught your attention… I thought I would share something. Spider Solitaire is addictive; I can now finish that game in 10 minutes flat. I timed it. I have spent over forty hours playing that game, and this morning my father came in to check and see if I was still breathing because I "slept" so late. Actually, I skipped breakfast after I got up and did my routine mourning mail check on the Internet. Unfortunately the reason why I missed out on Nadine's pancakes was because I was busy playing solitaire… now if I got up at 7:30 and breakfast is at 8:00, and My dad came in at 10, and it wasn't until 12 that I was able to get away and go to my ballet class for 1:30. It's 5 now and I come in at 3:30. Who can tell me how long I spent playing? 200 points to who ever gets it right!

****

Much thanks to…

__

Forbidden- Yes I know how I spelled fire. There was a reason. So many ppl have fics called Fire and Ice, and although I love the title, it's over done. So I decided to spell it Phire, and there is a club called 'Phire' here in Louisiana, where I live, and that club is going to be mentioned. But thanks!

__

Shock-a-lot- thanks for the review. You will see where he fits in, but he wont make an appearance for a couple of chapters. Then it's going to be but a little more before anything good. But I promise, when I do get them together, its going to be GOOD!

__

Dracosgurl- you will find out later, I already have most of this story written, but it's gonna be awhile! Sorry.

Chapter Two: The Land of the Free

Ginny stood uncomfortably in the large hall waiting to meet the family she would be staying with, the Tallys. 

"Hello there, dear. You must be Virginia! I'm Judy Tally! Welcome to our home." a woman with light blonde hair that went down to her shoulders, said happily, her big blue eyes shining with happiness.

'Home?' Ginny thought looking at the large room that was decorated in whites and light pinks. At the end were two large staircases that led to the second floor, branching off the hall where Ginny now stood were doors to other rooms and the hall continued between the two staircases. 

"LINNIE! YOU GIVE HIM BACK TO ME RIGHT NOW! YOU KNOW HE DOSEN'T LIKE YOU!" A female voice yelled from somewhere up the stairs. 

"Tilley?" Judy called, and a moment later, a small house elf appeared wearing a small button up white shirt and light blue skirt. 

"Yes mistress? How can Tilley be of service to you?" The small elf named Tilley asked.

"Could you please tell JJ, Linnie and Dusty that our house guest is here?" 

The elf nodded and disappeared with a tiny pop. "All of our house elves are free. I realize that in England yours aren't. Well, here in the states they are, we are after all, the land of the free. Now, when my children get here, I'll introduce you. You will be attending school with JJ. Oh dear, where are my manners? Come this way dear." Judy led Ginny through a pair of double doors and into a large sitting area. Ginny sat on the big, comfortable cream-colored couch. "Now, everything in our house is muggle. We have electricity and television, even a phone. You have to if you want to fit in. That, and the fact that my husband went into law; he's a muggle lawyer. Oh, here are the children!" 

A tall girl with dark hair and deep violet eyes was standing there, looking quite bored. Next to her were a happy blonde boy and girl. The boy's hair was a sandy color and his eyes a deep blue, close to the color of the other girl's. He was handsome, Ginny supposed. The other girl was as short as Ginny, and that was definitely short. Ginny stood at 5'3, this girl looked to be at least half an inch taller. She had light blonde hair, the color of Judy's and big cobalt blue eyes. Her blonde hair had bright pink streaks running through it that matched the tee shirt she was wearing.

"This is Lincoln, Jordan's first child, from a previous marriage. This is my oldest, Dustin, we call him Dusty though. And this is my baby, Jefferson. You'll be attending school with her," the women said smiling at the small girl. 

"And this is Ginny Weasley. Jeff, darling, why don't you show Ginny here to her room?"

"Which one's that?" the girl asked smiling. Her mother looked at her exasperated, as though they had been through this a thousand times.

"The one next to yours." she said slowly.

"But that's Linnie's room!" the girl said, looking quite surprised, but her eyes held a glint of mischief.

"The _other _side, Jeff." 

"O, ok. Come on Ginny."

Ginny followed the other girl up the stairs and down the hall. Ginny was expecting more whites and peaches, but when the girl opened the door, she was met with a room full of blues. 

"Hope you like blue Ginny, 'Cause Momma gave you the blue room." Jefferson said smiling. 

"I like it enough, I suppose." Ginny who had never been fond of any particular color said looking around the room. A large four-poster bed stood across the room from the door, its blankets all light and dark blues. The carpet was a light cream, along with the walls. The trim was royal blue. The curtains were light blue with tiny white clouds. All the furniture was made of cherry wood. 

"I'm rather partial to pink myself." Jefferson said, happily sitting on the bed. 

"I like your hair." Ginny offered, moving to sit next to the other girl.

"Yeah, my mom didn't like it at first, my dad thought it was funny. We should do your hair, not pink though, maybe some blonde. My friend has blue; it's her favorite color. You'll meet her next week at school, but right now, she's in Rome with her parents. Besides, I'm grounded for painting Linnie green while she was sleeping; I swear that girl has no style! All her clothes are way out of date. I'm surprised Momma lets her leave in most of it. They would never let _me_ wear things like that," she said with a roll of her eyes. 

Ginny suspected that "Linnie" wore less than appropriate clothing. "Do Linnie and Dusty go to school?" she asked curiously. 

"Linnie graduated two years ago, and has yet to find a job, or a place of her own to live. Dusty graduates this year. Well, I guess you're pretty tired. If you wanna take a nap, I'll wake you up for dinner later." 

"Yeah, that'd be great." Ginny said smiling at the pretty little blonde that was closing her door.

~*~*~*~

This will eventually be D/G. oh and this is probably the only chapter that's going to be in America for a while. Review!

Ok, now, this chapter was dedicated to DracoandGinny everyone go check out her Stories, they are both good:

****

Consequences of Drugs: After Draco finds Ginny when she is on a major high, he sets out to help her. Can he brake through the walls of depression, or will it eat her alive?

  
**That's All I Wanna Hear:** Songfic- Ginny musses about Draco, her feelings for him, and everything else.


	3. Letters to no one

Chapter Three: Letter to No One

__

August 11

Dear Ron,

Well, I had my first day of school at Silver Waters today. The teachers are simply wonderful. Well, the classes I have attended so far. My homeroom teacher is Mrs. Helen Stewart. She is the Editor of "Mind Your P's and Q's", the school newspaper. I have her tomorrow. I had Drama, Transfiguration, Divination, and Charms today. I had to take a test to put me with people of my own learning capability (they really should do that at Hogwarts). Well, I have to take all advanced core courses here, they call them Honor Classes. Jefferson, the girl I'm staying with, says that they call them that because it's supposed to be an honor to be able to get into them. She's in all of my classes along with her three best friends, Andrew Ryan Anthony, they call him Spike though; Rivers Lindsey James, she's bloody brilliant; and Riley Melissa Carpenter. Let me tell you about them first.

Jefferson, well, we call her Jeff or JJ. She loves pink! She has everything in her room done in pink, well, except her walls. She even has pink streaks in her hair! She's so much fun to hang out with. She makes up all these goofy jokes, that if you think about them, aren't that funny, but when she tells them, you can't help but laugh. She's always happy, even when she gets in trouble! She just smiles and takes it saying things like, "Of course daddy, I don't mind being locked in my room for a day, it's done in my favorite color!" and she usually gets off her punishment because she's her dad's baby. She's best at Charms.

Rivers, well, I like her enough. She loves blue, kind of the way Jeff loves pink. She's actually very smart. Her favorite class is Transfiguration. She gets top marks, and she never studies! She's naturally that wonderful! Herm would absolutely die if she saw this girls' Trans book. It has all kinds of cartoons drawn in the corners and any space available, it's so funny. 

Spike, well he's hard to describe. He owns his own night club, well his father owns it and kind of just gave it to Spike; he's an only child. His favorite class is Muggle studies. He doesn't really have a favorite color, though. He put up with all of us girls quite well if you ask me, and he's not a puff so don't you dare think that, Ronald Weasley! 

Then there's Riley. I'm not sure I like her too much. She's kinda strange. I have no doubts that she and Malfoy would get on brilliantly. But, I suppose she's ok. I mean, she doesn't throw insults around to other students or anything, just kind of seems a tad bit too stuck on herself.

Well write me back soon.

With love,

Ginny.

~*~

August 20

Ginny,

Sounds like you like it there enough. So, you like your living arrangements do you? That's smashing, Gin! Now, about those Yanks, are those their real names? Strange, very strange… And here we always thought that Malfoy's name was odd. I always knew you were too smart for your own good, honors classes. Mum was so proud. Herm said congratulations are in order, so congrats! Mum is nagging me to clean out the garden. Harry says he's hoping you have a wonderful time in the States, but not too wonderful. And, if anyone messes with you, let me know!

With love,

Ron

~*~

Some letters later…

~*~

Sep. 28

Gin, 

Me and Mal-ferret got into a fight! I gave him a smashing bruise on the side of his face! It's quite lovely and worth every bit of trouble I got into because of it. Well maybe not because now I have detention with Snape. 

With love, 

Ron

~*~

Nov. 5

Ron,

Does mum know you got into a fight? Momma Judy (Jeff's Mum) says that if Dusty (Jeff's brother) ever got into a fight, she would "tan his hide" and it wouldn't surprise me if mum didn't send you a howler. Well as much as I love you, I have to get to work.

Love always,

Gin.

~*~

More letters later…

~*~

Dec. 1

Gin, mum wrote me and told me you weren't coming home for Christmas hols. So Harry, Herm, and me decided to send you your presents! We hope you like them; lord knows they cost enough! Herm just had to get you a book; you know how she is!

Love your dashing brother,

Ron

~*~

Dec. 12

Dashing brother? More like youngest and most desperate dork brother. Yes, I think I like that title better. Well, anyway, thanks for the presents, I love them! They are absolutely wonderful. They don't have that kind of candy here, so Jeff was more than ecstatic to taste it. She's a chocoholic. We started a band, were quite good. Jeff's boyfriend Solo, I'm not sure what his real name is, is teaching Riley to play the drums. Spike is the only guy in our band and I feel bad that we're torturing him like this.

Well on a brighter note, I have found the female version of Malfoy. I used to think it was Riley, but she's not so bad, just doesn't trust people to easily. Now, Bunny Longwood is a different matter all together. She doesn't like Jeff and her family and friends because we're "muggle-lovers". She says because Mr. Jordan works so closely with muggles, that her family is tainted. She has a band called "like me" now why on earth any one would want to be like Bunny is beyond me. We call our band "Elements" 

With love 

Gin N Tonic

~*~

Dec 26

Wow, Gin that's great! Mum always did say you had a voice like an angel and talent to boot! Good luck with your band!

With love 

Ron 

~*~

More letters later…

~*~

April 6

Ron,

I am so excited! We have a spot on BandQuest! If we win or even place, we get all kids of tight prizes, like money, clothes, cars, and trophies! The first place winner gets to record a CD! A CD Ron, I could be on a CD! Isn't that awesome? 

Love

Gin N Tonic

~*~

April 25

Well we got first place! Here's a CD for you, and there's two more for Herm and Harry, have Herm show you how to work it, well love you!

Gin N Tonic

~*~

And at last…

~*~

July 4

Ginny, 

I hope that you are enjoying your summer. Here is your birthday present. Herm, Harry, Ron, the twins, Bill, and Charlie also send their love and presents. Hope to see you on the 15th at the airplace. Be good and thank the Tallys for me.

Love,

Mum and Dad

The End of the longest chapter yet! 4 pages, the first letter was one whole page by its self!


	4. Back where we started

A/N: This Chapter is rated R for an…ummm…interesting song. 

¿~*SHOUT OUTS!*~?

****

Ginny23- you will see… actually, you will see this chapter!

****

Claire- Thanks for the review, umm… Bunny isn't going to be making much of an appearance, sorry! Maybe in later Chapters, I have an idea and if I do it I will have to write her in!

****

Staryrox9191- thanks for the review!

****

Siri's girl- I am so glad you like it!

****

Wow- thanks for the compliment! Your writing can't be that bad; send me some and ill tell you what I think!

****

SamiJo- so far you are the only one that has mentioned the band, and it does play a big part in the story!

AND MUCH THANKS TI THE FOLLOWING FOR THE AWSOME REV!EWS!--

****

Evilryokojesseandfriend, LucisuIsPimp11, Lucifer Frost, Emily22

Chapter four- Back where we started. 

Ginny groaned and rolled over. She had been home for three days, most of that time had been spent in bed, catching up on much needed sleep that the extra shifts she had pulled at the Phire (Spike's club), had taken from her. 

She silently swore as her bare feet came into contact with the cold wood floor of her bedroom. She still had about a month before school started on September 1; right now, it was July 18. She crept across the wood floor to the desk where her computer sat, and quickly flipped it on and logged on to Wiz-net.

A small screen started flashing once she was fully signed in. It read: 

__

PunkPrincess has sent you a private message. 

Ginny hit the accept button.

*PunkPrincess: yo Gin-bug. How you feeling this… what is it, day there?

Laughing, Ginny quickly wrote back.

*Phire_sprite: yeah Jeff… it's day. So what's been up in your neck of the woods?

*PunkPrincess: well, notta lotta. Mostly we sit around and miss your fat ass.

*Phire_sprite: my ass is no where near fat, thanks.

*PunkPrincess: that's what you think, chick. So, have you heard from Rivs lately?

*Phire_sprite: nope, you da first, doll.

*PunkPrincess: don't I feel privileged?

*Phire_sprite: you should, hun. Now excuse me, I need to shower and go to breakfast… tell Dusty and Momma Judy that I say hi and I miss them!

*PunkPrincess: sure thing, chick. Take care… and turn your damn phone on for gods sake!

Ginny laughed and logged out. She reached for the cell phone that sat beside her computer, hit the power button, and laid it back down on the table. Grabbing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tank top with the words "ROCK STAR" written across it in shiny silver letters, she stepped into the shower as a song she had learned in the States came flitting back into her mind. Soon, she was singing the song loudly and dancing around in the shower.

"You're too big to fit in here, too big to fit in here, too big to fit in here! What a lovely ride, what a lovely thrill! Your penis is a Cadillac, a giant Coup de Ville! Your penis packs a wallop; your penis brings a load, and when it makes a delivery, it needs its own zip code! Nine, double zero, penis!"

Smiling, she jumped out of the shower and pulled on her clothes. She brushed her teeth and hair, all the while humming the rest of the song under her breath.

Once fully dressed and looking semi-decent, Ginny studied herself in the mirror. Her long, once blood red hair now had honey blonde highlights. They were small and woven all through her hair, giving it a lighter look, thanks to Jefferson and Rivers. Her once overly freckled face now only held a light sprinkle of light brown flecks over her nose. She quickly added a black choker and bracelet, than carefully added her make up to the out fit. Using gray eye shadow and black eyeliner she gave herself the "Smokey eye look" finished that off with a couple coats of mascara, then pulled it all together with some pink tinted lip gloss. Smiling with satisfaction at herself, she walked back to her room, rummaging through the many pairs of shoes, and found her black and white ADIDAS and quickly pulled them on. 

Now, you may be wondering where little Ginny Weasley had gotten the money for her new wardrobe. Well, with the money she got from being a waitress at Phire plus her weekly allowances from the Tallys', Dumbledore, and her parents, she actually had quite a bit of money. And a lot of the clothes had been given to her for Christmas, or any other small reason that Judy Tally could go shopping. That woman was a shopaholic! Ginny had gotten a small hole in the knee of a pair of old paints and Momma Judy had insisted on buying Ginny new pants, so she ended up with five pairs of pants, seven shirts, four pairs of shoes and a new jacket. 

Happy with her outfit, Ginny made her way down stairs. "Hey, what's for breakfast?" Ginny asked.

Charlie, who had just gotten in from Romania grabbed her up, swinging her small 5'3 body up and hugging her tightly.

"Love you too, but air is a necessity!" Ginny managed to get out, smiling, as Charlie put his younger sister on her feet. 

"Not bad. Love the belly and ear piercing, and the tattoo's not too shabby!" Charlie said, a big goofy grin on his face.

"TATTOO?" That was Ron. Ginny only smiled. "MUM, DID YOU KNOW SHE GOT ONE OF THOSE THINGS?" 

"Yes, dear." Molly Weasley said as she went about putting bacon and eggs on the table.

"I needed to get _someone's _approval before they could do it, Dork! Now come here and give me a hug!" Reluctantly Ron went over and hugged his small sister. Pulling away he looked down at her out fit, the small Fire Sprite on Ginny's left breast was clearly visible, along with a good amount of the cleavage she wasn't afraid to show anymore. The dark blue Dickies were super low rise, and the shirt ended barely above her navel, exposing the small belly ring and second tattoo on her lower back..

"Where's the rest of your clothing?" Ron suddenly asked, causing Ginny to roll her hazel eyes. She turned and made her way over to the table were the twins sat, big smiles plastered on their faces. 

"What's crackin'?" Ginny asked, sliding in next to George.

"Nothing."

"What did you two do?" she asked, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"What makes you think _we_ did something? Why do we always get blamed for everything that goes wrong around here?" George asked, turning towards Fred, who had a hurt expression on his face.

"I don't know, but it hurts, right here." he put his hand over his heart.

"Ummm… Dudes? You usually get blamed because you're the two that usually did it." Ginny pointed out, reaching for the bacon. She examined each piece carefully before putting it on her plate. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw them hide laughter when she picked up a particular piece of bacon. Smiling, she set it on the side of her plate, making sure to remember exactly what piece it was.

"Fred! George! What's making that awful noise in your room?" Arthur Wesley said, looking very ruffled, because a loud buzzing noise followed by a short series of cracks was suddenly coming from above their heads. Both boys blanched and ran up the stairs. Smiling to herself Ginny, divided her bacon into two portions then took half of each boy's bacon, replacing it with her own. Humming "the penis song" under her breath, Ginny continued to eat her breakfast. 

Twenty minutes later, the twins were back and talking in hushed whispers. When they glanced at Ginny and her pile of untouched bacon, this seemed to make them happier. They slid into their seats and started eating, watching Ginny the whole time. Fred took a bite of the bacon, and his eyes widened as a small popping noise started coming from inside of him. All of a sudden, his hair had turned neon green and his skin was bright purple. Ginny smiled sweetly at him.

"My, my, my, aren't you just sooo pretty!" she cooed before making her way back upstairs, laughter trailing behind her.

~*~*~*

YO chick-a-beak-a, 

Don't ask, sugar high! LOL nothing new, right? Anyway back to what I was E-owling you about. Well, you know how we were playing around and I asked you how you would feel if I went to Hogwarts? Remember what you said? That it would be your worst nightmare? So sorry to inform you, hun, but it just came true. I got a letter like less than a second ago, and Spike just called saying he got one, and Rivers called him saying she got one, the only one of us who didn't was Riley, but back to me. Don't bother replying to this, I wont be checkin my mail much, going on vacation in Hawaii with Rivs, and Spike. We would invite you, but I think you've had enough of us and that we should let this information sink into your thick head! TTYL in person, see you Sept. 1!

Later Dayz!

JJ

-*-*-*-*-

Virginia… I know you're there, Virginia…so you wanna explain _why_ your cell is off? Seriously, how is a guy supposed to get in touch with you? No worries though, I'm coming to get you, Virginia Belladonna Wesley! Even if I do have to go all the way to Jolly Ole' England!

Later Chickpea, 

Spike 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Ginny, in case Spike has already written you, ignore anything slightly freaky in his e-owl, you know him. He's… strange, NE ways, like I was saying, can't wait to see you Sept. 1.

Later dayzez darlin' 

Riv

*-*-*-*-*

Two weeks later…

Soft tapping at her door brought Ginny's attention away from the black fur ball that was playfully attacking her wiggling fingers.

"Ginny dear, do you have everything packed?" her mother asked from the doorway, and a smiling Ginny nodded. 

"Already, mom." Ginny said. Molly shook her head.

"I just can't get over that accent! It sounds like you have lived in the states your entire life!" she said smiling softly. 

Ginny had to agree, she had never realized just how funny an English accent was until she had come home and heard her family and friends talking. Ginny glanced over to where Hermione was "sleeping" and lowered her voice, "I'll see you in the morning, mom."

Nodding, Molly kissed her daughter on the forehead and made her way out of the room. Smiling Ginny waited a full ten minutes. "She's gone, Herm." 

A smiling Hermione Granger climbed out of the bed she had been in and made her way out of the room, winking at Ginny as she shut the door soundlessly behind her.

~~~~---****~~~-*-~*-*~-*-~*-*~-*~-*~-*~-*-~*-~*-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-

OK… "The Penis Song" is from the movie "The Sweetest Thing" I love the movie and you will probably see the song again, along with a few others. 

Alright, TTYL, for those of you who don't already know, means- Talk To You Later. And this chapter is set after she gets home from the states, in other words, she spent a year in the United States and now she went back to England. Sorry if that confused any of you, Sorry Kat!


	5. Verbal Assult

A/N- being sick seriously sucks. Right now, I am sick, so what better to do than update?

¿~*SHOUT OUTS!*~?

****

Evilryokojesseandfriend- I'm glade you liked the song, it does appear in the story at least once more.

****

Lady Cecilia- Thank you for your suggestions, and I'm glade you liked my idea. I'm not sure what you mean about the Americanisms, but if you explain maybe that would help. I like the Fes idea too, thanks for you helpful comments!

****

Wow- I'm glade you liked it!

****

Thedanabug- thanks, if you wanna see the movie w/ the song you have to watch it on the dvd, it doesn't show it on the vhs, which I thought was soooo stupid! I suppose you will find out about the Draco thing in this Chapter!

****

Phaerie- I love your name! N-e ways, Thanks for the review girlie!

"Personality is born out of pain. It is the fire shut up in the flint." -J. B. Yeats,

Chapter 5- Verbal Assault

Squeals of joy rang threw out platform 9 ¾, many people turned to see the small blonde with shocking pink streaks run and hug a smaller redhead who was laughing at the show of joy. Stepping back, Ginny looked at her best friends attire for the day, and was glade that she wasn't the only one traveling in her sleepwear. 

Jefferson Janelle Tally stood in front of Ginny, a huge grin covering the small blonde's face. She wore a pair of pink cotton sleep pants low on her hips, a small matching tank top, the words "I'm a Goddess, you're a loser, any questions?" were written across it in sparkly white letters, stopping just above her navel ring. She wore a pair of pink and white Nikes and a bright pink chocker with tiny rhinestones, her pink watch glittered from her wrist as she checked, nodding at the fact she hadn't missed the train she looked over her best friend.

Ginny also wore her sleep pants, only instead of them being bright pink, they were black, like most of Ginny's wardrobe, it was the color that looked best on her and she was rather partial to it. On the butt across the back of the pants were the words "are you feeling LUCKY?'" she also wore a matching black tank top that had a picture of a steaming mug of coffee with the words "Lucky brand, get lucky in the morning"

"Nope, you haven't changed a bit, thank god! I was hoping I wouldn't have to drag you back out of your damn shell again, one time was enough for me!" Gin laughed and thought, 'yep this was definitely Jeff, Jeff who hated silence that is.'

"How much chocolate have you had this morning?" the blonde smiled sheepishly.

"Come on! I want a compartment all to ourselves!" Jeff said, stomping her small foot. Gin nodded and levitated her black trunk and messenger bag onto the train, Jeff following close behind with her bright pink trunk and bag. Once they had found a compartment Ginny let Tiger (The cat) out of his cage, Jeff was busy trying to get her own little fur ball not to claw her to death. 

"Something tells me that Midge doesn't like her cage to much." the only reply she got was a snort, telling Gin that wasn't the half of it. "So, where's Rivs and Spike?" 

Finally letting the cat out of the cage, Jefferson picked it up, trying to force the pink collar back on to the angry feline. Once she was sure it wasn't coming off, she turned to Ginny. "Rivers went with Laken and her mom to visit her granny in New Orleans, she was portkeying from there. Spike left straight from Hawaii and no ones heard from him since."

They bantered lightly about Dusty and his being accepted to college, as the train started moving. Ginny looked worriedly towards the door. The weather outside had grown stormy, great gray thunder heads were rolling rapidly towards them. Suddenly feeling tired, Ginny pulled a gray blanket out of her trunk and curled up on one of the seats. Jefferson was staring out the window, her pink headphones pulled over her ears, the music full blast. All of a sudden, the door was pulled open and there stood a boy of about 6'3, his muscles rippled beneath the weight of two trunks, a dark green one and a blue one. His sandy colored hair falling into his dark green eyes, "Hey Rivers! I found them!" he called down the train. (hehehe I bet you thought it was Draco huh?)

Ginny smiled as a tall dark headed girl came threw the door, a huge smile lighting up her olive complexion. "GINBUG! Oh my god! You have no idea what I've been through today!" 

"Ummm… Rivs, if you don't move your going to have a couple of trunks on your head to boot." the girl sent a death glare at the boy but moved in to let him through. He put the trunks in the appropriate place.

"So where have you two been? You're like forty-five minutes late! Poor Gin has been having conniptions worrying over you two idiots " Jeff said, she had obviously pushed pause on her magical CD player.

"Spike got us lost, then when we got here, we couldn't find the compartment with you two in it!" Rivers Lindsey James pouted. Ginny studied her other female friend, she wore a pair of light blue jeans with a dark blue baby tee shirt. Her long hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. In her arms were her dark blue messenger bag and a light blue plush jacket.

"What do you mean _I_ got us lost? I was going by your directions!" Ginny smiled at the dark green shirt he wore it had a huge pot leaf on the front with the words "I HELPED FUND INTERNATIONAL TTERRORISM" he had on baggy jeans and his black vans. (PLEASE! No one get offended, it's just a shirt!)

"Hey! Pull up a cushion and sit!" Jefferson said, turning her music back on.

Spike grabbed his Black laptop and Rivers grabbed her diary. Ginny lifted her legs for Spike to sit, than promptly dropped them in his lap. He set his computer over them and soon the compartment was filled with the sounds of Spikes fingers flying across the key board, Jeff's music, which you could still hear faintly although she wore headphones; Rivers' pen moving across the note pad and Ginny's deep breathing.

*-*-**-**-*-**-

Ginny sat strait up at the sound of someone's cell phone screeching "What the bloody hell's going on?" she asked standing up and stretching, she could feel her back pop.

"My phone! We can't find it!" Rivers said while emptying the contents of her trunk. Rolling her eyes, Ginny walked over to the jacket that Rivers had been carrying and pulled the little silver flip phone out, she tossed it to the now blushing brunette. Ginny sat next to Spike, who had resumed playing with his laptop. She could hear Rivers talking to someone in the background, so trying hard not to be nosy she struck up a conversation with Spike.

"What you working on?" she asked, putting her head on his shoulder where she could get a good view of the screen and still be comfortable.

"I'm adding a 'dumb product labels' page to my site" he said. Obviously, he was done because he turned the computer to face her better and she read what it said:

__

"Only two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the former." -Albert Einstein 

Mr. Einstein had no idea how correct he was about human stupidity but, in case you actually do need to further proof that humanity is doomed threw stupidity, here's some actual label instructions on consumer goods:

1. On Sears hairdryer:   
"Do not use while sleeping."  
(Gee, that's the only time I have to work on my hair)

2. On a bag of Fritos:   
"You could be a winner! No purchase necessary. Details inside."  
(Evidently, the shoplifter special)

3. On a bar of Dial soap:   
"Directions: Use like regular soap."  
(And that would be how. . . ?)

4. On some Swanson frozen dinners:   
"Serving suggestions: Defrost."  
(But it's *just* a suggestion)

5. On Tesco's Tiramisu dessert (printed on bottom of box):   
"Do not turn upside down."  
(oops..too late)

6. On Marks & Spencer Bread Pudding:   
"Product will be hot after heating."  
(As night follows the day . . . .)

7. On packaging for a Rowenta iron:   
"Do not iron clothes on body."  
(But wouldn't this save even more time?)

8. On Boot's Children's Cough Medicine:   
"Do not drive a car or operate machinery after taking this medication."  
(We could do a lot to reduce the rate of construction accidents if we could just get those 5-year-olds with head-colds off those forklifts.)

9. On Nytol Sleep Aid:   
"Warning: May cause drowsiness."  
(One would hope)

10. On most brands of Christmas lights:  
"For indoor or outdoor use only."  
(As opposed to what?)

11. On a Japanese food processor:  
"Not to be used for the other use."  
(I gotta admit, I'm curious.)

12. On Sainsbury's peanuts:  
"Warning: Contains nuts."  
(NEWS FLASH)

13. On an American Airlines packet of nuts:  
"Instructions: Open packet, eat nuts."  
(Step 3: Fly Delta.)

14. On a child's Superman costume:  
"Wearing of this garment does not enable you to fly."  
(I don't blame the company; I blame parents for this one.)

15. On a Swedish chain saw:  
"Do not attempt to stop chain with your hands or genitals."  
(Was there a chance of this happening somewhere?...Good grief)

16. On a bottle of Palmolive Dishwashing liquid:  
"Do not use on food."  
(Hey, Mom, we're out of syrup! It's OK honey just grab the Palmolive!)

17. On a tube of Crest Toothpaste:  
"If swallowed contact poison control."  
(Oh please, have you ever heard about someone dying from swallowing a little toothpaste?)

18. On a bottle of ALL laundry detergent:  
"Remove clothing before distributing in washing machine."  
(Hey, no more swimming in the washing machine kids) 

19. On a lawnmower "WARNING WHEN MOTOR IS RUNNING- THE BLADE IS TURNING!" 

There were many more dumb labels that went on down the list, but Ginny was ripped away from reading the funny material when Rivers found it necessary to scream into her phone.

"WHY YOU MOTHER-FUCKIN, COCK -SUCKIN, GOOD-FOR-NOTHIN-BASTARD!" with a frustrated screech she threw her phone into her trunk. 

"Tsk, tsk. I do believe that was an oxy moron." A voice drawled lazily from the door. Ginny's head snapped around, there in her doorway stood six foot four inches of muscular Slytherin sex god (a/b-insert sigh here!). His once pale skin wasn't quite as sickly looking as it once had been, actually, it looked as if he had spent a fair amount of time in the sun, not enough to make his natural silver/blonde hair look out of place, but enough to show the boy hadn't been locked in a dark room all summer. His once long, slicked back hair was now cropped short and spiked, each spike ending with a bit of metallic baby blue. He had on a pair of baggy pants and a baby blue shirt with a picture of a little cat smoking a blunt, next to it said "mellow kitty" 

"O. Its only _you_, Malfoy." Ginny managed to get out, although not quite sure how, considering she was wondering when he had gotten so annoyingly hot.

"Malfoy" Jefferson suddenly lit up at the name. Her pink headphones were around her neck, making it possible for the rest of the occupants of the compartment to hear "I Must Not Chase the Boys" by Play. "As in the amazing bouncing ferret? Dude! You're a fuckin legend at Silver Waters!" 

Rivers seemed to be thinking on whether to add on to that or not, in the end, she did. "Yeah, Gin-N-Tonic wrote her final article about you for the school newspaper, she got astounding marks on it too." Draco lifted one perfect eyebrow at this, his silvery gray eyes darting to Gin who was still leaning against Spike, looking somewhat tired, a small frown on her otherwise pixie like face. 

"And you people would be?" 

"O! O! I'm Jefferson Tally, better known around as Jeff. That's Rivers James, and that devilishly handsome dude over there is Spike Anthony, don't let the Comp. Fool you, that guy's no nerd! And of course you already Know Ginny-Bean." Jefferson smiled, obviously very pleased with herself.

"This is Blaise Zambini, and Pansy Parkinson." Blaise Zambini was easily just as sexy as Draco, only half an inch shorter, his hair was cut in a similar fashion to Draco's, only instead of being tipped in the light blue, his dark brown hair was tipped with red. He had a dark complexion and deep brown eyes. He looked less intimidating than Draco, but why Ginny had no idea, he was just as muscular, and he wore the famous Slytherin smirk proudly. But his eyes weren't as cold and unfeeling as Draco's silvery ones, they were warm and friendly, and focusing mainly on Jefferson. 

Pansy looked to be about the same height as Rivers, who stood at a lovely 5'7. She had shoulder length dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes, and she was looking quite bored, full red lops pursed as she looked disapprovingly at the occupants already in the cabin. 

"Charmed, I'm sure." she said dryly, her eyes lingered on Spike before moving on to Ginny, in her mind Pansy tried to determine whether they were friends or lovers.

"So Weasel, what did your family have to sell to get you that shirt, I know it had to be more than that thing you call a house." Draco sneered, eyeing her clothing, but before Ginny could reply in her defense, Jefferson threw a magazine at him, Ginny groaned, she remembered that Magazine. She had modeled clothes for Seventeen, she had made the front cover, Jefferson, Rivers, and Riley had modeled too. 

"You're one stupid fuck, Malfoy." Jefferson said calmly, eyeing him with a strange mix of dislike and admiration. "Every guy in Silver Waters was begging Ginny to go out with him, every girl was jealous, and here you are, being the stupidest fucking ass hole in the entire fucking world insulting her! I could think of a couple of people that would just love to knock your punk ass down! My brother included!"

"Well that's just stupid. Have you met everyone in the entire world?" Draco asked, one eyebrow rose, and looked like he wanted to laugh at the pissed off blonde.

"Once again, you're a stupid mother fucker that's going to burn in hell, and if you caught on fire I wouldn't piss on your fucked up ass!"

Blaise lifted one of his dark eyebrows, "You kiss your mum with that mouth?" he asked. 

"I do a lot more than kiss my mother with this mouth." Jefferson said with a wink, Blaise's cheeks tinged pink, but he didn't comment. Jefferson pulled her headphones back on to her head, winked at Ginny and turned back to her window.

"Come on you bloody wankers, we have a whole quarter of a train to tell to get into their robes." Pansy said smiling at the two boys. Draco growled but did as the blonde told him. "And you four might want to change too, and try to keep your mate there from getting herself pummeled the first day." With that, she was gone.

"Did she just imply that we _mated _With Jeff?" Rivers asked, looking quite disgusted at the idea. Ginny laughed.

"It's another word for friend, Rivs, don't worry no ones accusing you of being less than straight."

~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

That was actually a pretty long chapter, I'm very pleased with my self!

Review for heavens sakes!


	6. Miss Understood

¿~*SHOUT OUTS!*~?

****

d[n-n]b- I love your name, its tight, kinda like a mirror image! And I am very glade you like my story!

****

Jade Summers - lol, thanks for the threat, is this soon enough for you? 

****

Phairie2world- Thanks for the review! Sorry about the spelling, I tried to use spell check, but it corrects the HP words without asking so I had to turn it off, ill try harder to make sure I catch all of my mistakes!

****

Lady Cecilia- Sorry 'bout that. Umm…. I have up to chapter 10 already typed, but after that it will be more toned down, thanks. But I have a question, where are you from? Are you English, like England English?

****

Wow- I am very glade you like my characters! I got most of the hair ideas from New Orleans, around school, and my friends (Brook your pink highlights rock, girlie!)! Thanks!

AND MUCH THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING FOR THE AWSOME REV!EWS!--

Natalie, Sagittarius-0011, ginny23, Emily22, Phaerie, evilryokojesseandfiend, Yugi's Little Sister, DemonLady1- thanks everyone for your review, is this up soon enough for yall? Lol!

Chapter 6- Miss Understood

"God, pink and black so don't go together!" Jefferson mumbled as she stepped into the horseless carriage. 

"It don't look to bad together." Spike offered, eyeing the low cut tank top.

"Perv!" Jefferson hissed, slapping him lightly on the arm. "So, Rivers, who was on the phone earlier?"

Rivers sighed and looked out the window, clearly taking the 

'I don't want to talk about it' stance.

So the other three friends skirted around different subjects. 

"Rivers, are you sure your OK?" Ginny asked her best friend, who only nodded as the carriage pulled to a stop in front of the castle.

The four friends made their way into the entry hall where they ran into Prof. McGonagall.

"Ginny! Good I've been looking for you! Are these out Transfer students?" With a quick nod of affrication she continued, "O, good! All four of you will be sorted, Ginny, you have to be resorted because you spent a year in a different school and you may have changed, therefore out growing your old house. You will go before the first years. You three, will go after the first years because you have never attended Hogwarts before." That said, she than led them to a room where a bunch of children were waiting, looking quite nervous and mumbling amongst themselves about fighting trolls and the like.

"This place is SO big!" Jefferson said quite loudly.

"Jeff, Darlin', your room is bigger than this." Rivers pointed out, smiling at her friends antics.

Before Jefferson could come up with a witty reply about the size of Rivers bedroom, McGonagall was back and was impatiently motioning for them to follow her. So Jefferson settled for a death glare directed at her best friend. Once they were all situated in a striate line in front of the rest of the student body, an old hat on a stool sang a very strange song, when that was done, and Jefferson had finished giggling, McGonagall started .

"Sixth Year, Weasily, Virginia!" Ginny, along with her new found confidence, made her way casually to the front of the room, where she sat down on the uncomfortable, worn, wooden stool. The hat was than sat on top of her head, which covered her eyes.

'hmm… So, back from the states I see. Now let me see, talent, yes lots of that and power, along with brains. Bravery, yes lots of that, a quick wit, and an ear for music… hmm… determination and a thirst to prove yourself to you family, now were to put you? I believe you best bet would be…

(A/N Should I make you wait for it? Maybe until the next chapter? Nah, I'm not that mean!)

"SLYTHRIN!" the hat yelled the last part for the entire hall to hear, and the quite that followed was unbearable, but Ginny smiled as her three friends were the first to start clapping. Jefferson's Cries of "that's my girl" and Rivers with "Aint nothing but a cakewalk!" even Spike was flashing her a huge smile, the fact that they were the only ones cheering for a full two minutes didn't daze the three. So as casually as she could Ginny made her way to the Slytherin table, she caught sight of Ron, as red as a tomato and glaring at McGonagall as if she had purposely put Ginny into the Slytherin house. She took a seat furthest from any one else in her new house. She could feel a certain pair gray eyes burning holes into the back of her head.

A good thirty minutes later, with six new Slytherin's, the first years had been sorted.

"Sixth Year, Anthony, Andrew!" Spike casually made his way to the stool, Ginny could hear a few females whispering and couldn't help the smile that covered her full pink lips. Her Best-male-friend had been one of the biggest heart breakers at Silver Waters.

"Slytherin!" He easily dumped himself into the seat across from her. 

"Sixth Year, James, Rivers!" Rivers, a very bored expression covering her pretty face sat primly on the stool, she looked very professional, until she stuck her tongue out at Ginny. Forcing the redhead to break out giggling.

"Slytherin!" Rivers strutted across the hall, easily turning every boy in the halls head. She fell gracefully into the seat next to spike.

"Sixth Year, Tally, Jefferson!" the small blonde, who had been standing there twirling a piece of pink colored hair looked up as if startled. "Ma'am?" she asked, a look of pure confusion and innocence crossing her pretty face, her friends across the Great Hall had to try hard not to laugh at her. She skipped, literally, to the stool.

"Slytherin!" A smiling Jefferson walked as slow as humanly possible to her seat next to Ginny.

"What's crackin' Chicka?" Jefferson asked a brunette who was giving her Pink hair nasty looks, but before the girl could make any reply, Dumbledore stood up and motioned for quite.

"I am happy to inform you that Ms. Virginia Weasily has rejoined us this year." a few people clapped. "I am also delighted to inform you that we have three transfer students joining us this year from America, Mr. Andrew Anthony," here spike kindly shouted he preferred to be known as Spike. "Ms. Rivers James, and Ms. Jefferson Tally." after Jeff's name was called she stood up on her seat, flashed the hall a 100 watt smile before taking a bow. "Now, please remember, that as always, the Forbidden Forest, is as its name implies, Forbidden. Mr. Flinch, our care taker, asks that you remember to whip your feet before entering the castle, and the list of forbidden items inside the castle has been extended to include exploding lizard tails, Gory Gorges, and popping poodle poopers; which brings the list to 5,548,022 items, for the entire list, please see Mr. Flinch, and there is a three day detention for people who get caught kicking, spitting at or teasing Ms. Norris. Now, eat up!"

With his last words food appeared on the table in front of the stunned blonde and brunette. Spike looked bored (He had read Hogwarts a History!) .

"The last time that I saw this much food, daddy's firm was throwing a Christmas bash." Jefferson said looking hungrily at the food in front of her.

"Wasn't that the party two years ago where Jay Jackals and you, you know, "hooked up"?" Spike asked, looking around for something that he recognized as being food. Jefferson worked up a modest blush, even though she was far from modest.

"I would prefer not to talk about my sex life at the dinner table thank you."

"Let's talk about Gin's Sex life!" Rivers said happily as she waited for one of her friends to start taking food so she would know what to take.

"What sex life? Don't you mean lack of a sex life?" 

"you two do realize that I am sitting right here, right?"

"What's that? O, Gin N Tonic, didn't see you sittin there darlin!" Jefferson said smiling.

"are you guys gonna eat?" Rivers whined from across the table. Ginny smirked but began to fill her plate with the food closest to her. Her friends followed suit with whatever she got.

"Are you sure this is edible?" Jefferson asked, poking at the green stuff on her plate.

"They do have that in the states you know." Spike said as he put a fork full into his mouth.

"We do?" Jefferson asked, making a face.

"Yeah Dork, it's called Broccoli. It's usually up by your dad on the adults end."

"O, well, I don't like it!"

"Hey Ginny!" a fifth voice cut threw the argument on food.

Ginny turned to see a tall boy with light brown hair and intense blue/green eyes striding towards her. It took a moment for the name to register in her mind before she squealed, drawing the attention of a few people near her.

"Damn boy! Milk does the body good, but how much did you drink?!¿?" The boy only grinned, showing perfect, even white teeth. 

"I'm a beater for Gryffandor." he said.

"You have changed so much! And for the better might I add! Last time I saw you, you were a skinny, awkward kid that had a camera permanently attached to his face, and was the only member of the Potty Fan Club, other than myself."

"Yeah, well, the clubs dead, he's a rotten bugger once you get to know him, the whole 'you-have-to-pay-attention-to-me-because-I'm-the-kid-who-saved-the-world-'act gets kind of lame after awhile. I still take lots of pictures, only now I'm the most accomplished photographer at the school, so if you need a picture of something, let me know."

"Of course!"

"O, right, the reason I came over here. Umm… your brother is bloody pissed. Knocked over an entire picture of pumpkin juice on Herm, mashed potatoes in Lavenders hair, and Harry's plate went into Harry's lap. But it's nice seeing you, oh and the milk comment? It goes both ways. Watch out for those bloody snakes, Gin!" With that said he gave her a quick squeeze before quickly exiting the great hall.

Ginny turned her eyes towards the Gryffandor table and saw that Ron was busy trying to whip Potatoes out of Lavenders long hair while Harry was throwing dark looks at him while picking the remainders of his dinner off of his jeans and robes. Herm looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey Gin Bug!" Jefferson called, Ginny turned to look at her best friend. "Who was the hottie? And do you got dibs on him?"

Ginny smirked at her. "Colin Creevey, and he's so not your type."

"Dude! No worries, the little innocent is safe from the big bad Jefferson, I have… other plans." Ginny rolled her eyes. Typical Jefferson, she hadn't been in England for forty-eight hours yet and she was already plotting ways to get some poor innocent boy, well, knowing Jeff, maybe not that innocent. She watched as Spike looked up, a triumphant look on his face. He had been talking to a girl that was on the other side of Rivers. And he now had a piece of parchment clutched in his hand. 'Ladies of Hogwarts beware. He can give even Malfoy a run for his money.' Ginny thought, smirking at her best male friend. She was very glade she was immune to his 'charms.' He had had half of the female population at Silver Waters begging to do his homework.

"Virginia Belladonna Weasily." each syllable of her name was pronounced clearly and precisely. She turned very slowly to look into the face of her very red, very angry, older brother. Behind him Hermione and Harry hadn't yet realized he was missing from the crime scene that was known as their table, instead of being over there reeking havoc he was bearing down on her.

"O,! Ron! I don't think you have met my friends! This is Spike, Jefferson and Rivers!" once again Gin glanced behind her brother, they still hadn't noticed. 'I just gotta stall the explosion, that's all.' she thought, than mentally kicked herself, how was she going to stall? He looked ready to blow.

"What's Crackin Cuz'?" Jeff asked, flashing him with the best smile that she could come up with. It appeared she had given up on eating "gross foreign food" in favor of her ever present bubble gum (That's my habit, you wont catch me with out a piece of gum unless I'm sleeping or eating!). Ron muttered an incoherent response under his breath that had the words "Bloody, Ferret, Fagot, little sister,'" and "touch" not in that particular order, with more words that they didn't quite catch. Jefferson raised one perfectly tweezed eyebrow at the pissed off red head and decided she would rather through coy and sexy looks to a boy at a near by table.

"well, as fun as that was, I think I would rather eat my dinner." Rivers said, returning to eat her Squash, which she seemed to be enjoying.

Once again Ginny threw a look behind her brother, Harry and Hermione had FINALLY noticed their best friend and king of disaster wasn't any where near them. "What was the question?" she asked, flashing her brother with her very own, innocent, sweet, and overly loving 100 watt smile that had gotten her out of a few sticky situations with Dusty at her brother, problem? Dusty was more reliable to notice the "I am so innocent, it's not my fault, I was framed!" look.

"What…Are…You…Doing…At…The…Slytherin…Table?" he said threw gritted teeth. Gin considered pulling the "Please don't be mad at me! I didn't want to do it!" Routine, complete with real tears, but decided that she didn't want to mess with her flawless make up. So she opted to do the "Confused" routine, and yes, these lovely little tricks were tested and designed by Jefferson.

"What do you mean?" he got redder at her lack of brains.

"did all that ink go to your brain? You are sitting at a table with that… that … FERRET!" 'and there goes that explosion.'

"O! That! Well you see, that hat thing said I should be in Slytherin! Hi Harry, Herm!"

"Ginny." Hermione said, looking disapprovingly at the table and at the people that Ginny had been sitting with. This of course pissed Ginny off. 

"Hiya!" Jefferson said loudly, drawing the hostile looks of Ginny and Ron, along with half of the great hall that had been watching the exchange to herself. "Jefferson, Jefferson Tally. Lovely to meet you." she flashed one of her more brilliant smiles that she used to get her way. 

"Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter." She had added the last in an after thought, looking strangely at the girl in front of her.

Jefferson, in turn wrinkled her brow in thought, as if trying to place a name in her mind. She raised one pink tipped fingernail to gently tap on the side of her mouth (Cough*Mary*Cough) "Where have I heard that name before? Rivs?" she asked, addressing the dark haired girl across from her.

The girl shrugged, seemingly as unfamiliar with the name as her friend, in fact, she seemed to find her hair more interesting as she played with a piece of her blue/black hair, uninterested in the conversations going on around her.

"Well, for starters," They all turned to look at Spike, Hermione could have sworn she felt her heart skip a beat. "Jeff, Gin used to have a mad crush on Britain's saving grace, which would interest you Riv, considering that your father and brother are both Aurors, and how Potter here has gone down in every record book in the world for defeating the big bads, better known as Voldermort and Co." everyone except for Gin, the three Americans and the potter boy flinched at the name, including some who were ease dropping on the conversation.

Rivers shrugged. "Poppy talks, I listen, Poppy talks about work, I start thinking how best to get out of the house during the weekend."

"No worries Rivers, I think it's time we catch up on some Z's any way." Ginny flashed a sweet smile at her brother.

"I concur!" Jefferson said, a big smile on her face for using such an odd word.

"See yaw'll tomorrow!" Rivers said, Following the other two girls, who were already half way to the door. Spike threw the boys and *ahem* lady, a wink before following his friends out the door.


	7. One Hell of a Year

A/n hey yall, I just wanted to get this out….sorry, no shout outs, but thanks to everyone that reviewed! You made my day!

About the Harry Potter thing, I may have forgotten a few details! See the "attraction" is all one sided, and its not Ginny's! and its only till Harry wises up! So have fun and review!

Chapter Seven- One Hell of a Year.

"Oh my God…" Ginny mumbled upon entering the Slytherin Common Room. Comfortable leather chairs and couches were spread around a large fireplace. Other soft black leather couches and chairs were spread around small tables around the room. At the other end of the room was a spiral stair case. Looking up they saw that the second landing was in plane view form the first landing, having only a railing showing where the floor ended. They took the stairs and saw that not only were there two more fireplaces, but that one half of the room was filled with more chairs and couches along with tables. Bookshelves reaching to the high cathedral ceilings were packed with books. 

"You know, I think I could get used to this." Jefferson said from beside Ginny.

"Amen to that sister." Rivers said, eyes wide as she looked around the large room.

"I guess the Dorms are that way." Spike said, nodding in the direction of yet another staircase, this one was slightly wider than the last and three people could walk a breast. When they reached the third landing Ginny looked around. There was one long hall, seven portraits lined each side of the wall, evenly spaced. On each frame a note was taped..

Ginny walked up to one and realized that the papers held the names of the people that were bunking in that room. She quickly found the sixth years room and scanned the piece of parchment. 

__

Sixth Year Girls:

Melody Glasscock

Erica Strakin

Mini Long

Kelly Knowls 

Lisa Smiley

"Umm…Dudes?" Jefferson said from beside Ginny, "we're not on here."

"I found our room!" Rivers cried from down the hall a ways. Ginny and Jefferson quickly made their way towards the taller girl. She was looking at a picture of a fairy sitting on a flower. 

"Who we sharing with?" Jefferson questioned. 

"Each other, we're in a room to ourselves." Rivers said looking very happy about this.

"Yippee for you three." Spike said dryly. "I got a room with Zambini."

"Could be worse, you could be stuck in a room with Mal-Ferret." Ginny said as she walked to where Spike and Rivers stood as Jefferson continued looking at the names on the pictures.

"Looks like daddy bought Malfoy a private. Lucky bastard." Jefferson said as she looked disapprovingly at the picture of a Dragon. 

"How appropriate." Rivers said eyeing the Picture. "Anyways, Its late, we have classes, and I think I'm getting a stress zit, goodnight Spike, were right across the hall if you need any thing, passwords Hershey's Kisses." When Rivers said this the portrait swung open , and Jefferson giggled.

"Sure thing. Same, passwords Nestle. Sweet dreams."

"You too, Arse Ranger."

"Hahahaha…thanks so much, but I'm striate." With that he disappeared through the doorway. Ginny, Jefferson, and Rivers followed suite. 

"I have died and gone to heaven." Jefferson said gazing around the large room. 

The floor was white marble with fluffy little throw rugs dotting it here and there, the walls were painted a cream color. Against the wall next to the door was three desks, each stocked with spare ink, quills, and parchment. The desks themselves were made of cherry wood and polished so much that they glistened. On the wall next to that was a window, a very large window, with a window seat done in the same cream as the walls, on it were hundreds of tiny throw pillows ranging in colors, pinks, blues, and even shades of gray. The curtains matched the walls as well. Between that wall and the wall across from them was an indoor rose bush that was sprouting off white roses, giving the air a lovely smell. Three beds were also on the wall across from them, a night stand and three feet between each queen sized bed. All three were done in different colors, The one closest to the window had black drapes and a black blankets. The sheets were dove gray silk and the pillows were white. The one in the middle had Bright pink drapes and blankets, the sheets were silk and pale pink, and the pillows a dark pink. The one on the furthest the window was done in blues, Dark blue drapes, pale blue silk sheets, and white pillows. Each nightstand held a pitcher of water, a glass, a crystal vase filled with white roses, and a candle. On the other side of the blue bed was a large pair of double doors. On the wall across from the window were a pair of French doors, next to that was a large fire place. A coffee table with more flowers sat in between the couch and fireplace, more tables and chairs were spread around the fire. The tiny bit of wall left on the other side of the door was bare.

They each made their way to the beds that were already claimed as theirs. "Hey Tiger. Where's my trunk?" Ginny asked the small black fur ball that blended in with the blankets. She glanced at the foot of her bed, her trunk wasn't there. Neither Jefferson nor rivers had theirs either. "Umm…Dudes? Where's our trunks?" 

Rivers, who had been investigating the first set of double doors yelled for them to come see, curious as to what the room led to they walked into the room, which turned out to be a rather large closet. Everyone's stuff was put up nice and neat. A huge rack held all their shoes. "If any of my junks missing I swear I wouldn't notice." Jefferson said in awe as she looked around the room, her friends nodded their agreement.

They soon found out that the French doors led to a private bathroom. It had three sinks, a large sunk in tub that looked like it could hold Malfoy, Zambini, and Spike (A/N: yum!). It also had a large shower stall and another door revealed the loo. (A/n: this is an actual bathroom, only it has two sinks instead of three. My sister designed it for her house.).

Back in the common room/bedroom, they found their messenger bags untouched. They each set their charmed laptops on their desk and continued to unpack their shrunken things. Ginny pulled out a tiny piano that fit in the palm of her hand, carefully she set it down in front of the wall that was bear. A few choice words and the piano was back to its original size. Jefferson was transfiguring a vase, which she had dumped flowers out of, into an entertainment center on the side of the fire that didn't have the French doors. A television, DVD player, a game cube (a Nintendo thing that's really awesome), and stereo system soon found their way onto it. "Mom's sending DVD's when she gets the chance." Jefferson said smiling at her handiwork.

Rivers and Ginny helped, with magic of course, to move the furniture so that you could easily see the television from anywhere that you sat. Next came Ginny and Jefferson's guitars, which were carefully fastened to the wall above the piano, thus looking great and being out of harms way. 

Ginny was busy trying to detangle Tiger from the rose bush and Rivers was in the bathroom brushing her teeth when the heard Jefferson's surprised cry.

Ginny turned and saw her best friend holding a piece of crème colored paper, her cobalt blue eyes large. Rivers came rushing out of the bathroom, toothbrush still in hand and wearing a dark blue tank top and panties. "What's the Drama?" she asked.

"There's a letter here saying that because Hogwarts doesn't support honors classes that I get promoted a year."

"Well, we were doing sixth year work last year, and during seventh year at Silver Waters we would have been taking a beginners courses for college." Rivers said as she looked over the small blondes shoulder and read the letter that had been waiting on the nightstand. Ginny rushed to her own nightstand and found a replica of Jeff's letter with her name on it.

"Well, this explains why Spikes bunking with a Seventh year, he may not know it but he's a seventh year too." Ginny said smiling happily. A thought suddenly dawned on her and her face fell, a look of utter despair took the place of the happiness that had been their only moments ago. "Great! Now I have classes with the wonderful three and Malfoy, as if being in the same house with him isn't enough.! I now have to share a House, table, and fuckin' classes with the prick!"

"Who?" Jefferson asked.

"Mal-ferret!" Jefferon and rivers looked at each other as Ginny remembered her kitten was still tangled in a bush and rushed to save the creature. One thing was for sure, this was going to be one hell of a year. 


	8. So Little Time

Authors incessant babble! Yay! What fun!- ok, first I would like to recommend that those of you who would like to know when I update to join my Yahoo! Group. You can talk about anything and everything, from fan fiction to your homework…

http:// groups. yahoo. com/ group/ phire_ and_ ice/ ( u will have to take the spaces out of course!)

I am so sorry that this took so long, I have been in and out of the emergency room with migraine head aches and fevers… stupid muggles have no idea what is wrong with me… any who…

~*~*¿!SHOUT OUTS!?*~*~

****

Lilcheerg33n- sorry that this took so long! I am glad you like my stories, I like your idea about the guitars, I may just do that!

****

Tigrechica- I am glad that you like my story! And I am glad you like Spike, I modeled him after a friend of mine, aint he just the sweetest thing?

…and thank you to-

d{n-n}b, evilryokojesseandfriend, audriana, Cooperstring, Cara-Lupin-05, Lady Cecilia, Keesha r, wow, pickle 

8. So Little Time

Two weeks later found our four friends in different states of mind. Spike found out that not only was Blaise Draco's best friend, but he was his cousin on his mothers side, their mothers were sisters, Andromeda and Narcissa. Blaise also had an older sister, Nymphadora, who was from his mothers first marriage. Blaise also seemed to be on his computer as much as Spike. Jefferson was crushing madly on Blaise and Rivers was completely wrapped in _Hogwarts: a History_. And Ginny? Ginny was late.

Poor Ginny was having a very bad morning. She had woken up that morning and decided she was having a bad hair day, in her opinion; She had gotten only four hours of sleep because she had stayed up late studying for her ancient ruins test; than, to top the morning off, she had spilt pumpkin juice all over her front. When she had loudly exclaimed the morning couldn't get any worse, Jefferson had calmly told her she had exactly seven minutes before double potions began, where they would be assigned their lab partners for the year.

Because of the pumpkin juice she had to change. Quickly, she pulled a white tank top on and a white button up over it, only buttoning a few of the buttons before pulling off the soiled skirt and rummaging threw her drawers for a clean one, the only clean one she found was one way to short. Pulling off her now orange sneakers she pulled on a pair of ankle socks and a pair of black boots that stopped half an inch from her knee, they also gave her an extra four and a half inches. Vests were optional and she opted not to wear one. 

Now, running down the hall with her bag over her arm and tying her tie she could see the potions lab door She stepped threw and rushed to the seat next to Jefferson's dropping down gracefully, just as the bell rang. 

"So nice of you to join us Ms. Weasily." He said to the panting red head, he looked like he was having an inner battle, whether to take points because she was a Weasily, or let her slide because she was a Slytherin, in the end he ignored her, turning instead to lecture the class on lab safety. 

"The messy look so works for you." Jefferson said smiling. 

"This morning can't get any worse, I have hit rock bottom, the only way is up." Ginny told her friend who only rolled her blue eyes. Snape had now started to assign new lab partners, sometimes mixing the two houses together in the process, and poor little Ginny really shouldn't have said that.

*****

Draco Malfoy knew perfectly well that he was staring, but he couldn't help it, one thought ran threw his mind, "When did the weasel grow up?" His eyes traveled up and down her body, from her magnificent red and blonde hair to the bottoms of her boots, and everything in between, his eyes lingering on the more… interesting parts of her (A/N- For those of you who don't know what that means, use your imagination!). There was no denying it, Ginny Weasily, youngest and only female of seven children was hotter than fire. He wasn't even going to try and deny that she had sex appeal, Draco Malfoy could do a lot of things and could out right lie to a lot of people, but he couldn't lie to himself. Ginny Weasily was beautiful. 

He watched as she passed his seat and sat down beside one of those bloody Americans (A/N- nothing bad meant by that, I am a crazy "bloody American" myself!). The nutty one that had told him off on the train, the one with pink hair. They whispered back and forth as Snape assigned partners. The boy American got assigned a table second from front with Pansy, The other American, the one with blue hair, got assigned with Potter to a table in the front row, up one and over to the left form Pansy. 

He gave Blaise a smirk as his name was called, followed by "Tally, Jefferson." his seat was up one and over to the right from Pansy. Granger and a Slytherin Girl named Molly were paired together and set in the back of the room, Weasily, the male, was assigned to pair up with Longbottom, they were placed in a far corner, precautions incase their potion exploded. He smirked at the thought of Weasily covered in a thick green slim that burned. 

"Malfoy, Draco; Weasily, Virginia." Snape called, pointing to the seat in front of Pansy, who smirked at him.

The smirk that had graced Draco's features only a moment ago slowly fell away. He had to work with _her_ for an entire year! He quickly gathered his things and made his way to the table that Snape had indicated, he noted with satisfaction that Ron Weasily was turning a brilliant shade of crimson. 

That was his last coherent thought as his brains turned to mush, because at that moment Ginny slide into the seat next to him. She smelled of brown sugar, vanilla, and a dash of strawberry. She had the look of just rolling out of bed and barely had the time to get dressed. She was showing to much skin for her own good and sitting way to close for his comfort, even though there was a good foot and a half between them. He eyed the extremely short skirt and the unbuttoned shirt. Only the middle buttons were actually done up. A lot of creamy cleavage peeked out form the top of the shirt, including a certain little fire sprite; at the bottom her flat stomach and little belly ring was showing. Her skin looked soft and warm. In the back ground he could hear Snape talking, but he was to far away to hear. 

He watched as she pulled out a muggle binder filled with paper, next came a muggle pen, it was atrocious to say the least. Bright pink, green, and orange with bright yellow feathers sticking out of the top. She began writing, large loopy letters filled the spaces, she would stop, look up, than go back to writing, than she would repeat the process. His eyes traveled from her full pink lips to her slender neck , which held a black rhinestone incrusted chocker that looked somewhat like a collar and a sliver chain that disappeared down between her breasts. 

"OK, a few rules are obviously necessary." Ginny stated, putting down the pen and moving to light the fire under her cauldron. "First, you do not touch me, or talk to me in public. Second, you do not touch me ever. Third, You don't touch anything that belongs to me, I don't want to have and disinfect my things because you and your STD's touched them. Fourth, you will not, under any circumstances drool on me. Oh, and staring time is officially over, and for heavens sake, get you magic wand out of your pants!"

Draco inwardly groaned, the whole time she had been talking he had been begging God not to let her notice that he was slightly…uncomfortable. It was her fault really, she just had to look so damn good, not to mention smell like that. He decided to use the best possible visual aid, Snape in a dress. So he repeated that over and over until the tent in his pants had gone down. 

Next to him Ginny was cutting up slugs and singing under her breath. "You're too big to fit in here, too big to fit in here, too big to fit in here! What a lovely ride, what a lovely thrill! Your penis is a Cadillac, a giant Coup de Ville! Your penis packs a wallop, your penis brings a load. And when it makes a delivery, it needs its own zip code! Nine, double zero, penis!"

"What on Earth are you singing?" Draco asked, looking at her strangely. 

"Dude! Where have you been?" Jefferson asked looking slightly offended. "That's the 'Penis Song' from the sweetest thing! The fuckin' song rocks.!" 

Blaise looked slightly confused. "Penis song?" he asked. Pansy than cut into the conversation. 

"They don't get out much, and yeah, the movie does rock." she said smiling at the two girls, than turning to Draco, who after Ginny's little "song" had to go back to imagining Snape in a dress, snapped, "Dray! Get your arse in gear and start cutting up the mandrake root!"

"Don't you have a potion of your own to worry about Parkinson?" he asked, raising one eyebrow while adjusting his robes and giving up, he was doomed to spend the rest of class like that. 

"Don't get Cocky with me you bloody wanker!" At this Ginny burst out laughing, while the three Americans looked slightly confused. 

"Umm… Gin and Tonic? I'm slightly cunffazaled." Jefferson said.

"It means he's a jerk and that he obsessively jerks off." Ginny said threw laughs. 

"Well, isn't that just the most interesting term on earth?" Spike asked, not looking amused in the least. 

"Hey, you know the whole obsessively chocking your chicken syndrome kinda applies to our beloved Spike!" Jefferson said with a huge grin. 

"Oh, is their a term for 'I-slept-with-my-dads-partners-acne-infested-brat-for-the-answers-to-the-French-test' term?" Spike asked, looking directly at Jefferson, who, to her credit, merely raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Rivers answered coldly. "whore."

"Oh, your one to talk." Ginny stated while adding another ingredient to the cauldron. 

"besides, I was fulfilling the kids fantasies." 

"Whatever JJ, and Gin? Don't get me started on your sex life." Rivers said with a cold smirk.

"what would there be to talk about? You have to _have_ sex to have a sex life, thus a sex life, get it?" Spike said as he stirred the bubbling yellow liquid. 

"Technically, she has had some sort of sex, oral, and that's suppose to be green dork." Rivers said eyeing the thick yellow potion.

"Jordan Hall, I don't think she would have done anything with him if she hadn't been drunk, and it's not suppose to be runny either." Jefferson added.

"Yeah, well, I don't think any of us, Dusty, Trashy, Tekk, and Clean included, would have let her go off with the scum if we hadn't been drunk. How do I fix it?" Spike said.

"First, subject change? And what's your trauma JJ bringing _that_ up? Arrant we allowed to make mistakes? Hear add three of these, two drops of this, and a leaf of this and it should pass inspection." Ginny said. "now, lets analyze dear Spikes love life."

"Yeah, if I remember correctly, didn't you have a lot of fun with native chicks in Hawaii?" Rivers asked, her eyes shining with mischief. 

"Is this all you bloody Americans talk about?" Harry asked from between Draco and Rivers. 

"Bloody Americans? What the hell is wrong with you people? Why in the hell do you keep saying bloody? We don't have blood on us!" Jefferson said, quite appalled by the phrase.

"Pop your chill pill JJ, it's a term that we just use a lot, kinda the way you seem to be addicted to the word 'fuck' don't take it personal. And Harry? Unless you want us to start on your love life, shut your trap." Ginny said. 

"So wait, you people are calling us 'Fucking Americans' in Brit talk?" Rivers asked looking confused.

"Cockney, or Cockney Rhyming Slang" Draco corrected without looking up. 

"So what the hell is a 'septic?'" Jefferson asked, looking quite confused. At the mention of the word "septic" Ginny, Harry , Draco, Blaise, and Pansy all stared at her. Blaise was the first to respond.

"where'd you hear that at?" he asked threw barred teeth.

"umm…well, me and Rivers were going from the library to the lunch room yesterday and some big dude said, 'Bloody septic's, not only are they bloody daft, but damned Slow to boot.' and what the hell does 'daft' mean why we're at it?" Blaise stared down at the small blonde who looked so innocent although she had been called a term equaling the word "mud blood." 

"It's a rather rude term, Septic, that is. It is used the same way as mud blood is. And daft means stupid." Pansy said looking down.

"Who called you that? Did you see what color robes he wore?" Ginny questioned, pissed that someone would dare to refer to her friends, not to mention seventh year Slytherins to boot. 

"so basically I got called trash? They called _me _thrash?" Rivers said going pale. Jefferson looked ready to kill.

Rivers eyes started watering and she broke out into loud sobs, Spike hurried to comfort his best friend wile the others just looked guilty.

May be now would be a good time to explain. Rivers, unlike her friends, hadn't always had money. Her father worked hard, as did her older brother to keep her and her sisters happy and not lacking much. Rain, Rivers older brother, whom she resembled quite a bit, was probably her favorite sibling other than her twin Laken, who unlike the Weasily twins, looked nothing alike. They were both tall, but Laken had fair skin and light brown hair her eyes were also a light green. Thus, Laken took after her fair mother where Rivers took after her Italian father. Stormy along with Atlantis also took after their mother. Stormy was the second oldest, she would be eighteen just before Christmas. And Atlantis was the baby, barely seven.

"There pigs, hun." Spike cooed to one of his best friends. He wrapped an arm around the trembling girls waist. About this time Snape came by their small group. 

"why is a member from my house so upset?" he demanded of Harry, glaring at the poor boy, Rivers, sensing the hatred between them, decided to step in. 

"It's nothing sir. I just feel a bit homesick, it has nothing to do with Potter."

"I trust you are feeling better, or do you need to go to the nurse?" He questioned the dark girl in front of him.

"I will be fine, sir. Thank you." and with that she turned to bottle the potion. 

Blaise turned to Pansy and gave him a look that clearly stated they were going to have a meeting about this later.


	9. Missing Members

A/N- I am not sure if any of you actually read these things, but o well… I think that everybody should join my Yahoo! Group… you get to know when I am updating and stuff…

http:// groups. yahoo. com/ group/ phire_ and_ ice/ ( u will have to take the spaces out of course!)

~*~*¿!SHOUT OUTS!?*~*~

Taisy- I am glad you like my story! Is this update soon enough for you?

Katy- thanks, I never had any idea that so many people would like this story! 

Raven-Roka- thanks, I'm glad you like it! Is this update quick enough for you?

The new PINK princess- I think I e-mailed you about the English insults, if you want more information just email me back!

Lucifer Frost- I am glad you like the story! 

Hart-break- umm…the fight I think you are talking about has to do with Rivers and Jefferson getting called Septic's, I think. Is that what you are talking about? Its just a really offensive term, kinda like mud blood.

DemonLady1- is this soon enough for you?

Writer gurl4- how this for soon?

Sailor Morph- sorry that I confused you, but I don't know how I confused you. 

Wow- lol, I have you talking slang? Lol, slang is fun aint it? The reason I use it so much in my story is b/c I use it so much in real life I guess.

EVERYONE- everyone should thank Lucifer Frost and Raven-Roka for how fast this got updated! I couldn't turn them down when they were both begging… besides, I already had the chapter typed up! Do you think I could get up to 100 reviews? I have never had 100 reviews before, actually I have never had as many reviews as I have right now, thanks to all of you!

Chapter 9- Missing Members

(A/N -- This chapter is the day after chapter 8)

Pansy rolled her eyes at her two companions, why oh why were all boys so damn retarded? "Blaise if you like the girl ask her out!" 

"to where?" Blaise questioned.

"How the hell am I suppose to know? I have a snowballs chance in hell of getting a date hanging around with you two losers!"

Draco, who had been staring intently into the fire looked up at her with a hurt expression on his face. "Losers? I thought we were best friends! You wound me, right here." he said pointing to the place where his heart was. But before Pansy got a chance to reply the common room door swung open to reveal a very happy looking Jefferson talking at the top of her lungs.

"…and it would be so much fun! Don't you people know what that word means? How can you all just sit around this damn musty old castle all night and day with out going crazy? At least this will be something to do that wont be breaking any rules! When's the last time we played?" Jefferson was saying, a demanding note in her voice. 

The group, Ginny, Spike, Rivers, and Jefferson sat at a table not to far form Draco and his friends.

~*~*~

"Would you stop whining please? Your giving me a head ach, and when's the last time we practiced JJ? Do you want to look stupid in front of a thousand odd people?" Rivers hissed threw barred teeth. Jefferson just smirked. 

"I practiced last week while you were at the library."

Rivers rolled her eyes and looked at Ginny, begging for help. "Jeff, we need a drummer." she said with a sigh as she pulled out her notes from Transfiguration and started studying. 

"What about Riles?" Jefferson asked, refusing to give up. 

"what about her? She's half way around the world probably sucking Ryan Lotts dick for twenty dollars so she can go buy some drugs." Rivers snapped in irritation. Jefferson fell back into her chair and pouted. 

"that was a little harsh don't you think Riv?" Spike asked looking up from a piece of paper he had been looking at. The other girl just shrugged moodily. 

"Why are you so against this Riv? Afraid you sound like shit?" Jefferson challenged the other girl. 

"You are joking right? I don't need as much practice as you do anyways, besides, why do you want to do this so much?" 

"I asked first." 

"Because its stupid alright? And what's the use? Our drummer's NOT here." 

"We could see if she would be willing to take a vacation, you know she could probably get extra credit if she said she wanted to compare the teaching styles." 

"What are you on about?" Rivers asked, irritated.

"She means Riles could just Key over like we did dork." Spike said smiling at the small blonde, they even had Ginny interested now.

"Yeah, that would solve it." she said happily. The three than disappeared off towards the dorms. 

"What was that all about?" Blaise asked looking rather confused.

"Don't know but I suppose we are going to find out later. " Pansy said frowning. What were those Americans doing now?

¿*~$~*?

Ginny Sighed as she sat down behind her desk and flipped on her computer. 

"This is going to be so much fun, we can even bring Riles shopping in Hogsmead!" Jefferson said happily from her seat on her bed. Midge was currently hiding under Jeff's desk, hoping not to be found. Spike, who was looking threw the DVD's that Mama Judy had sent, rolled his eyes. 

When the computer had fully logged her own at Wiz-net she clicked on her YAHOO sign, than compose, quickly she typed out her message.

__

Riley, 

Hey Chicka! So what's been Crackulating girlie? Sorry it took us so long to get in touch with you, but boarding schools are a lot more hectic than public or day. 

So here's the 411, Elements got offered a starting position, were opening for The Weird Sisters but we are missing the beats, how do you feel about keying over for about a week? Reply ASAP.

Later Dayz

Gin N Tonic

¿*~$~*?

So? What you thought? I know, it's short, but I swear I couldn't make it any longer w/ out giving something away!

REVIEW!

******

****

***

**

*


	10. Got Drums?

Authors babble- I really do this to much, but this time I really do have something **IMPORTANT** to say. I may not be updating quite so much, I am currently switching rooms… oh, and I have a confession to make.

This will NOT end happily ever after, but because I AM a happily ever after person, or at least a second chance person, their WILL be a sequel, I know it's a bit early to be telling you all this, but I thought you all had the right to know…I already have up to chapter 13 written. And I already have the whole idea behind the sequel, and if you ask me nice enough, I might just include the summary in the next chappie…now, on with the show…

****

~*~*¿!SHOUT OUTS!?*~*~

****

Evilryokojesseandfriend- yeah, they going to play, but not for a while, by the time they play you all might be seeing a few changes. Hint, hint! ;)

Lightning Rain- cool name! I'm glad you think that Gin and her friends are interesting. 

Taisy098- Hey, yeah, I know, it was really short, but it wouldn't have been as good if I kept going. I think I will just let you read this chapter instead of answering your question. I'm sure you all can put 2 and 2 together and figure this out way before I tell you!

The new PINK princess- Thank you, thank you! Yeah, it was short, sorry about that J this one is a bit longer…

Lady Cecilia- Thank you. Don't make you self sick with all that jumping around!

Emily22- Thank you…I try.

Lilcheerg33n- did I spell it right this time? LOL, ummm… yeah, I didn't expalin that did I? Halloween Ball.

Copperstring- sorry about the short-y-ness! 

WOW- I'm glad that my story is getting more and more interesting! Hopefully it will be very interesting by the time I am done!

Raven-Roka-Thank you!

****

Katy-I like having fans…it makes me feel so loved! LOL! Spike and Pansy wont hook up for a bit more…the first pairing I am going to get together is Ginny/Draco…than the others…Who knows, I may even make Ron gay or something…Sorry. I can't help myself.

don't forget to review!

Chapter 10- Got Drums?

__

Sup Gin N Tonic? Wow, an opening number huh? That's nice. Now Yawl know I Love yawl, but sorry, I can't. I have to practice, I sorta joined another group. Sorry, I have to go,

The one and only 

Riles 

"That bitch!" Jefferson stormed. "We found her, helped create her! She couldn't knock two damn sticks together before me and Solo! We taught her!"

"We?" Rivers questioned as she sat calmly by the fire watching 'Charmed'.

"OK, so it was just Solo, but he was _my_ boyfriend! We leave for one damn year and she jumps at the next band! I can't believe she would do this to us!" Jefferson said as she threw herself sulkily on coach next to Rivers. 

"I can't believe it took her a whole week to turn us down." Rivers stated dryly, not bothering to turn away from the television. 

"You two!" Spike interjected in there sulking and pouting, " pop your chill pills. Riles was good, even I have to admit that. But do you realize how much practice she had to go threw? She didn't have any talent, that was practice, a lot of practice. We have talent, we were born with the gift of music. None of us have ever taken a single voice lesson and we could sing better then Riley who took voice lessons for three years. JJ, you have serious talent, you are an awesome guitarist, you play better than half of the adults I know. Riv, you can play piano the way some people dream of, and you don't even practice. Gin, well, you're a musical prodigy, you can sing, dance, and play guitar. So, to sum it all up, we have talent, she has practice, we can find another drummer, it aint nothing but a thing, and a small thing."

"Thanks ever so for the pep-talk, now, on to business, how do we find a drummer? Hogwarts is a big school." Ginny asked, interested in how this was suppose to work. 

"O! I know! When my daddy was hiring a new Au Pair for us when we were little, he made fliers and hung them up around dinners and offices, we could hang them in common rooms and in halls." Jefferson said excitedly.

"And don't forget that big announcement bored in front of the mess hall." Rivers added after switching off the television. 

"Great Hall, not mess hall." Ginny corrected and Rivers rolled her eyes. " and who does the fliers?"

"I will, I finished all my homework, JJ, you can come help if ya want." Spike said as he turned to leave. Jefferson bounded out after him. 

*********

WE NEED A DRUMMER!

Phire and Ice is looking for a new drummer, it could be you!

Try outs are Saturday during lunch on the Qudditch Pitch

Open to all houses, males and females welcome!

Be there or be square!

***********

Pansy smirked at the black paper with the silver lettering. She quickly checked her watch, she had exactly twenty-eight minutes to talk him into this. 

*

"NO WAY!" 

"Their good Dray! They need someone with talent, That's you! We all know you can do it, at least try!"

"Pansy, what part of no don't you understand?"

"Well, if your chicken…" Draco's silvery eyes flashed, she knew she had him, he was so predictable. 

*******

Gin looked out at the sea of people that had showed up for tryouts and groaned. Spike, who was seated next to her smirked evilly. 

"There's got to be some talent in there somewhere, all we have to do now is wait for Jeff to get here." Ginny nodded and took a sip of her water.

Ten minutes later Ginny could see Jefferson's pink and blond head weaving threw the crowd in front of her. 

"It's about time." Rivers muttered.

"Ever so sorry chaps!" Jefferson said brightly. "I have detention tonight, running in the halls or some such non since. And than I ran into Dumbledore, he's alright with all this, even said he would give us a place to practice, but Spike, I hope your talent is above fifth year, no one below fifth year can even try out."

Ginny nodded, placed her wand at her throat and muttered a charm under her breath.

"Ok, thanks to everyone that came out here today for tryouts! Were sorry to inform you that due to recent findings, you must be a fifth year or above to try out." More than half of the assembled students left. "Also, you have to have a passing grade in all of your classes, including potions." about ten of the remanding people left. "You need to be able to play the drums, not a drum." a few more people left. "OK, the rest of you will write your name, year, and house on a piece of paper that we pass around. " with that a paper magically appeared and people began passing it around. 

Thirty minutes later Gin stood again, paper in hand. "OK, I am going to call your name and your going to come up and play, when your done, you can do whatever, you can stay and watch the competition or you can go eat lunch, At four your all going to come back to hear what we decided. Ravenclaw, Sixth year, Ally Jordan!"

Spike Winced at the sound the tall blonde made. 

"Thanks Ally, that was…Lovely. Next, Lovegood, Luna!"

Ginny smiled encouragingly at the girl. She picked up the discarded drumsticks and hit the cymbal once before standing up and walking off stage. Jefferson made a low whistling sound under her breath. "Marry Procop!"

Two and a half hours and a bottle of muggle aspirin later found Ginny calling out the last name. 

"Slytherin, Seventh Year, Malfoy, Draco!"

And that was that. Gin sat, a huge smile on her face. He would suck, probably worse than some, she would go lay down and let the rest of the band figure out what to do. 

Unfortunately for Ginny, that idea went out the window when Draco sat down to play. She had to admit, the boy was good, but she didn't have to like it. 

*********

"But Gin, he's our talent!" Spike said pleadingly.

"He's way better than Riles ever was." River added.

"No, O hell no. I go to school with him, I manage potions without killing him, I live in the same house with him, I refuse to willingly subject myself to anymore of his egotistical, I'm-a-stupid-ass-Malfoy-therefore-I-am-better-than-everyone-eles-on-thefucking-planet Attitude! I'm sick of it."

"Gin, be reasonable. We need a drummer, a good drummer, you said it yourself, the boy is good. It's like he gets lost in his own little world or something. I know you saw it. Just give him a chance, for the band?" Spike asked, his eyes pleading.

"Fine, he gets Probation though, three strikes and he's out, agreed?" 

"Agreed."


	11. Can't Refuse

Authors Babble- I would like to do something that I have never done before now, I would like to dedicate this chapter to **the new PINK princess**, thanks girlie, you were my 100th reviewer! 

o, and they finally figured out what was wrong with me today, I have severe allergies and we are now having to re-do my room because my dad thinks that the carpet that is in there may be moldy which means I aint going to be changing rooms anytime in the near future, which means I wont be to busy to write my story, or update.

Ok, now…

~*~*¿!SHOUT OUTS!?*~*~

****

Lightning Rain-thanks!

****

WOW- **yeah, me too, I royally suck, my teacher says I make his ears bleed! LOL, sucks for him!**

****

Lady Cecilia- I warned you about that bouncing didn't I?

****

Jessie81589- sorry for the short chapters, I think the longest is chapter is the chapter after this one, it takes up 12 pages on my comp and like 20 in my note book, I write big though!

Lilcheerg33n- thank you, is this fast enough for you?

The new PINK princess- LOL, I'm glad you like the length better, and thanks for being my 100th reviewer!

Grumpy1-yeah, I actually read a story where someone had him playing the guitar, it was cool. LOL, I will tell my friend Ty that because he's the one that I modeled Spike after, looks and all, he's super sweet too.

Ash44- yeah, I thought it was pretty cool, because everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves, or royally screw up, wither way, they deserve the chance.

Taisy098- yeah, Riles is a bitch huh? Just wait till you find out EXACTLY what she did, now that causes some serious friction between two characters, but yeah, a certin thing that Draco don't know how to do kinda creates a huge problem!

Copperstring- here's your update

Hydrad- here you go

Evilryolojesseandfiend- Isn't being a happy ever after person fun? Yeah, I will give you the summery, it will be after the shout outs!

Lucifer Frost- I am going to have them playing versions of other peoples sons, versions that have been made to make since with the story, and I have no idea who Tsunami Bomb is, and I have never heard the song, sorry.

Summary to the sequel:

__

Six Feet Under: Or Close to It.

Ginny fled to the United States after a painful break up with Draco Malfoy in seventh year. She has lived there for four years, it has also been four years since she was diagnosed with a rare blood decease, but it is curable, problem? Ginny needs seven drops of blood, the same type as hers, to add to the other ingredients. Her chances of finding someone with her blood type? 1,000 to .01, not good. So she goes back to England to spend the last few months she has to live with her family and friends. Will old loves be rekindled?

!WARNING!- very emotional chapter, talks of incest, along with a peek of the Malfoy that nobody except a select few have the privilege of seeing.

Chapter 11-Can't refuse

"But you tried out!" Pansy stormed, her blue eyes flashing with her anger. 

"And? You made me! If you care so much about them finding a drummer, you do it." Draco shot at her. Pansy glared at him.

"You're an ass, did you know that? I don't know why I even bother. Just sit around on your lazy arse, Draco. I'm sure if your little pedestal is pulled out from under you, your engagement to Sunday Miller will cushion your fall." Draco's eyes flashed at the mention of his "fiancée." 

"Don't you dare bring _that_ into this Parkinson."

"What? Your precious filthy rich whore to goddess like to drag threw the mud? Oh, sorry Malfoy, I forgot that you wanted to grow up, marry a ditzy, cruel, stuck up, bitch and become a death eater too. 'cause you know, I'm more than sure that that is what's expected of you. Both her parents are death eaters, and I heard her talking about joining the ranks. You going to let an old bat order you around? Wow, does your mum know? I bet she would be real impressed , but I suppose when you have a girl like Miller, nobody else matters." 

"Leave my mother out of this." Draco said threw gritted teeth, his fists clenched at his sides. She knew she was pushing it, but she knew Draco. An engagement was talked about for them, but than Sunday Miller had come along. Although she was ecstatic not to be the one who was destined to have and put up with the youngest Malfoy for the rest of her life, she felt bad for Draco. He was trapped in a loveless marriage with Sunday. And because her father felt bad on his little princess missing out on the Malfoy fortune, he had promised her that she could marry any one she choose, of course she gladly excepted this, she didn't want to marry Draco, he was her best friend, not her soul mate.

"Draco! You know you want to do this!" Pansy said throwing her arms up in desperation. Draco signed, his shoulders slumped, he racked a hand threw his blonde and blue hair. Any other girl would have swooned at the site he presented, even looking defeated, Draco Malfoy made an impressive figure. But as it was, Pansy didn't flinch. She just didn't feel that way towards him.

"How do you know?" Draco finally asked, he sat on the edge of the massive king sized bed. He looked defeated and venerable. Pansy suddenly felt ashamed that she had dragged Sunday into the conversation, it was a low blow, but she didn't show it. 

"Because I know you. The real you. Everyone else sees 'Spawn of the Devil' Draco; or cold, distant, unfeeling Draco. I know the carefree Draco; I know the romantic Draco. I know the little boy Draco that cried himself to sleep every night when he was little; I know the Draco that loves his mother more than anyone else could imagine loving theirs. I know the Draco who has scars on his back and in his mind; I know the Draco that yearns to love, and be loved more than anything. But most of all, I know the Draco that's one of my best friends, The one that used to stick up for me when people picked on me and I was to shy to stand up for myself. The one who cares to much and shows it to little." Pansy now had tears rolling down her cheeks. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry, well to hell with that promise, she thought. 

"I don't want to marry her you know." She could hear the sadness in his voice, it broke her heart all over again. She smiled a sad and weary smile. 

"I know, darling, but some things just can't be helped."

He pulled her to him, crushing her in a hug, his face buried in her golden locks. His body shook and convulsed. She rubbed his back, trying to sooth him, or trying to help the unshed tears to the surface, she wasn't sure which. He hadn't cried since his tenth birthday when his only present from his father had been a scar on his hip from a knife. He swore he would never do it again, he would never give another person the satisfaction of seeing him cry, now, he had forgotten how to cry. So she sat there, holding her shaking friend tightly, and saying a prayer to every god she could think of for Draco and Sunday, well mostly for a miracle, preferably it involved a dead Sunday Miller. And that's how Blaise Zambini found his two best friends later, holding each other tightly, fast asleep.

~*xo*~

After locating his two best friends asleep he silently made his way to the library. He understood what most people didn't, that they were only friends. Hell, he himself had fallen asleep in that position many times over the years, clinging to Pansy because she was real, she was always there when you needed her. Sure, she was a Slytherin, she was nasty and had a hate list three miles long, but she was real. If she didn't like you, you knew it, but if you were privileged enough to be her friend, than you had it made. That was what Blaise loved about Pansy, she was so honest that it sometimes hurt, but he also knew that she was like that because she cared. 

Despite what she said about Potter, she cared that he kept going up against the most powerful dark wizard of there time, and she wanted the good to win, she needed the good to win. She cared that Ginny Weasily had to be comforted by her friends every night because she woke up screaming. She cared that Draco was destined for a loveless marriage in hell. She cared whether people picked on the Weasily's because they were poor, because in truth, they were far richer than most, in the end, they still had each other. She cared whether or not people picked Granger because she was muggle born, Pansy's own mother had been muggle born. 

He knew Pansy was a good person, that she prayed every night for all three of their sins, it didn't matter to who she prayed because she didn't pray to anyone on particular, she just prayed. 

Blaise walked threw the library doors, he walked around looking far a place to sit away from every one else, he had some things he needed to think about. He had spotted a snug little table in a shadowed corner away form the main stream people when his eyes fell on a girl with her back to him. She had shiny black hair that reached the middle of her back, she sat perfectly striate as if a metal rod had been placed down the back of her expensive dark blue robes. She turned her head, and looked down her nose at him, a haughty, "I-am-so-much-better-than-you-that-you-shouldn't-be-allowed-to-breath-the-same-air-as-me" look, his mouth went dry with fear. She had very sharp features, not soft and sweet like Jefferson, Ginny, Rivers, or Pansy, but extremely sharp as in hallowed cheeks and a long sharp nose that reminded him of the beak on Fury, Draco's Hawk. Her skin was so pale you would think she was allergic to the sun. she had thin lips that were tinted a blood curdling red, giving her more of the undead vibe than was needed, all she needed were a pair of fangs and she was the stuff nightmares were made of. Her eyes were a chilling blue/white, they were cold and unfeeling, not happy and beautiful like Jefferson's blue eyes. Her eyebrows were tweezed to give her a permanent surprised look. She smiled a slow smile that looked forced and didn't quite extend to her eyes. 

"Blaise." She said, acknowledging his presence. She had a long elegant neck that didn't quite look right on her, She was thin and bony. She was known as the Ice Princess of Slytherin. She was tall, taller than most girls, only an inch shorter than Blaise. 

"Sunday, Calvin." he nodded to the equally pale boy that was seated across from Sunday Miller. Calvin Miller was Sundays first cousin. He was equally as tall and skinny with the same cold blue eyes and shiny black hair, the only difference being that his only reached his shoulders and was pulled back in a low pony tale at the base of his neck. He was the same height as Blaise, only with out the muscle, actually he was quite feminine looking, his features just as sharp as his cousins. 

"Where's Draco?" Sunday asked, still holding the forced smile, looking around Blaise.

"He's…umm….not here. I mean, not here in the library, he is here at the school though." he fumbled for words, he really did not like Sunday Miller. She lifted one quizzical eyebrow, and if he wasn't as uncomfortable as he was he would have found the expression quite humorous.

"O? And where would my darling Fiancée be?" Her voice dripping with sweetness that could kill a hummingbird. 

"Around." he said nervously. All of a sudden the library doors swung open admitting two giggling girls. Jefferson spotted Blaise and whispered something in her red headed companion's ear while pointing at the tall dark Slytherin. The red head frowned but nodded. They made their way over to him.

"Hey Zambini." Jefferson said with a huge smile. The two were obviously ignoring both Millers, who eyed the two girls with unhidden hatred. 

"Tally, Weasily." he nodded to the two girls.

"Would you give these to Malfoy for me?" Ginny asked sweetly while handing him a folder filled with papers and a note tapped to the front. Blaise laughed nervously, of course they wouldn't know about the engagement, Draco had made it a point that no one knew except family and Pansy, and anyone who told had to deal with his wrath. 

"Why don't we…talk over here?" He asked gesturing to a far away table. The two girls gave him a strange look but complied non the less.

"Ok, what's up? I have never seen you nervous." Ginny said once they were out of ear shot of the two Millers. Ginny glanced back at the two glaring cousins and looked at Blaise concerned. Blaise hid a grin, who would have ever thought that Ginny Weasily would be concerned for _him_?

"Nothing, she just makes me uncomfortable." Well, it was partly true, she did make him uncomfortable, but the whole reason was he was always afraid of offending her and it getting back to Lucius, or worse yet, Voldermort.

"Sunday Miller? Yeah, she's slightly scary. I think that her and her cousin are permanently attached at the hip or something." And it was true, Sunday Miller never went anywhere without Calvin Miller.

"That's nothing," Jefferson said with a shudder, "I went to the kitchen last week for some…water…"

"We have water in the room, Jeff." Ginny cut her off. Jefferson shot Ginny a look that clearly said 'would you like to tell the story, or should I?' Ginny smirked, they always interrupted each other, they both hated it.

"Anyways… I went to get some _water_ and when I came back…it was so gross…they were kissing, and I don't mean 'O you're my absolute favorite family member, here let me kiss you on your cheek' type of kiss, I mean tongue rap sort of kiss." 

'Well, well, well. I always knew they were unhealthily close, but I had no idea they were kissing cousins! I need to talk to Pansy!'

~*xo*~

Pansy shifted closer to the warmth, lazily she opened her eyes, only to shut them rather quickly. The light from the window was reflecting off of white/blonde hair. Carefully she opened her eyes again, it wouldn't do to be blinded by Draco's hair. She was lying on her back with Draco beside her, his arm draped over her stomach,. Pansy sighed as she recollected the argument earlier. She wiggled out from under Draco's arm and stretched. He moaned and rolled over, but he was a heavy sleeper and didn't wake. 

Pansy quickly found a piece of parchment and a quill, penning a quick note to Draco telling him that she hoped he reconsidered his earlier stand on the band front before slipping down the hall to her own room. She ignored her computer flashing that she had unread mail and made her way to the bathroom. She filled the tub up with hot water and bubble bath. Once the tub was filled to her satisfaction she stripped off her rumpled, slept in clothes and pinned up her hair before slipping into the hot water. She leaned back and let the purplish bubbles that smelled of Vanilla and Lavender engulf her. "I feel bad for any women that wakes up next to Draco an a regular basis." she murmured, remembering the effect that sunlight and his hair had made.

She heard the door to her bedroom open and shut, but dismissed it as it being one of her room mates, well, until someone had enough nerve to knock on the bathroom door.

"I'm in here!" Pansy yelled, annoyed that someone would interrupt her while she was trying to relax

"Pansy?" a muffled male voice asked threw the door, it definitely wasn't ant of her room mates, they were all girls!

"Yeah?" she said, thoroughly confused, the door inched open and in popped Blaise Zambini's head.

"Hey, I really need to talk to you, it's important." he said as he strode in, shutting an locking the door before propping himself up on the counter. Pansy looked down checking to make sure that she was completely covered by the thick bubbles. She really needed to remember to lock that damned door.

"What?" 

"Well, I ran into Weasily and Tally today in the Library." He said, looking rather uncomfortable. Pansy raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Did you finally ask Jeff out?" she questioned. He glared.

"No, it wasn't social, I was cornered in the library by the Miller Cousins. Well Jeff and Gin came in and they wanted me to give some music and shit to Dray. Well we got to talking and turns out that Jeff caught the Millers attached at the lip in the common room a few nights ago, I mean really attached. She said they were groping each other and shit." Pansy let out a peal of laughter.

"Purrr-fect! Incest? HA! I always knew they were a little to close!

"Well? What are we going to do? I mean we cant just let Dray marry the bitch now that we know she isn't being faithful!" pansy rolled her eyes.

"Neither is Drake!"

"Yeah, but he isn't making out with his cousin, is he?" .

"For your sake, Zambini I would hope not, you're his only cousin at Hogwarts."

"Your not funny, you know what I meant! What are we going to do?" 

Pansy gave him the smirk that let everyone know exactly why she had been put in Slytherin, it was the smirk that meant she was out on the hunt to destroy someone's life, and this time it was Sunday Miller, she was going to rip that damned pedestal out from under the stupid whore! One of the gods had finally answered her prayers!


	12. Temperamental Red Heads

Authors Babble- DRAMA! And lots of it! Hehe… 

~*~*¿!SHOUT OUTS!?*~*~

****

Lady Cecilia- umm…there's not really a bitch fight in this chapter, but Ginny does knock Draco off of his high horse, literally…o…and there is a fight, but I aint telling who it is between!^_^

****

Ash44- Sunday has to be nice, to their faces, Blaise and Draco are best friends, and, although Draco is a sweet person to his friends he's a Wanker to his enemy's, and he counts Sunday as in enemy…you will understand later.

****

DiscordantDragon- yeah, I have read 'Ginny from the Block' which I highly recommend btw, that's actually where I got the idea for the letters in the beginning, but thanks for liking my story, I never thought this many people would like it!

****

Gin Eveningstar- I think that Pansy being a bitch is over done, and I like going against the crowd…my Pansy is sweet! And where I am from cousins being married is ok, but they have to at least be 4th cousins, im talkin first cousins-mother-is-the-sister-of-his-dad lovin, besides, I aint done yet, it IS going to get worse.

****

The new PINK princess-Don't we all wanna fall asleep wrapped up in Draco Malfoys arms?

****

Kat- thanks!

****

Sickgirl42-thank you!

****

Lady Phoenix Feather- Yes, I have written other stories… STORMS was my first one, and the only one that I finished…so far…Gin Interupted, which I have put on hold until I can think of something exciting to happen…and Threw the Rain, which I have the next chapter to, I just lazy…but to get to them just click on my name at the top!

****

WOW- nope…my lips are sealed…(well Except for *****, but that's a different story all together!)…I aint telling!

****

Gen-here you go hunny, sorry it took so long!  


****

Lilcheerg33n-I'm not sure if its funny, I hope so, there is a sexy Draco though!

****

Ginny23- the sequels not going to be here for a while, but im glad I have you hooked!

****

Evilryokojesseandfiend- im glad you like my pansy, I think that Bitch-Pansy is vastly over done and its been killed, hundreds of times.

****

Lightning Rain- yeah, I think I would just off myself if Pansy was out to get me!

****

swim fan-lol

****

d[n-n]b- I agree…incest is gross…It makes me sick when my friends tell me my brothers are hot, you just don't tel people that there siblings have sex appeal, its wrong!

****

EVERYONE!!!!- any one wondering what exactly Riles did? Or who was on the phone in the beginning? You about to find out.

12. Temperamental Red Heads 

Ginny Weasily was pissed, beyond pissed. She stood there, her booted foot tapping impatiently on the hard stone floor of the chamber they had been assigned to have band practice in. She had agreed. Why the hell had she agreed? She should have known better. He was late and was holding up practice. She hadn't seen him outside of class since the tryouts, and even then he refused to look at her, not that she minded that much, he was just so bloody infuriating! Ginny checked her watch for the umpteenth time, Draco Malfoy was 20 minutes late, exactly. The king of punctuality was late. 

"I _knew_ this was a bad idea! He has no regard for anyone but himself! I stormed at her three best friends. Spike, who had been playing with his computer shot a look at Jefferson who had been flipping threw a fashion 'zine. Rivers raised an eyebrow from where she sat surrounded by her homework. None of them dared to interrupt her raging though, the Weasily temper was not something to toy with. "I swear to the gods when I get my hands on that twitchy, bouncing, death eater, Voldermort fucking little ferret I am going to drag his sorry ass out to the damn lake and…" but whatever Ginny was going to do, no one found out because at that moment Draco spoke up from where he had been leaning in the doorway, listening unfazed to the small red head voice her opinion of him.

"O, don't get your knickers in a twist, Weasily." He said calmly from the doorway of the Room Of Requirement. He had very much enjoyed watching the little Weasel get all worked up, she was even hotter when she was in a rage. And in the face of the infamous Weasily temper, there Draco Malfoy stood, all of his cool arrogance in place. His hair was neatly spiked, the blue highlights shimmering in the torch light. His school robes hung open, and he was defiantly not wearing school attire, in fact, it was the furthest from school attire anyone could wear and get away with it. He had on a pair of lose fitting dark blue jeans held up with a black belt, a thin line of baby blue silk boxers peeped out, instead of the usual intimidating, demeaning, or plain gross t-shirt he wore in place of his uniform shirt he had on a clean white wife beater, or, like Spike liked to call them, bitch beater (AKA- muscle shirt, Ty has me calling them bitch beaters, you corrupt me Ty, you really do!), that showed off his perfectly toned seekers body (Insert drool and sigh here). Ginny had to blink a couple of times before she demanded herself to get a reign in on her thoughts, because at the moment the key thought was how fast it would take to get the rest of Draco's clothes off of him. She took a deep breath before replying to his knickers comment.

"Don't think, not for one nanosecond that you have, or ever had, any affect on my knickers, Malfoy. Now get your lazy ('but cute' Ginny added mentally) ass in here and practice!" Draco rolled his gray eyes, but complied and walked over to the drums. Spike, Rivers, and Jefferson all scrambled to their instruments, not wanting to invoke Ginny and her anger to turn on them. 

Once they had all figured out what song they were playing and such they started, with only a few set backs, like when Draco revealed he didn't know how to read music.

"Please tell me that this is some joke just so you can push my buttons." Ginny begged threw gritted teeth. 

"So sorry to disappoint you, but no, I really can't read music, I never learned."

"You tried out for a bloody band, Malfoy, it didn't occur to you that you would need to know how to read music? I know your not that thick!" Draco just shrugged. Ginny released a frustrated scream.

"Temper, temper." Draco reprimanded. 

~*xo*~

Draco woke up with a killer head ach, and the fact that someone was talking quite loudly and cheerfully didn't go unnoticed. He groaned and opened his eyes. He was in the hospital wing. 

Wait, the hospital wing?

"Well, he's alive, she could have done worse." said a voice to his left, he waited for his vision to clear, and for the two Spikes to merge into one Spike.

"Hey there Mate! She sure as hell did a number on you." Blaise said happily from beside him 

"What the fuck are you so happy about, Zambini?" 

"He sure is piss-y when he first wakes up, aint he?" Jefferson asked with a smirk from her seat on a stool not far from Rivers, who was taken up residence in a chair. Rivers rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be asking 'why the hell am I in the hospital wing?' instead of being a grouchy lil' piss aint?" Rivers asked. Draco raised a silver blonde eyebrow. No one said anything.

"Well? Why the hell am I in the gods damned hospital wing?" Rivers smirked.

"Gin and Tonic has an awesome right hook. Knocked your ass flat out."

"You really shouldn't have been a smart ass with her. She was already pissed that you were late, and it takes a lot to get her pissed." Jefferson said with a cheerful smile. 

"Dusty and Rain are going to be proud, don't you think?" Rivers asked Jefferson.

"Yulp, the whole BB Squad is. Of course, if they find out cool headed Gin is getting a lecture." 

"BB Squad?" Pansy, who hadn't said anything until now questioned.

"Cool headed? More like hot headed" Draco mumbled, everyone pointedly ignored him.

"Big Brother Squad. Its my brother, Rivers brother, and all their friends. They adopted Ginny. They would be so proud that she knocked a guy that Is two times her height out." Jefferson said. 

"And don't forget she already had six big brothers of her own, dude, you got off lucky, she could have been a lot more brutal, as of now, you only have a broken nose, which by the way, that that lady can fix in a second, oh and a split lip. And I wouldn't be surprised if you had a black eye too." Rivers said with a huge smile.

"well, I'm off." Spike said as he started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Rivers asked.

"Your joking right? Malfoy, the dude _we_ talked Gin into letting into the band, just got the shit kicked out of him because he couldn't read music. _We_ have to find Gin, talk her out of offing Malfoy, or us for that matter, and not kickin his ass out of the band. Than we get the pleasant job of talking her into letting one of us teach him how to read music."

"Righto kiddo." Jefferson said. She smiled and waved to the others before she followed Spike out of the infirmary. 

Rivers rolled her eyes but got up to follow. "Later." she said as she disappeared around the corner, joining the others on their way to meet the wrath known as Ginny Weasily's temper. 

Draco turned to Pansy and gave her his most hateful glare, "I blame you." he stated in a matter of fact sort of way. Pansy smiled her sweetest smile and patted him on the head before leaving the two boys. She had some life ruining things to plan at the moment. Draco continued to glare at the door that she had disappeared out of.

"Stupid girls." he said as he laid there in the infirmary pouting. The comment earned a "aint that the truth" from Blaise.

~*xo*~

"I shouldn't have listened to you! I knew it was a bad idea, but did I listen to my instincts? No, I listened to you! We could have found someone else, but no, we just had to have the idiot that can't read music!" Ginny stormed, Spike flinched.

"But he has talent Gin, that proves it! If he couldn't read music that means he never had any lessons, and if I remember correctly _we_ taught _you_ to read music. So get off you gods damned soap box! If you stand there flinging insults that makes you no better than him!" Jefferson stormed, finally losing her cool. "Yeah, we get it, you two don't get along! He is a racist little fuckin ferret, good for him! But he has the talent that we need. So you, yes you, Virginia Weasily, are going to teach him how to read music! You two need to learn how get along and if it takes locking you in a dark little room devoid of human contact for hours on end than we will. He is no better than you are Gin, and you let him get to you. He wanted you to loose you temper." Ginny raised an eyebrow at the heated lecture she had just been given. It wasn't the first time that Jefferson had lectured her, but it was the first time that Jefferson had threatened to force Ginny into doing something that she didn't want to do.

"I refuse to apologize!" Ginny pouted, flopping down on the couch next to Spike. 

"O your going to apologize." Rivers said, imitating her mothers no nonsense tone. 

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" 

"You lost your temper Ginny! You hit him! That was wrong, nothing ever got solved by violence, and you're the one that says that!" Spike said, joining in on scalding his best friend. Ginny looked down at her boots, debating with herself. 

Jefferson was the one that resorted to violence, Rivers was the one that lost her temper at the drop of a hat, and Spike was the one that was hard headed and hated to say he was sorry. Ginny was always the voice of reason, the one that lectured them on their tempers, the one that forced them to say they were sorry. 

Sure, Jefferson had lectured her before, but on letting people walk all over her, not for walking all over someone else. She had lectured Ginny on her self confidence and other such things, but never, never had Ginny thought that Jefferson would be lecturing her because she had lost her temper. 

"Fine, you guys are right. But he should have told us he couldn't read music to start with. I have detention all this week for hitting another student, We, fine, I can start teaching him either next week or before detentions, which ever." Ginny said, caving. It was no use to argue, she was out numbered. And to tell the truth, Jefferson was right. It wasn't her instincts that told her not to let Draco be in the band, it was her hatred for the son of a death eater, and that wasn't fair. He had never directly attacked her. Even on the train, it was her family, not her.

"Alright, I will ask Draco when he would like to start, and where he would like to be taught at." Spike said as he too sat on the couch. 

"Besides, we need him so we can beat Riles and Bunny Longwood." Rivers said as she picked up the remote control. 

"What?" Jefferson asked, disbelief clear in her voice.

"Nothing, forget I said it." Rivers said, apparently realizing she had just given something away that she hadn't meant to.

"O hell no. Rivers Lindsey James, you tell me exactly what the fuck you know, and I mean right now!" Jefferson said as se snatched the remote from the taller girl. 

"Riles joined Bunny's group ok?" Rivers bit out savagely as she yanked the remote back.

"you knew about the other group the whole time didn't you? You knew and you didn't say a god damned word about it! How long?" Jefferson demanded, her eyes flashing with her anger.

"…"

"HOW FUNCKING LONG RIVERS? HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?" Jefferson yelled, the other girl looked away, ashamed.

"Since the train ride." She whispered, her voice barely audible. 

"That's who you were talking to when Malfoy came in?" Spike asked, Rivers nodded.

"And you didn't tell us? You kept that from Me, gods, James, I thought you were a better friend than that." Jefferson said with a sad shake of her head before she exited the room. A wet trail marked the tears that had escaped the taller girls eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jefferson's right, I should have told yawl. I need to go think." She said before she too disappeared out the door. 

"I never thought I would see the day those two came to blows." Spike said with a slight frown. Ginny gave him a quizzical look, he sighed before revealing the meaning behind those words. "Jeff and Riv have been best friends since Kindergarten, Jeff stood up to some bullies that were picking on Riv and Lake, they've been friends ever since. I don't think either of them have ever actually gone inferno (A/N- I stole your word Wow!) on the other, they have never had a reason to."

"Until Riley." Ginny said bitterly, it was just like the cold stuck up bitch to ruin a perfect friendship that had lasted for eleven years. 

"Yeah, well, I guess I will go chat it up with Zambini and Malfoy, FYI, he is still in the hospital from that beat down you gave him."

"I only hit him a couple of times." Ginny said pouting.

"That's what you say, I could swear I saw you kick him, but you are ruthless, Gin."

"what ever. You go have a wonderful chat with the ferret while I try and figure out a way to keep Riv and Jeff from killing each other."

"good luck with that one, hun. See ya."

"Later."

~*xo*~

"Hey Blaise, Dray." Spike greeted. Draco's eye had turned a nasty color, and his lip was split, other than that the boy looked like Ginny Weasily had never touched him.

"Sup Spike?" the dark haired boy asked. 

"Well, a lot actually. You want a play by play, or just the part where Gin decided out fates?" 

"I'm currently cooped up in the bloody hospital because the little winch, I want a damned play by play!" Draco said with a pout.

"Well, Gin has detention for knockin the shit out of you…"

"Well, she deserves detention." he said in a foul manner, which, to his credit, Spike ignored.

"…But she agreed to teaching you to read music…"

"She-her-me-teach…" Draco sputtered, thoroughly bewildered.

"…of course, she is going to apologize for hitting you in the first place…"

"…music, me? Her- me…"

"…So you get to pick a place that you feel comfortable having to learn in…"

"…music? Teach- her me…"

"…and then Jeff and Rivers came to blows because Riv kept a secret major from her…"

"…crazy…"

"…about why our first drum player was indisposed when we need her…"

"..and me…"

"… I for one am glad to have another male in the group, do you have any idea what its like to be around nothing but girls? You start to question your sanity. So, where do you want to learn? I hear the library's good, never been there myself." Spike finished off, he had ignored Draco's stupid interruptions of muttering unintelligent fragments of sentences. Draco sat there, looking quite bewildered. It was a full ten minutes before he could form a full sentence.

"The Weasel is going to teach me to read music? Why don't I just commit suicide right now?" 

"OK, first off, you had better not call her Weasel, Weaselette, or anything else along the lines of a rodent. You will just end up in the hospital wing, again, and this time she wont apologize, if there's anything left to apologize to. And the suicide remark, could it wait till after we opened for the Weird Sisters at the Halloween Ball, please?" 

"She calls me a ferret, why can't I call her a weasel?" 

"Well," Blaise said looking as if he might regret this later, "If you are going to call her Weasel and you walk down a hall and yell out to her by that name, there is a very good chance your going to come face to face with the other Weasel."

"Good point."

"Now, how about the Library at…say, 6:30? Gin has Detention at 8:00. And I expect you to behave."

"Yeah, whatever." Draco said with a pout. (A/N- now we all have to admit, a pouting Draco does sound very yummy!)

"Now, what happened with Tally and James?" Blaise asked in concern. Spike settled in to explain.

~*xo*~

Ginny sighed as she pulled her leather jacket more tightly around herself. It wasn't cold out yet , but it wasn't exactly warm enough to be running around with out a jacket either, so now she was looking for her two best friends, their jackets held snugly against her. She made her way out of the school, praying to all the gods she didn't get caught outside after hours, the doors would be locked, plus she had a detention. "and I get to teach the ferret music, fun." she said sarcastically under her breath. She made her way towards the lake, there was a good chance that that was where Jefferson would be, and Rivers would have probably gone to the Qudditch field. 

Sure enough, Jefferson had situated herself on a bolder by the lake.

"Hey chick, did you know that talking to yourself was a sign of genius?" The blonde looked up, whipping tears from her face.

"I thought it was sign of insanity?" Ginny laughed, leave it to Jeff. 

"Nah, that's only if you answer your self, you know, like Spike does?" 

Jefferson giggled before turning back to the lake.

"So…you wanna talk about it JJ? I am a very wonderful listener." Ginny said with exaggerated pride.

"Why couldn't she just tell me?" the other girl asked, fresh tears making salty trail down her cheeks. Ginny Sighed, that's Jeff for you, ask one question that she doesn't know the answer to. 

"You would have to ask her Doll. But I don't think that the two of you should let this ruin your friendship. Here, don't catch a cold, and don't get locked out of the castle." she said giving the blonde a hug and her light pink jacket before standing up and brushing the dirt off of her jeans.

"Are you going to talk to Rivers now?" 

"If I can find her." Ginny answered, the other girl just looked out across the lake, obviously excepting that she was going to talk to the other girl. Ginny nodded one time before spinning around and purposefully walking towards the Qudditch Pitch.

She glanced down at her watch, 6:00, and she still didn't know what time she was suppose to meet the ferret. She stepped cautiously on to the pitch, lately the locker rooms had become a favorite place for fooling around, and she didn't think her already Jefferson, Rivers, and Spike warped mind could take the sight of sweaty bodies fawning all over each other.

Sure enough, strange noises were coming from the Hufflepuff dressing room, which Ginny pointedly ignored going anywhere near as she made her way to the stands and to the dark haired girl seated in them. 

"So, how mad is she?" Rivers called out before Ginny had made it to her. 

"I think that she's more hurt that you didn't come right out and tell her that one of her best friends had joined forces with the enemy."

"But how could I have told her that, Gin? How could I hurt her like that? I just didn't want to hurt her. Is that so bad? Does it make me such a bad person?" Ginny sighed, why couldn't they ask her questions she could answer, bloody hell.

"I don't know, you are going to have and talk to her…here's a jacket, I don't want you to catch a cold, pepper up potion is like poking your self in the eye with a pencil, no one should have to go threw that. Now do excuse me, I get to meet with Spike, than I got pushed into teaching the ferret music, please don't get locked out, and if you do, do you have your cell?" the other girl nodded, "Then call mine and I will let you in, ar text me, what ever, but try and talk to JJ, please?" 

"I will try…And I will text you, I wanna know all the rotten details of being alone with the Slytherin Sex God, ok?" 

"Eww… don't call him that, it's sick, and wrong on o so many levels."

"Whatever, he looks yummy if you ask me."

"Which I didn't. See ya."

"Bye."

~*xo*~

After a brief chat with Spike Ginny made her way to the library, along with a nice stack of sheet music ranging from "Mary Had a Little Lamb" to her very own original songs. She quickly found a table away from the throng of people that usually congregated in the library. 

"Fancy meeting you here." came a deep drawl from behind her, she rolled her eyes, did he always have to sneak up on people?

"Look Malfoy, I don't like apologizing when I didn't do anything wrong, which I didn't you deserved everything you got, except the kick, so I am sorry for kicking you when you were already down, and out." she said with out turning around and continued to shuffle threw the papers.

"Gee Red, was that an apology?" he asked as he came around and sat directly across from her. She lifted an eyebrow at the name "Red."

"yes, and what the hell is up with that name?" 

"I figured that I shouldn't call you Weasel because there is another weasel running around here somewhere, so I decided that I would call you Red." he said, a proud smirk on his face.

"Gee, how thoughtful of you." Ginny said dryly. "Now on to the work…"

About twenty minutes into the lesson they were rudely interrupted.

"WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU SITTING WITH MY SISTER?" Ginny groaned, she really didn't have time for this.

"O, Hullo Weasily, we were just…studying." Draco said rather calmly, along with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrow, he just felt like dying today didn't he?

"Ginny, how could you be hanging around with…with…IT!" Hermione asked, her voice raising to a rather shrill note at the end, obviously Hermione didn't like Draco much either.

"Really mudblood, you would think that the little book worm would have a rather broad vocabulary, wouldn't you?" Ron turned a rather nasty shade of red, he even matched his hair, only his hair was a tad bit more orange. Than he swung at Draco, who ducked and lunged for him. Hermione let out a god awful scream as Draco tackled her best mate.

Ginny banged her head against the table.

Hermione continued to yell obesities as the two boys rolled around on the ground trying to get the upper hand, Ginny continued to bang her head on the table. 

Than the Librarian ( I forget her name, if anyone could give it to me I would be very grateful) decided to find out why book shelves were being knocked into and someone was yelling, and where that thud sound was coming from. She found it alright…Draco and Ron had progressed into knocking tables over into Bookshelves and Hermione continued to scream, the thud was Ginny hitting her head against the table.

****

Another Authors Babble- Hey ppls…well, was that long enough for yall? Of was it too long? You gots to tell me what you think…o, and if you have a yahoo name, please see previous chapters and join my group, please?

O and REVIEW!


	13. Detention with a Rodent

Author babble- ok, don't kill me, but I have actually had this finished for a while now, it is in fact the last pre-written chapter…which means I get to start writing new chapters…ok, only half of this was prewritten…NE wayZ…

~*~*¿!SHOUT OUTS!?*~*~

Hogwarts- here you go!

Fezria- sorry, but in this chapter I have the same thing, and theres too many to correct now, but I will fix it when I write the next chapter, once again, I am soooo sorry!

Lady Cecilia- thank you, its a lot of plotting…thanks for the librarians name.

Bast-yes, I know the one, those are my favorite parts too, the parts with as little clothing as possible.

Notion-they are punk-ish. It's the music I prefer anyway…but if I find another song that don't fit that category, but that I think rocks you can bet it WILL be in here!

Lorelei- thank you

Emily22- thanks

Lorie Lee-hehe…I agree, but I have a little bit of something planned for Ginny to get even with Ron

Alicia-thanks

Bon Bon- thank you

Copperstring- thanks!

The NEW pink princess- ok, FYI means "For Your Information" and a wife or bitch beater is the muscle shirt that guys normally wear under their regular shirts, usually white. I hope I helped you to understand those two meanings.

Swimfan- don't we all?

Jewels03-lol…yeah I thought that was funny too…I have to have some humor occasionally. Do you know that you reviewed three times? :P

d[n-n]b- yeah, I have a brother, five actually, two step brothers, two half brothers, and one adopted brother, all older than me except one. Than I have one adopted sister, two half sisters, and one younger whole sister…big family we have, real interesting around the holidays (Expensive too!). Nah, my brothers are scary…they all bugger than 5 foot 4 and a half me and like to play quash the Patience, quite painful.

Amberr-thanks for reviewing! Doesn't Dray make a cute punk?

Bumbershoot-I was born in Louisiana…lived 8 years in New Hampshire…and moved back to Louisiana in 8th grade…I am now in 11th. Thanks for the review!

Xx_Kitten_xX- ummm…. There is a little bit of Harry in this chapter, but there's not going to be any full blown H/G, I am an avid D/G shipper, the only ship I sail, so far.

Cara- thanks, I hope this turns out the way I'm planning it to…

Sickgirl42- thanks fro the awesome review!

Evilryokojesseandfiend- thanks!

Lilcheerg33n-I agree, every girl should be able to kick a guys butt, lord knows they need it most of the time!

Jessie1589-thanks

Lightning Rain- he is a Malfoy, I think they are all born with the instructions "open mouth, insert foot."

Lucifer Frost- I might just burrow what you said in your review, I think it sounds like something that one of my characters would say, running a close race on who will say it though!

Wow- thanks…yeah…as you can see in this chapter…she might not actually hate him as much as even she thinks!

ALL READERS IMPORTANT!- I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU ARE ALL COMFORTABLE WITH ME LEAVING THIS AS PG-13, OR IF I SHOULD UP THE RATING WHEN THINGS GET GOING A LITTLE…BETTER. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Chapter 13- Detention with a Rodent

When someone had finally pulled them apart Ginny noted with satisfaction that both boys were hurt. Draco's lip was split, again, and Ron had a broken nose and his eye was slowly swelling shut. Served them both right. Hermione was crying and fussing over Ron, who was looking at her sweetly in between throwing Draco, who was sitting in a corner grinning like a mad man, dirty looks. They were currently waiting for the head master. And the intense hostility between the two boys was giving Ginny a migraine.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasily. I hear we had a tad bit of a problem." Dumbledore said as she swooped into the library, giving the students a knowing smile. Ginny felt like screaming, or possibly banging her head against the bookshelves. Yes, that sounded like a good idea.

"HE started it!" Ron said immediately, pointing at Draco, who threw him a sneer.

"That's not true!" Ginny found herself yelling, everyone turned to look at her, she was standing up for Malfoy.

"O bloody hell." he muttered.

"What did happen Ms. Weasily?" 

"We _were_ studying, sort of, and Ron and his big fat mouth just had to come and bug Fer- I mean Malfoy. Malfoy said something that was a bit dodgy and Ron swung, and then they went all Jackie Chan on each other. But if _Ron_ would have kept his big nose out of my business than nothing would have happened."

"But if Malfoy wouldn't have called me that awful name than Ron wouldn't have hit him!"

"Tried to hit him, he missed, besides, if Ron would have minded his own business to begin with Malfoy wouldn't have called you that name, now would he?" Ginny corrected.

"WHY ARE YOU STANDING UP FOR THAT SODDING WANKER?" Ron boomed, although it came out a bit funny because of his nose, which was still sprouting blood. 'Good question' Ginny thought.

"Who cares? The point is that it's not all Malfoy's fault, now if you will kindly excuse me, I have a detention to get to." and with that she spun on her heel and left the library, leaving all her things at the table, and to pissed to care.

~*xo*~

"A knut for your thoughts?" Spike spun around. He had been looking into the fire and wondering how he was going to fix the god awful mess that Riley had started when an utterly feminine voice had interrupted his thoughts. There, standing directly behind him was none other than Pansy Parkinson. He gave her a wry smile, which she returned quite brightly before walking around the common room sofa and placing herself next to him. Se pressed a knut in his hand and he let out a peal of deep laughter.

"You may want to watch those sayings, we don't have 'knuts' in America, we use muggle money."

Pansy lifted one eyebrow, her eyes glittering with amusement. "Is that so?" She asked in a low whisper, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yes. But, you may keep your money, my thoughts arrant worth it, but if you want to hear them I will gladly tell them to you." she smiled and he gave her back the little bronze coin. He turned back to the fire and was quite for so long that Pansy was about to remind him that she was still there when he spoke. "I'm worried." 

"What are you worried about?" she questioned after five minutes, he gave her an amused smile before speaking.

"Patience is a virtue Ms. Parkinson." he said with a smile, laughter in his eyes.

"And I am well a where of that." 

"Curiosity killed the cat." he said in a flirtatious manner. Pansy Parkinson may have been immune to the charms of Draco Malfoy, but she was no where near immune to those of Spike Anthony. 

"Stupidity killed the cat, Curiosity was blamed for it." She said in a perfect imitation of know it all Hermione Granger. Spike laughed at this, he couldn't help it, this girl was defiantly a trip. 

"I'm worried about Jeff and Rivers. I really hope they don't miss curfew. Which gives them about thirty minutes. And I'm not sure how long they will be mad at each other."

"Is that what your doing, waiting up for them, making sure they get back before curfew?" she questioned, liking him even more when he nodded in the affirmative. "You shouldn't worry you know. Blaise and Dray have had enough falling outs for me to say things _will_ sort themselves out." She said with the authority of Albus Dumbledore.

"I suppose your right. So what are you doing?" he asked, giving her a questioning look.

"Well, Blaise is out on Perfect Duty, and Draco is suppose to be either learning how to read music, or doing his Head Boy duty, which means that Dray and Blaise are out together, while I'm stuck here." She finished off gesturing towards the empty common room. 

"How would you feel about a game of cards?" He asked after a few minutes of studying the young girl, his eyes twinkling. 

"Sure, what would you like to play?" She asked after a moment.

"Poker."

"Are we betting?" 

"Yulp."

"For?"

"Clothes."

(A/N-there you go Katy, your Pansy and Spike interaction, I decided that it would be best that some of Ginny and Draco friends got together first, pushing them together…you like?)

~*xo*~

Of all the bloody teachers in all of bloody Hogwarts, why did she have to have Snape for her bloody detention?

Ginny ranted inside her head as she scrubbed the potions lab floor. She was allowed to leave when the floor was "sparkling." which, from looking at the grim on the floor, hadn't been since the founders had built the stupid castle. Which meant she was going to be scrubbing the damn floor in question until she was as old and gray as Dumbledore himself.

"'No magic Ms. Weasily' stupid wanker, I'll curse that stupid slime ball into next fucking millennium, Bloody maggot." 

"I take it you don't like your assignment?" came a masculine voice from the doorway, Ginny spun around, ready to tell the offending person(s) to go and screw a tree, when she caught sight of who it was.

"Harry, didn't anyone ever tell you that sneaking up on people was wrong?" She asked, a smile breaking out on her face. He shrugged and made himself comfortable in a desk.

"So, I heard you kicked the Shite out of Malfoy to get this detention." He said with a grin. Ginny shrugged.

"Who you heard that from?"

"In case you forgot, word travels fast around Hogwarts, you either gossip, or get gossiped about, which do you prefer?" Ginny didn't miss the flirtatious tone he had ended his statement with. And it scared the hell out of her.

"Well, I should get back to my work I suppose." Of course, this was Harry's cue to leave, but the boy was just to thick to comprehend.

"So, I heard you and your band found a drummer, who is he?" Ginny fought down the urge to roll her eyes at his idea of 'flirting.' where had the idiot been while she liked _him_? Up Cho's ass, that's where.

"Malfoy, he's quite good too." She said in an off hand way as she poured out the blackish water in the sink and began to add clean water and soap into the bucket. 

Harry laughed. "No, really, who is it?" 

"I already told you, Malfoy."

"As in Malfoy the Ferret?" he asked, gaping, forgetting about his flirting tone.

"Do you know any other Malfoy's that go to this school?" she questioned in irritation, Harry blushed.

"O, I heard Looney Lovegood tried out." Ginny felt like smacking that smirk right off of his mutated face.

"Don't call her that, she has never done anything to you." She said as she dropped the bucket down on the floor so hard that water splashed over the sides. Once again, Harry blushed.

Harry had his back to the door, but Ginny, who had turned to reprimand him was facing it, and she didn't miss the tall muscular form that filled the door. 

"Potter, where are you suppose to be right now?" Harry jerked around to find the dark features of Blaise Zambini form a look of intense dislike.

"Hullo Blaise, Perfect duty?" Ginny asked sweetly as she dropped to her knees and took her scrub brush out of her bucket to begin on a new section of the floor.

"Hey Gin, yeah, so this is where you get to serve detention huh?" he questioned, noticing a particular nasty spot, which he remembered. That was where Neville Longbottom had melted his cauldron in second year.

"Your on a first name basis with that git?" Harry asked, seething.

"Jealous Potter?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"You wish."

"Now, as Perfect, I order you to go back to your common room."

"And leave her here with you, not bloody likely."

"50 points from Gryffindor, and Potter? She's in my bloody house, she sleeps right across the hall form me." Harry turned a frightful shade of red, Ginny wasn't sure if it was anger or jealousy, or a bit of each. "Shall I make it another 50?" he asked, smirk fully in place. Harry shot him a nasty look, but got up anyway.

"Don't you dare touch her, Zambini." Harry said, his voice low and menacing.

"Possessive arrant we?" Blaise mocked, winking at Ginny, who had to stop herself from laughing. "Get going Potter. Do you need any help, luv?" The last part was directed toward Ginny, which made Harry even madder, Ginny could just picture the smoke coming out of his ears. But he turned and walked away, the whole time scowling.

"Now, Blaise, you know it's not nice to taunt the animals." Blaise let out a hearty laugh before assuming Harry's now vacant seat.

"My offer stands, you need help?" 

"I would love help." she said with a smile. One wave of his wand and the floors were cleaner than Ginny had ever seen, and even her bucket was empty and neatly sitting on the side of the sink. She lifted and eyebrow at his cleaning charm, to which he shrugged.

"Pull up a bench, I want to talk to you." Ginny did as was requested and sat down next to him.

"How have you been?" Ginny smirked.

"Don't you mean, 'How is Jefferson?'" She questioned, Zambini glared, but didn't deny it. "Her and Rivers are not getting along to well."

"How'd you know that I was really asking about her?" he questioned, looking slightly guilty.

"Are you kidding?" She asked, her voice full of laughter. "You stare at her like she's a big chunk of chocolate and you hadn't eaten in days, it's extremely obvious, it's also obvious that Spike and Pansy like each other." She said with a slight shrug.

"And who do you like?" He questioned, his eyes sparkling. 

"no one really, I don't have time when trying to figure out all of my friends twisted love lives, of course, Rivers is the hardest to figure out." 

"Why?"

"She never can decide who she likes more, she falls in and out of love more times than Aphrodite."

"I'm sure you exaggerate." Blaise said, his voice full of laughter.

"I wish, she has decided to like everyone in Hogwarts, including Colin Creevey, she said, and I quote, 'He is drop dead gorgeous!' and lets not forget that Draco 'looks yummy' once again, Rivers." She said as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"She referred to Dray as 'Yummy?'" Ginny nodded and Blaise laughed. "Well, what about you? What do you think about Dray?" Ginny shot him a look that stated clearly that she hated his line of questioning.

"He's Draco Malfoy, spawn of the devil, cold arrogant bastard, and king of Slytherin. Me liking him is wrong on so many levels that I have already lost count. Besides, I hate him and he looks like a ferret."

"He doesn't look like a ferret. Well, at least I don't think so, 'cuz if he does it sucks to be him, besides, I have to stand up for him, we're family. Which reminds me, why did _you_ stick up for him earlier?" 

"What the hell is it with people asking me shit that I can't answer? I stood up for him, yeah, ok, big deal? Arrant you suppose to do that when you are in the same house as someone else? And even if that's not true, he wasn't all at fault, as big a wanker as he is, I was more pissed off at Ron at the moment then him!" Blaise lifted an eyebrow.

"ok, that's…lovely…By the way, how long do you have detention again?"

"All week, the last ones are going to be in the infirmary, why?" 

"'Cuz, luv, you just got shoved with a weeks worth of detention with the 'Prince of Slytherin' as you put it, have fun, he don't bite, at least not hard anyway.

~*xo*~

"You know, this is all your fault!" Jefferson said stomping her foot. Rivers let out an exasperated sigh.

"WHY? Why is it my fault? Why is everything that happens between us always my fault? Big deal, I left out something that would have put you in a pissy mood for the rest of the night, oh my gods, the worlds going to come to an end, get over it Jeff, I don't have to tell you every thing."

"But your suppose to! Best friends do that you know, tell each other everything?"

"Yeah, well, best friends also happen to watch out for each other and protect each other, and I thought I was doing a pretty good damn job."

"What did you think you were protecting me from? The world? I'm not that sheltered, or naïve, thanks anyway though!"

"I never said you were! And I thought I was protecting you from the gods damned knowledge that someone you trusted turned around and joined up with someone who has made your life a living hell since we were little, but I am so fuckin sorry that I decided that it would hurt you more than help you!"

"But you should have told me!"

"I tried, but every time I started to you were to happy, and I didn't want to be the one to put you in a bad mood."

"Rivers, I would have never blamed you, though."

"Your doing it now."

"I'm not blaming you, I'm hurt that you didn't tell me sooner. How am I suppose to plan revenge if I don't know who I am planning it for?"

"Well? What's your revenge?"

"Obviously Riley didn't count on the fact that we would be able to compete in Band Quest, I say we do and win, and then beat the shit out of her, of course."

"Of course."

"Now call Ginny, I'm freezing and my phone is in the common room in our room." Rivers smiled at her shivering best friend before dialing the number to her friends cell phone.

"Umm… that's not good."

"What?"

"Her cell phone is off."

"Try spike."

~*xo*~

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"What do you care, your winning!"

"That's not the point…two cards please."

"yeah, yeah, yeah. Here."

"Thanks, you go first."

Spike laid down his cards, a pair of queens, ace on high.

"Your turn, and please do remember, I only have two articles of clothing left." Pansy nodded and laid her cards down, a pair of queens, ten on high. "I won! Common, off with the shirt, luv."

Just then his cell phone went off. "Shit, Hello?…Now?….How….fine…yeah, hold on." he stood up and pulled a cloak over his white bitch beater and green boxers. "River and Jeff locked themselves out and Gin's cell is off, I have to let them in, I'll be back."

"That's ok, it's late and I think I will go to bed, night!" Pansy cried cheerfully before she disappeared down the hall, shoes, socks, tie, robe, and shirt in hand.

Spike groaned, life was so unfair. He quickly made his way to the front hall, the castle was very drafty when you were walking around in just your boxer shorts. He pulled open to be confronted with a very cold blast of wind.

"Hullo Spike, having a good night?" Jefferson asked pleasantly as she stepped in behind Rivers and Spike shut the door back, sliding the bolt back in place.

Spike let out a growl before he turned and made his way back down to the dungeons, his two friends giggling as they walked behind him.

"HEY!" the trio turned and saw Ginny run up behind them, a huge smile lighting her features.

"Ya know, if I didn't know better I would say that Ginny had just gotten some, but that's impossible, so spill Ginny-bean! What's got you all up on cloud nine?"

"Nothing, can't a person just be happy? Besides, I have an awesome plan!"

"Is it going to get us in trouble?" Jefferson, the Queen of Detentions, asked excitedly 

"Only if we get caught, which we wont, I say we throw a party."  


"Where at?" Jefferson asked.

"Don't know yet, but at first I thought a band party, but than realized that we would be stuck with a drunk ferret if we did it that way. Now I am thinking the band and a select few. What yawl think?" 

"We could clear out the practice room and use it, make it sound proof and Shit. JJ can tend bar, we all know how good you are at that." Spike said with a smirk, remembering the time that she filled in as a bar tender at his club.

"I try."

"She had a good teacher, which reminds me, Gin, didn't you say that George and Fred said something about a fireplace that people can floo into and not get caught?" Rivers asked, looking pointedly at Ginny, who, in turn, looked slightly thoughtful.

"Yeah, and why use a protégée when we can use the master? We can invite Dusty, Trashy, Tekk, and Clean…and Rain if he can make it. And George and Fred. How's that sound?" Ginny asked after a couple of minutes.

"This Party is going to be off the chain!" Jefferson squealed with happiness.

"For sure." Spike said as he lead them back down the hall.

"Umm…Spike? Why are you walking around in your under wear?" 


	14. Devious Games

Authors Babble- Hello, ummm…. Here's a question for yawl, someone sort of pointed out that I misspelled a couple of things, and I was wondering of anyone would like to beta? The only catch is you have to be at least 15, because this fic is going to get a bit…mature. So, if anyone wants to, feel free to ask about it…just leave your email, you don't even have to have an ff.net screen name, just an email address thanks!

~*~*¿!SHOUT OUTS!?*~*~

Purus.flere- wow, a really long review, I love those…I mean yours was like, wow, so long! But thanks for the compliments about my original characters and the way that I write JKR's characters. And yes, they are interesting individuals, Sunday and Calvin that is. Yeah, more Harry to come, actually, a bit more of the dream team is going to start coming along. And you will get some news on a few of the other characters in this chapter.

Jib- well, I am glad you found it and enjoyed it!

Swimfan-hey there!

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL- hey, thank you.

Lady Cecilia- hehehe…Spike in his underwear, always a good thing, hehehe….you hear that Ty? Sorry couldn't help that. But yeah, thanks for the review, I think you are probably the only one that has reviewed almost every chapter, so thanks!

Ash44- I think that some people kinda rush the whole Ginny/Draco relationship, I like taking my time, keeping yawl coming back to find out what happens and all. Thanks for the review!

Lucifer Frost- lol, yeah, I hurry much, see? Sorry if I took to long, but I happen to like my skin right where it is, thank you very much. So…sorry about the 3 flights of stairs and the 6 year old. Lol

Lilcheerg33n- yeah, way creepy. He needs to put some ice on it. Huh? The party aint in this chapter…that's going to be awhile, I'm going to wait until you can cut the sexual tension between them with a knife, and maybe I might still not have them get together, not sure yet.

Sickgirl42- lots of…babbling, sort of sounds like me when im teying to make a long essay or something…lol, that's always a good tactic, babbling. Works every time. 

Katy- im getting there, don't get your knickers in a twist ;)

Zeldagrl436- thanks you!

Lady Snake- thanks for pointing that out for me…I will try not to let that happen again, can you believe I have been doing that for lord knows how long? 

Wow- here's your update!

Copperstring- here you go hun.

Lightning Rain- here it is, doll.

d[n-n]b- yeah, 5, they drive me insane. a lot. I hate when my younger sister and brother ask questions, it's like, umm…am I suppose to answer that? The most recent question was "what's kinky mean?" I guess I say that word a bit to much *shrug*

Bumbershoot- yeah, I kind of have a southern accent so a lot of my words really work with a southern drawl, brownie points for you because you were the only one that noticed that my characters have a SOUTHERIN accent, they are form Louisiana you know *wink*

Heart-break- thanks and here you go.

Chapter 14- Devious Games

"Will someone please remind me why I am taking these stupid classes threw the mail?" Jefferson said as she threw her black ball point pen down on the desk and shot a nasty look at the packet of papers.

"You need Muggle English, and The Worlds History of Witchcraft and Non-magical people." Ginny chirped from her own paper.

"Why?" Jefferson demanded.

"Because you want to make your daddy proud and graduate and you can't do that unless you take those classes, so quit whining!" Rivers snapped from her desk. Turns out, Rivers wasn't quite so perfect in English.

"Bitch much?"

"Jeff, I suggest you shut your mouth, unless you want your computer shoved so far up your ass you will be spitting out micro chips for a month."

"Feisty!" Jefferson said with a huge smile, apparently not feeling threatened by the threat.

"Jeff, leave Riv alone so she can finish her English, and to occupy your time, you can finish your history."

"Yes mummy dearest." Jefferson said sarcastically.

"yes, well, while I am gone, I want you to work on your potions essay, I will not help you if you get a low grade in there, so don't make me punish you." Ginny said playfully.

"O, shove it up your ass. Where you going?" 

"I have to help the ferret read music, then detention."

"I thought he was kicked out of the library until further notice." Rivers said as she looked up from the paper that now had little cartoons around the edges.

"He is, he can only go in there with a note from Dumbledore, or if its for his two months of detention."

"So where are you teaching him at?" Jefferson asked as she picked up Midge from the floor and started scratching the white cat behind the ear.

"His room. So if I don't stop bye in an hour and a half, call the ministry, he's murdered me." Ginny quipped before picking up her bag and robe.

"See ya, be careful, don't do anything we wouldn't do…o, wait, don't do anything we WOULD do."

"hahaha…very funny. Later."

~*xo*~

"Ms. Parkinson, unless you can give me a ligament excuse, I can not let you check that book out, it's restricted." 

"But…"

"I'm sorry, you need a note from a teacher, or a ligament excuse, and you have neither." Pansy turned and walked over to a table in a corner to sulk and think.

She needed that potions book, her plan wouldn't work without it. She couldn't say she had extra credit for Snape, the old bat might ask him, or want to know why he didn't write her a note himself. Biting her lower lip she decided the only way to get that book would be to get a note, or just go out to buy one. Decidedly she marched from the library, she would order the damn thing. She collided with something hard.

"Hey are you all right?" Spike asked, reaching down to help the blonde off of the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She mumbled, looking down at her shoes, she couldn't help but remember what he looked like in his boxers, which caused a red tint to her cheeks.

"I heard about the fight between Gin's brother and Malfoy."

"Yeah, Dray just can't keep his mouth shut, he manages to start something with the dream team every time he encounters one of them, I think he gets off on it or something."

"Ah…Malfoy's cool, I think that maybe its just a front, but you would know more about that then me, well I have work to do." With a wink he disappeared into the library.

Pansy made her way to the owlery, all the while musing over what Spike had meant by Draco putting up a front, of course this was slightly true, but he was good at it, and no one had ever called him on it before. But she couldn't question that now, she had a life to ruin.

She slipped a piece of parchment and a pen that Jefferson had given her out of her bag and quickly pinned a note to _Madam Lynn's Books_, she figured if anyone had the book she was looking for, Madam Lynn would, she specialized in rare or dark books, basically everything in the restricted area of the library could be found at Madam Lynn's book store.

Pansy called down a large black owl, a present from her father, and tied the letter to his leg before sending him out.

~*xo*~

The room was dark and foreboding, not to mention icy cold. The little hairs on her arm were standing up and little goose bumps were covering her body. Of course Malfoy wouldn't have a fire lit, only normal people did that kind of thing. She peered around the room, it was set up the same as hers, only there was one bed, decked out in black and Slytherin green. The furniture was all leather, and on his maple wood desk sat a black Dell computer. She raised an eyebrow at this, Malfoy, with a muggle appliance? Hell had frozen over, surly.

"Hello? Malfoy are you in here?" she yelled. He had given her his password and told her to meet him at 7:30, it was 7:40, and no Malfoy.

Just then the door to where she supposed the bathroom was, if this was the same lay out as her room. A dripping wet, towel clad Malfoy walked out. She took one look and had to stop herself from drooling, tackling him, and blushing.

"Qudditch practice ran late." he said simply with a shrug. Ginny hadn't noticed just how wide his shoulders were, or how defined his chest and stomach was. A little trail of dark blonde hair disappeared from his navel to somewhere under the towel. She had to remind herself that this was the amazing bouncing ferret she was looking at, it didn't help.

"When's the first game?" she asked as she watched him move to a wardrobe that she hadn't noticed before.

"In a couple of weeks, we play Hufflepuff, no big." he said as he pulled clothing out of the wardrobe. Ginny nodded and pulled her school robe even tighter around her, she felt very uncomfortable being in his room, with him, with him in a towel. 

"you can start the fire if you want, I just got in, didn't have time, and you can sit, the chairs don't bite, I think." he said before ducking back into the bathroom. She shot a glare at the closed door before dropping her bag and muttering a few choice words, a blazing fire sprung up instantly.

She nodded her approval and slipped the robe off, in a few minutes the room would be much to hot for it.

*

Draco carefully spiked his hair, if he had planned this right after tutoring and detention him, Pansy, and Blaise were sneaking out for a night at Lava, a little teen club in Hogsmead.

He looked himself over one more time, then gave himself a cheeky grin before exiting the bathroom. He gaped at what he saw.

Ginny sat in a chair not to far from the fire, staring intently into it, oblivious to the outside world. Her red and blond hair was loose and slightly wavy. She had on a pair of short dark blue denim shorts, showing off her well shaped pale legs. She had on a dark blue cotton baby t-shirt with an owl on it holding a lollie pop, the words 'How Many Licks Does It Take' were written in big light blue letters under the picture. the ever present black chocker with the Rhine stones and the silver chain that disappeared under her shirt were also there. He cleared his throat to make sure he still had a voice, and to get her attention.

*

Ginny, who had been sitting there wondering if when the time came for the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match who she would be cheering for, looked up, surprise written all over her face. She had thought he would be in there for another thirty minutes at least. But there he stood. Still looking like someone that she should dip in chocolate, she quickly dismissed that thought. He wore a large dark green shirt with the words 'YOUR LITTLE PRINCESS IS MY LITTLE WHORE' written in big white letters. He had on his ever present baggy dark blue jeans and a pair of dark blue all star shoes.

"Umm…you ready?" She asked reaching for her bag, she let her hair fall in her face, glad for the moment to compose herself, looking that good should so be against the law. She pulled out the folder and set it on the table between her chair and his.

~*xo*~

Ginny and Malfoy made there way quietly to the infirmary, right after Ginny stopped and let Jefferson and Rivers know she was still alive and kicking.

She had put her robe back on because she knew the halls would be cold, as always, but had left it undone. Draco strolled along beside her, a jacket over his arm, she didn't even contemplate this, her mind had wondered back to her previous thoughts, the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game. Sure, she was a Slytherin, but was she loyal to her house? Did she want Draco to defeat that idiot Potter? Yes, he was an idiot. He didn't take a hint, he was daft. He had been stalking her since the night two nights before. He had even tried to persuade her to eat with him in the kitchens, she had flatly told him no, but he had stared at her all threw the meal any way.

She didn't even notice how close they were to their destination until she was standing in front of the infirmary door, sighing she opened it and stepped in. she was immediately hit with the smells of antiseptic and pepper-up-potion. There had been a lot of cases of flu lately due to the drastic change in weather. It had gotten even colder each night, and people who were retarded hadn't worn warm enough clothing which ended in them having to ingest the pepper flavored potion. The nurse was waiting for them.

"Ms. Weasily, Mr. Malfoy. I trust I will be able to leave you two alone for two hours with out you murdering each other?" Ginny nodded and Draco rolled his stormy eyes. "Mr. Malfoy, you will clean the bed pans, bathroom, and scrub the floors." SH continued before he could complain. "Ms. Weasily. You are to change the sheets on the beds that are on this chart, wash the windows, and when your done with that, file these papers, I understand that you were a helper to the nurse in Silver waters, I trust you know how to fill them out and file them. I will be back in two hours, remember, no magic." and with that she swept out the doors. 

"Well…Don't just stand there, do something!" Ginny ordered as she walked to the cupboard and started pulling out sheets and bedding for the beds.

He growled but started scrubbing the bed pans non the less.

After Ginny had changed the bedding, and scrubbed the windows she sat at the desk filling out the paper work. She snorted with laughter when she came to the third paper.

"What?" Draco asked from his spot on the floor where he had been scrubbing the tiles not to far from her.

Ginny, who was now doubled over with laughter, the way Draco's mother always said lady's weren't suppose to be, only waved the pink paper in the air, unable to tell him until the laughter subsided.

"After all…(Laughter) her…(Giggle) reading! She (laughter) didn't know (deep breath, small giggle) what happened!" more laughter. Draco just stared, was it possible that she had finally cracked? He asked her, her only reply was to laugh harder, tears were now running down her freckle dusted cheeks she was laughing so hard, and to thrust the pink paper at him. One look at the paper and his mouth hung open.

"She thought she was bleeding internally?" he asked in shock. "The Hermione Granger that knows everything about everything didn't know she got her…" he trailed off in shocked silence. Ginny , who had calmed down took the paper back from the shocked Draco and began the paper work, trying hard not to laugh at the whole idea of the head girl, almost 18, just getting her period, and not knowing what it was.

"I'm never going to look at her the same way again in the perfect meetings." Draco mumbled as he picked up the scrub brush and absently scrubbed at the floor, which he had already finished.

"I didn't know that Cho Chang was here again." Ginny said as she read the name on the top of the paper.

"Huh? O, Chang? She failed last year, something about slacking in her studies because of Diggory's death or some such shit. Why? What's wrong with her?"

Ginny furrowed her brow and read the notes the nurse had made. "She has a…" Ginny trailed off. "Malfoy, I don't think you want to know what she has, just trust me when I tell you to avoid sexual contact." she said as she quickly filled out the paper work, Draco made a face.

"I wouldn't touch that daft bint with a fifty foot pole."

"hmmm…Hannah Abbot is pregnant." Ginny stated a few minutes later.

"The cute little blonde from Hufflepuff?" Draco asked, his eyebrow raised, Ginny shot him a smug look. 

"Yeah, why? She having your love child?" 

Draco shot her a seething glare. "Hell no, I always use protection, and I said cute, not my little whore."

"Yeah, what ever, your just mad because someone else got to her before you did. Well, that was the last one. We still have thirty minutes left." Ginny said as she stood and checked her watch. She made her way to the closest hospital bed and plopped down. Draco took up residence in the one next to her, an arms length away.

"what's the corniest pickup line you have ever used?" she asked after ten minutes. He was quite for a few seconds, and she thought he wasn't going to answer.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" Ginny busted out laughing, Draco grinned at her.

"The corniest one I have ever heard was from Spike when I first moved there, I didn't get it at first because I didn't know that Tennessee was a state, but it goes, 'Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only Ten I See.' get it?' She asked, Draco just raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think that one ever worked?" 

"Nope, he told me so. What's the sweetest one you ever used?" she asked, fifteen minutes to go.

"I don't do sweet." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Nick Backer. He said, 'your father must have been a theft, 'cuz he stole all the stars from the skies and put them in your eyes.'"

"And you fell for that?" Draco asked, shocked. He thought that was even cornier then his pick up line. Ginny shrugged.

"It was sweet at the time."

"Yeah, and pigs have wings." he said sarcastically, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Just when you had me thinking that you were human and have a heart, you have to open you mouth, huh?" He gave her a smirk.

"But, Ginny dear, I'm not human, and I don't have a heart."

Before Ginny could respond The nurse came back in and dismissed them, both heading off in different directions.

~*xo*~

"Gin? What are we doing tonight?" Jefferson asked, a big innocent smile on her face. Ginny looked at her friend cautiously, she was wearing the You-are-going-where-I-want-to-or-there-will-be-problems look.

"Why? What's up?" Ginny asked.

"Well…we haven't gone anywhere since we got here…and me and Rivers finished ALL our homework…and we thought we would treat ourselves to a night of fun, what do you think?"

"There really isn't any place to go around here like what we like." Ginny said after considering it.

"But if there was, wouldn't tonight be the perfect night to go?"

Ginny thought about the harmless question, she could say yes, because there wasn't, and because it would have been an awesome night to go clubbing, but there wasn't any clubs.

"Yeah, tonight would have been perfect to go out." Jefferson gave her a triumphant smile.

"Good, there's this new club in Hogsmead, it's called Lava. Get dressed." and with that Jefferson ran out of the room, most likely to tell them that she had tricked Ginny into going to some new club. Yippee.

~*xo*~

Half an hour later all three girls looked presentable for their nightlife.

Jefferson had on a knee length black skirt, a hot pink halter top with the words "Drama Queen" written in sparkly letters, and a pair of black strap-y heels with little rein stones, which matched the black chocker with rein stones. Thousands of blonde and pink curls framed her face. She had on the ever present thick black eyeliner and lip gloss.

Rivers had chosen a dark blue silky off the shoulder top that dipped tantalizingly low in the front, a pair of dark jeans and a pair of the same shoes that Jefferson had on, only in *gasp* dark blue. Her make up was similar also. Her hair was in messy curls.

Ginny, after searching her part of the closet had decided upon a pair of tight black leather pants that flared slightly at the bottoms, a blood red halter top that shimmered, and her heeled square toe boots. She had decided to stay with the Smokey eye look she preferred, but her hair was now in thousands of little braids.

After the three girls had examined each other and made sure they looked absolutely perfect they grabbed their jackets before heading out to meet Spike, who was waiting for them on the first floor by the fire.

What they saw didn't surprise any of them, they knew he could clean up good when he wanted to. His dirty blonde hair had been cut as of late, not to short, he had used a charm that made it messy, very messy, and slightly curly (A/N- think Ryan Philippe) . He had on a dark green t shirt with a Nike sign on it in yellow, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a dark green visor. He smirked when he saw them. 

"Yawl ready to party?"

~*xo*~

Ginny was surprised at how many Hogwarts students had crowded into the club. There were Fire Polls every where, black lights, strobe lights, and colorful lights, along with a huge dance floor where lots of kids that she went to school with were dancing in a way that would make Molly Weasily drop dead of a heart attack. There was two levels, the bottom the dance floor and a bar and a few tables scattered about. The second floor had another bar and more tables, along with couches and overstuffed chairs. Beanbags dotted here and there. Ginny could only imagine what _those_ were there for. Jefferson tugged at Ginny's arm, gaining her attention. The blonde pointed to the second level and Ginny nodded her agreement while Spike and Rivers took to the dance floor.

After shoving past a group of half drunk Hufflepuffs, Ginny had a suspicion they were half high too, they made it to the bar and sat on a couple of high stools.

"Gods, I didn't think that it would be this crowded." Ginny said gazing around at the packed tables. Jefferson snorted.

"Admit it Gin, you miss our old nightlife, never a dull moment and always someone to flirt with." Jefferson said as she tried to catch the attention of the bartender, a young guy with 'amazing' dark eyes, actually, all of him was dark, tall, and totally editable, but at the moment he was flirting with a girl that had dark brown hair and was wearing what looked like would pass as a glittery bright orange shirt as a dress.

"OK, so what? I miss clubbing, that don't mean I want to go back to sneaking in half drunk and getting caught." Ginny said as she to started trying to catch the attention of the boy. It was useless, unless one of them jumped back there and did it themselves, half the second landing was crowded around the bar trying to get his attention.

"Half drunk? You were completely…what's that word? Smothered?"

"Smashed?" Ginny supplied.

"yeah that word…besides, you only got caught twice."

"And that was enough, once by dusty and once by your mom, I never want to go threw that again."

"There half way around the world, who's gonna catch you? Snape?" Jefferson giggled before trying once again to catch the guys attention. She muttered a few choice words under her breath before jumping off the stool and shoving her way towards the girl in the orange dress. "HEY YOU! YOU WORK HERE, RIGHT?" She yelled, catching his attention, along with everyone else's on the second landing's. the boy nodded. "WELL THAN FUCKING WORK! Me and my friend have been sitting there for twenty minutes trying to order while chatted it up with your fuck buddy!" the boy nodded and hurried away, starting to take orders along the way. Jeff threw a sneer at the glaring girl, who was holding an half empty glass that looked like it had been filled with fire whisky and coke.

Once the girls had ordered, Ginny with a bottle of Bacardi Silver, and Jefferson with a Sky Blue, they made their way towards the tables, happy to be away from the bar, finally.

They found a large table that was cluttered with empty beer and Butterbeer bottles. Jefferson vanquished them to a waste basket in a matter of seconds, clearing tables at Spikes club had made it easy for her to learn not to contemplate what you were touching. They settled in and looked for Spike and Rivers in the crowd below.

Thirty minutes and a couple of drinks found a buzzing Ginny Weasily and Jefferson Tally strutting threw the crowd in the lower half of the club. Jefferson, who was walking right in front of Ginny suddenly stopped, causing the red head to bump into her.

"HEY PANSY!" she yelled over the loud music and chatter of the people in the crowd. A girl a ways in front of them turned and looked around for the owner of the voice, sure enough it was Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini. 

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" she asked as she gave each girl a friendly hug and smile.

"Umm…dancing?" Jefferson said with a role of her blue eyes, Pansy laughed at the small blonde. "Where's the ferret?" 

"He went up stairs,. Come on, Rivers and Spike went that way not to long ago." the two girls followed mutely back the way they had come. Sure enough, there Draco, Spike and Rivers sat, at the bar, each drinking. After they had all been rounded up they found a table and sat. 

~*ox*~

"No way." Jefferson said stubbornly. "every time we play I get drunk!" 

"Well, if you didn't do so much shit you wouldn't lose now would you?" Rivers countered as she set shot glasses around the table.

"Why do I have to?" Jefferson whined.

"Because, you love to play games, and you will end up getting drunk anyway, at least this way you have fun while doing it." Spike answered as he filled up each little cup with fire whiskey. 

"We don't know how to play." Pansy said, indicating her, Blaise, and Draco.

"It's easy. It's called 'I Never.' someone says something that they have never done, if you have you have to take a shot, than it's the next person's turn." Ginny said.

"So how do you know who wins?" 

"Simple, the person who drinks the least is the winner." Rivers said with a smirk. "Jeff always loses." Jefferson shot her best friend a seething glare. 

"Alright, Gin, you start." Spike said once all the glasses were filled. Gin rolled her eyes…

"I've never…had sex." everyone except her downed the contents of their glasses. Next it was Jeff's turn.

"I've never…No, I've done that…I've never…French kissed a girl." all the guys took a drink, apparently their glasses were charmed to refill themselves. Next was Rivers.

"I've never slept with someone for the answers to a test." she said with a smirk at Jefferson. 

"Good Gods, when are you people going to forget about that?" she asked before she lifted her glass to her lips. Next was Spike.

"I've never…hit a girl." Rivers, Jefferson, Ginny and Pansy all downed their drinks. 

"I've never had a girlfriend." Draco mumbled, just loud enough for the occupants of the table to hear him. The other two boys quickly downed their drinks while Ginny, Jefferson, and Rivers stared at the blonde boy in shock. Pansy was playing with her cup.

"I've never had a boyfriend." Blaise said with a big smirk. 

"And hear I always thought that you and Dray had something going on!" Pansy said in mock sock.

"Damn, we have been caught. O well, what can I say? He's the love of my life!" Blaise declared before draping an arm around Draco's Shoulders, the latter looked at the former in disgust and shock.

"Zabini, please detach yourself from my person, it is in your best interest."

"But Dray, darling, I love you!"

"Hey! Both of you cut that shit out, your giving me the creeps!" Jefferson said with a shudder. After Draco and Spike had both drank the fire whiskey in their cups, Pansy took her turn. And so the game went, on and on. Till, in between shots the group told jokes and stories that went along with their claim, that was, until Ron made his presence known.

"Virginia! What the bloody hell are you doing hanging around trash like…like…them!" a bright red Ron asked his younger sister, Jefferson, half drunk, glared at the red headed boy.

"Who you callin' trash, fag?" 

"THAT'S IT! I FORBID YOU TO HANG OUT WITH THESE MISCREANTS!" Fortunately the music was so loud not many realized that he was making a scene.

"YOU FARBID ME? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO FORBID ME TO DO ANYTHING! I'LL RUN AROUND STARK NAKED IF I WANT AND YOU CAN'T DO A DAMN THING ABOUT IT!"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

One thing to be said about Ginny Weasely was when she got a challenge, she didn't back down.


	15. Coming Out to Play

A/B- I have probably said this before, lots of times, but when I first started this story I really didn't expect to get such good feed back, I mean, I expected to atleast get flamed a couple of times, not that I want to, but just because I figured that my story wasn't all that good, but so far, not one person has flamed, I have been threatened, no names *coughLuciferFrostcough* sorry, I had a tickle. ANY ways…thanks to…

~*~*¿!SHOUT OUTS!?*~*~

Lady Cecilia- hehe…thanks. I thought it was a good thought bubble too! 

Call-me-a-bitch?well-ur-a- lol….guess you gonna have to find out huh?

CelticGoddess81- HEY ELIZABETH!

swim fan-o…o…I love one tree hill!

Auriana- here ya go

Lightning Rain- lol

Kutiexaznxangel- here you go

DiscordantDragon- sorry! ^_^

Laura Lee- nope, poor Draco has never had a Girlfriend!

Lady Snake- *snickers*

Purus.flere- that's…a lot of words

Anonymous- here ya go

Zeldagrl436-hehe

Lilcheerg33n- im not telling ^_^

Sickgirl- hehe… you are bitchin too!

Rose Petal- long story…I have decided that Harry isn't a nice person…but I think he can be saved.

Evilrykojesseandfiend- thanks

Wow- your welcome

The new PINK princess- thanks

Ash44-you got the idea, yay.

d[n-n]b-hehe…little siblings are so damn annoying

SamiJo- here you go, hehe that rhymed

Lucifer Frost- lol

Hart-break- hehe

Chapter 15-Coming Out to Play

Pansy smirked as she fingered the black leather cover of the book. It was beautiful in an evil way, a dark blood red rose was piercing a human hart. She smiled wickedly, Madam Lynn hadn't even questioned her on the book, only charged it to her fathers account, as usual.

Pansy pushed a few of the blonde curls that fell into her face away. She opened the book, it was an old book, but well kept. She skimmed the table of contents,

she knew the potion she needed, it was just a matter of finding the instructions.

Pansy's smirk widened as she found the potion she was looking for. That Bitch Sunday wouldn't know what hit her when Pansy was done with her. Pansy flipped to the page the book indicated and looked at the ingredients she would need.

She had everything except the holly water and a white rose, but she could get a white rose from Ginny's room, and the holy water from the vampire store in Hogsmead that she had stumbled across in her third year, they sold everything that one would need to kill a vamp, so naturally they would have holy water, right?

~*xo*~

Ginny walked determinedly towards Collin. She wouldn't get expelled for running around Hogwarts naked, but she did have a plan, and Collin had all but told her that he was the editor of 'Magic Wands.'

"I need to talk to you." She said a soon as she was close enough for him to hear her. He nodded and followed her behind a decorative tapestry off of the entrance hall that hid an alcove with a small couch. Ginny immediately sat on it, Collin sat beside her.

"What's up?"

"I want to be in Magic Wands." she deadpanned, crossing her arms over her chest, ready to do battle to get what she wanted. Collin merely raised and eyebrow.

"And you're telling me…because?"

"Don't you dare play stupid with me, Creevey, I know you're the editor, you're the only person in Hogwarts with enough talent with a camera to have started that rag, and I want in!"

"Why?" Ginny huffed at the question. Did that mean that he was the editor? She had just been guessing when she said that.

"To get back at my brother and the rest of the dream team." she said threw clinched teeth.

"Here's the deal Gin, this is business, people pay me for this 'zine, I wasn't going to run an issue this month because I didn't have any girls, Lavender and Parvarti making out is played out. No one cares that they are more into each other than any of the guys they date, if you can get me some girls to put in there it's a deal, ill even give you half the profits." Ginny thought about it for a second. She would get back at her brother, plus make money? And all she had to do was find some more girls? No problem. She shook his hand. This was going to be a cake walk.

~*xo*~

"You want to do what?" Jefferson asked in shock, Rivers was still staring blankly at the red head. There was no way in hell she had heard what she thought she had heard,

"Model for 'Magic Wands.'" Rivers busted out laughing. Jefferson ignored her.

"Why?"

"To get even with Ron and the rest of the Dream Team. So are you two in?" Jefferson thought about it a minute. 

"What you think Riv? Want to be a porn star?" Rivers quickly sobered.

"Are you two serious?" at their nods she sighed. "Well I can't let you two go in alone."

"Now, who else do you think would do this with us?" Ginny asked as Rivers climbed up on the bed to join the other two. 

"Defiantly Pansy, that girl has a wild streak, plus she's cool." Jefferson said.

"That Lovegood chick, she's kinda cute, put her in a to small school outfit and stick a lollie in her mouth and it's a done deal."

"What about Erin Jones and Jamie Right? They are totally in to the bi thing, they would love to do this, and it don't hurt that they are both cute blondes."  


"Yeah, Come on Girls we have work to do." Ginny said with an evil glint in her eye.

~*xo*~

Draco sighed, he was dead bored. He looked around his room for something interesting to do. He glanced at the books stacked neatly beside his desk, Nada, he had done all of his homework earlier; his computer, couldn't get on Wiznet, he had forgotten to pay the bill; read a book, nope, he had read every book on his shelf at least twenty times and didn't feel like going to the library. He sighed again and flopped down across his bed, letting his head hang down so he could see under his bed. 

He reached out and grabbed a flat book type packet. Pulling it out he saw that it was the magazine that Jefferson, the crazy American with pink hair, had given him on the train, the one with Ginny on the cover. 

Interested he opened it up, it was clearly a girlie magazine. It had articles about makeup and clothes, advice for young people about relationships, and a whole three pages talking about embarrassing moments, it truly was festinating. Then he saw something that truly caught his attention, his complete attention. 

Ginny. He knew she was on the cover, but it was a spring/summer issue. Ginny was in the book, in a bathing suit. Sure, she was covered in every picture, considering there were a few of them, and the rest she was modeling shorts, pants and tank tops, but there was still that one picture. Jefferson and Rivers were there too, both wearing bathing suits, but he wasn't focusing on them. There was only one person in that magazine he was looking at, and it didn't have anything to do with Jennifer Lopez's secrete wedding, or Britany Spears and Madonna coming out with a song together.

He studied every couture of her body, her pale skin and her gorgeous hair. He sighed, what was he getting himself into? He shut the magazine and threw it back where he had gotten it. He wasn't suppose to find the smallest Weasel cute, sexy or refer to her hair as gorgeous! He was suppose to call her ugly and homely! Then again, he wasn't suppose to dream about her either. Of course in his dreams she was always fully clothed, but now, now she would have considerably less on. He groaned. Great, just great, now he was falling for a Weasely. 

~*xo*~

"You really shouldn't have challenged her, Ron. You know how she is…She's stubborn, she'll never back out!" Hermione said as Ron moved a piece on the chess bored him and Harry were at.

"Please! She can't very well run around without a stitch on, your worried about nothing, I won."

"well Ron as much as I would love to believe you, I have bad feeling about this, don't get mad when I tell you I told you so." Hermione lectured.

"I think that's you favorite thing to say to me, it really is. Its always, 'Ron, I told you so Ron!' or 'What did I tell you, Ron?' or my all time favorite, 'You really should have listened to me!'" he said, assuming a high pitched voice when he was quoting/mocking Hermione. "Well guess what, little miss I know everything! I know my little sister better than you, I how far I can push my little sister, and I know how much she can take. You don't know everything, so stop acting like you do!"

"Well! If that's the way you really feel Ronald Weasely, I might just help Ginny beat you this time, because you deserve it, you ass hole!" She screamed back at him while tears welled up in her eyes. Without another word, and before Ron could comprehend what had just transpired she turned on her heel and marched strait out the exit, in search of her new ally, because whether Ginny knew it or not, that's what Hermione was, an ally in Gryffindor Tower. 

*

The two boys sat in shocked silence for a few minutes. "She's wrong." Ron deadpanned as he directed another piece on the bored. Harry stared at him for a second, not sure who he wanted to side on this with.

Truth be told, Ginny had changed, a lot. She wasn't the blithering idiot she had been before, she didn't hang on his every word. Sure, she had been cute before she left, but not a challenge, but now…now she was. She was every guy in Hogwarts wet dream, every guy dreamed of calling her his own. And her friends warrant to shabby either, he really adored that girl that he had potions with, she was smart, maybe even smarter than Hermione, but she didn't boast about it or study religiously like Hermione did. Maybe they would be interested in a threesome? Maybe even let the little blonde join, she was definitely cute. Of course, this would have to wait till after Ginny was his, and she would be, because he was after all, the Famous Harry Potter. So with a triumphant smirk, he moved his piece across the chess bored. Already dreaming of all the ways that Ginny would submit to his will, all the things he could teach her to do with that cute little mouth of hers. 

"What are you smiling for, Mate? You just lost?" Ron said, truly confused. Harry just shook his head and challenged Ron to a do over.

~*xo*~

Hermione stopped outside the Slytherin entrance. She wiped away the tearstains on her face and tried to get her breathing under control. She had a lot of apologizing to do to Ginny. She cleared her throat and debated the best way to get into the common room with out being hexed into next year, her and the Slytherins weren't exactly on each others Christmas list's.

She nibbled on her bottom lip, a habit she had picked up form spending so much time with Ginny when she stayed at the Burrow, and twisted a light brown curl between her fingers. So lost in thought she hadn't noticed that someone had come out of the common room.

Draco leaned against the wall, watching as the Head Girl stood in front of the Slytherin Entrance debating with herself. He wondered how long she had been standing there and if she knew how dangerous it was. After a few more minutes and her not noticing him, he cleared his throat, she jumped and let out a startled "eep."

"Fancy meeting you down here, Granger." He sneered. He had stopped calling her mud-blood when Pansy had threatened to kill him if he ever purposely made her cry again. 

"I-I need to s-speak with Ginny." She strangled out between large gulps of air, the ones you take right after you force yourself to stop crying. 

"Ginny? Ginny who?" He asked with a smirk. He was extremely surprised to see her already red eyes fill with tears. 

He wasn't going to let her in. she should have known better. She fought hard to suppress the tears that were fighting to come out. She did not, under any circumstances want to cry in front of the prick of Hogwarts, but the tears came and soon, her whole body shook with them, racking her poor frame. First, Ron had told her a bunch of shit that had hurt her feelings, even more so because she liked the stupid git, and now, and now, Draco "eat me" Malfoy wasn't going to let her in to see Ginny. It was all just to much for a 17 year old girl that was constantly under pressure to do her best, keep her friends out of trouble, help defeat the dark lord, and still turn out to be a perfect young lady. All the pressure that she had been feeling before suddenly dropped down on her, making her cry even harder, louder. 

There Draco stood, rooted to the spot, torn between wanting to help her and wanting to bolt, when the door opened for the second time. This time, Pansy stepped threw. 

"Hey have you seen Gin- WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HER NOW?! I THOUGHT I WARNED YOU ABOUT THIS!" Pansy yelled, her body shaking with rage. Draco let out a strangled cry. How was he suppose to tell her that he hadn't meant for the girl to cry?

Hermione, hearing the girl yelling, was frightened into silence, her doe like brown eyes open wide in fear, and the shock of just having an almost nervous breakdown. Pansy shot one more threatening glare at the Head Boy before kneeling down in front of the trembling girl.

"Hermione? Are you all right?" Pansy cooed, using the girls first name, because secretly, Pansy had always loved the name. It sounded an awful lot like Harmony. The other girl merely blinked and looked as if she were trying to figure out what had just happened. Pansy stood and whirled on her best friend. 

"YOU!" she yelled, poking him directly in his muscular chest. "SPEAK! Why the hell is Hermione Granger sitting on the dungeon floor looking as if someone has just told her that every book in the world had just been burned?!" Pansy hissed at him threw clinched teeth. Draco swallowed. Now, how was he going to explain this with out looking bad? He sighed, he was doomed.

*

Twenty minutes later, and after the Head Boy had begged for forgiveness from not only Pansy, but from Hermione too, the three sat in Ginny, Jefferson, and Rivers bedroom, waiting for the three to return. In the mean while amusing themselves with the muggle television.

"Do I _have_ to be in here?" Draco whined, looking pleadingly towards the door and back to Pansy, who, despite her acceptance of his profuse apologizing, still looked quite pissed off. So, obviously, she pointedly ignored his request, daring him to move towards that door. 

All of a sudden the very door Pansy had been daring him to move towards was thrown open and the three giggling girls that occupied the room came bursting in, all laughing and chatting at the same time. Draco jumped with a surprised "eep" sound, the very sound that Hermione had made earlier. Ginny stopped short and took in the three people in her room. First, there was Draco. Looking incredibly uncomfortable, glancing around and looking nervous. Second, there was Hermione, looking as if she had no idea where she was or who anyone was. Ginny had a sinking suspicion that Draco The Git Malfoy had something to do with this. And there stood Pansy, a small smile gracing her features, but still looking deathly serious. 

"O God, now what happened?" Ginny asked, wasting no time with greetings. 

"Well I…" Draco started, but was immediately cut off by a glare that Pansy sent his way. Normally he wouldn't have been quite so terrified of her, but he knew that she was going to tell these three everything that she knew about why Hermione, in the last 30 minutes hadn't uttered a single syllable. And he was terrified about what these three could come up with, along with the help of Pansy and the smartest girl in the school. Yelp, his fate was sealed. He was a dead man walking.

*XO*

Blaise grinned cockily as he stepped onto the Qudditch pitch. He usually went out there to think about something that was bothering him, and at the present moment that something was a someone, something that had never happened to him before. The next day he would be flying around in the air on a broom, high enough that should he fall, he would break his neck…and for what? A stupid game? Blaise sighed. He hadn't wanted to play Qudditch, really, he hadn't, but he needed something to pass the time with, and it didn't hurt that his best friend and cousin was on the team, and Pansy was their number one fan. 

Taking a deep breath he sat down on the Slytherin stands to sort out his emotions. Yeah, Jefferson was cute, and when ever she got to close to him his brain would turn to mush, and if it wasn't for her constantly fixing his mistakes in potions, he would be the first Slytherin in history to have melted or blown up his cauldron. And she was cocky. No matter what you said to that girl she always had a smart ass comment waiting on the tip of her tongue. He had told Ginny about his infatuation with her friend, hoping to get some sort of friendship going with her, and of course, that had worked. But Jefferson was either playing hard to get, didn't think of him that way, or didn't know he existed. He really hoped that she liked him to, but had no way of knowing, other than Ginny saying that Jefferson thought he was "cute." and what the hell did that mean anyway? What the hell did she think was cute about him? Deliciously handsome, yes; sexy, yes; but cute? Wasn't that a word that people used for puppies and babies?

*xo*

The day of the noon match dawned bright and cheerful. She sky a magnificent shade of sea blue, a gentile breeze that promised a warm day for late September and early October. Ginny Weasely, Jefferson Tally, Rivers James, Hermione Granger, and Pansy Parkinson stood outside The Room of Requirement. 

"tell me again why we are doing this?" Hermione asked as she looked frightfully at the door that would soon be opened. 

"To get back at that prat brother of mine, because I can't run around Hogwarts in my knickers, but I can pose for a shag mag, one that my brother reads." Ginny said determinedly. As she tucked a few of her escaped curls behind her ear.

"But why am I here?" Hermione pushed. 

"Because you like my brother, he's a prat, you want to get back at him, you love me, and I need you to do this." Ginny grounded out. Technically she was glad for Hermione's shyness, it didn't leave time for her own insecurities of a bunch of boys seeing her naked, or close to naked, in a book that most guys wanked off because of. She fully understood why this was a problem for Hermione, because the older girl, like her, was a virgin, wanting only the man she loved to see her. Well, he would, just he wouldn't be the only one.

"Right. Shall we than?" Rivers asked, smiling brightly. Ginny nodded and opened the door.

~*XO*~

Hermione hadn't come back last night, nor had she showed up for breakfast, nor had she been in the library, and because classes had been cancelled due to the match at noon, they had no idea of where to look for her. 

Ronald Weasely was beyond worrying, what if something had happened to her? What of she was hurt, alone, or frightened? He searched the Maunders Map that he and Harry had pulled out. Little did he know that Harry was actually looking for a certain little red-head instead of his best friends love interest. But neither were on the map. 

Hermione, the clever witch that she was, had put a very strong anti-tracking charm on her and the other girls. One that wouldn't allow them to show up on the Map that Harry and Ron were now so intently studying, each for a different reason, one honorable, one not quite so. 

"Damn it! She's not on here! Where the hell could she be?!" Ron burst out after twenty minutes of studying each little moving dot like his life depended on it. Harry, who was annoyed that Ginny wasn't showing up on the map, plopped down on his bed muttering softly under his breath. 

"I'll kill them both if he's shagging her." but Ron caught the threat and instantly cornered the smaller male.

"Who Is she shagging?" 

"Blaise." Harry said, distracted, right after the words had left his mouth he wished he could shove them right back in. 

Ron laughed. "Zabini? Are you off your cart? Hermione has so much more class than that. He's a Slytherin for the gods sakes."

Harry chose not to mention that Ron's younger sister was also a Slytherin, and mentally kicked himself for letting the name of Zabini slip threw his lips. 

"Yeah, I guess, I just have been noticing him looking at her strangely lately. But your right, its highly unlikely." he lied quickly.

The two boys went back to studying the map.

~*xo*~

"We can beat these wankers! They are the lowest of the low! Hufflepuff don't come close to the challenge that Gryffindor is going to present! We want that cup this year, we deserve that cup this year! We have worked to hard to let it go, We worked hard, harder then we ever have before. We don't want to get any fowls. If you absolutely have to pull a Salazar, do it on the DL, nothing is keeping me form that cup, if I have to AK the whole blasted team and get you replaced I bloody damn will!" Draco yelled at his team members that surrounded him, he was going for inspiration, he had a feeling that he had inspired them to be scared. O well, if they were afraid to do bad, there was a less likely chance that they would fail, after all, this was Hufflepuff.

~*XO*~

"Does anyone ever wonder why it is that Hufflepuff even tries? I mean they always lose." Ginny asked Pansy, who was on one side of her in the stands.

"Actually, they beat Ravenclaw last year." Hermione, who had yet to speak to Ron and Harry spoke up from behind her. Ron had also been heard to call her a trader for abandoning her house and sitting on the Slytherin side. 

"Yeah, they came in third. Gryffindor only beating Slytherin by fifty points. It was the closest we have gotten since Harry Potter." Pansy said making polite conversation. 

"can we not talk about Potter please?" Ginny asked boo-ing along with the rest of Slytherin as Hufflepuff strutted out onto the field.

"O my god!" Jefferson exclaimed as she brought her binoculars up to her eyes. She actually hated Qudditch, the only reason she even went to matches was because she liked the way the Qudditch pants looked on the guys. So naturally no one paid any attention to her, all thinking that she had found a perfect nimbus sculpted bottom. "Rivers, see those two big baboons right there?" She asked, pointing to the two largest players, the beaters. Rivers nodded. "They look familiar?" 

Rivers snatched the binoculars form her friend and lifted them to her eyes. "THAT'S THEM!" she yelled, taken by surprise. She hadn't seen the two jack asses that had called her and JJ Septic's since the incident in the hall way.

"Roy Calms and Bennie Davis? What? They fat and grungy, and Davis smells like rotten eggs." Pansy said, wrinkling her nose at the thought.

"And Calms has a sweat problem, that boy is like a faucet, sweat just drips off of him, no matter how cold it is out." Ginny said as she put up a grossed out face.

"Yeah, well, those two "bloody wankers" are the ones that called us septic's." Jefferson said dryly. 

Before any of the girls could say anything a loud cheer rang out around them as their team took the field. Ginny, despite the boiling anger she felt towards the two beaters on the opposing team, felt her heart skip a beat as Draco strutted out on to the field, looking damned sexy in his Slytherin green robes, and tight riding pants. 

"hey! What I miss?" Spike asked as he squeezed in to a seat behind Pansy and beside Hermione. 

"Nothing yet." Pansy said as Hootch made a little "play nice" speech to the teams, particularly Slytherin. The captains shook hands and they were off. 

"Slytherin in the lead, a nice save by Licity Coring for Slytherin, that girl may be an evil, rotten, no good-"

"LEE!"

"Errr…sorry Prof." 

Ginny smiled to herself. Although Lee Jordan had graduated, he was still the occasional announcer. Some things never changed. 

An hour into the game it was over, Slytherin had won. 365 to 100. It was sad really. First, they lose their match, then there beaters get murdered, and if they survived the beating that Ginny gave those two fuck heads, they still had to worry about Spike.

The music was deafening in the common room. People were patting the team and telling them that they were hero's. Ginny wondered how big the party would be if they beat Gryffindor. Hermione, whom no one said anything about due to the fact she was hanging with the four most popular, and most deadly, girls in Slytherin, not to mention Hogwarts, walked up beside her. 

"Having fun yet?" She yelled over the music. Ginny glanced at the brunette, who had a cup of fire whiskey in her hand. Ginny had never seen Hermione drink before, and the Head Girl wasn't showing any signs of being pissed. 

"A regular ball." Ginny drawled in true Slytherin fashion, something she had unknowingly picked u from her house mates. 

"glad to hear it. Don't drink the punch if you don't want to get Pissed, a fourth year just spiked it, right after three other kids did that is. Quite funny, everyone spiking the punch that is. They will all be thinking that they are drinking just punch with a little rum, when in reality, there is no telling what kind of boos have gone into that bowel." Hermione said with a giggle. Ginny, after never hearing Hermione giggle before was utterly shocked at the older girl. 

Mean while in the head boys room Draco, Pansy, and Blaise sat around talking about the small situation that needed to be fixed.

"Davis and Calms, huh?" Blaise said off handedly in a, that's lovely, pass the salt dear, kid of way. But to those who knew him like Draco and Pansy knew it to mean, "I'm going to gut them while they live, pour salt in the open wounds, gauge out their eyes, and watch them slowly die. Them I'm going to wear their skin as a dress cloak after I feed their internal organs to the giant dog of Hagrids." 

An extremely quite and mannerly Blaise was never good. It ran in the family or something, that was all Pansy could think of because when Draco was overly pissed he tended to do the same, only six times worse, he froze you out, refused to acknowledge that you still lived and breathed, which was bloody aggravating when you were trying to apologize, even if he was contemplating your demise. 

"Yeah. Jeff pointed them out earlier." Pansy said, fidgeting a little. Blaise looked extremely, over the hill pissed. 

*

"Hey, Ginny Winny, hehe, that rhymes!" 

"Err, hi Jeff."

"I wanna sing. Lets sing. Me you and the band, I wanna sing." Jefferson chirped happily in that slurred lazy way that drunk people talk. Ginny just stared at her friend. She wanted to sing? Was she crazy, wait, don't answer that.

"Now's not a grand time, Jeff. Besides, none of these people want to hear us sing." Ginny said slowly, as if talking to a small, stubborn child. Unfortunately, Slytherins have a bad habit of ease dropping, because the people nearest them started protesting, they wanted to hear them sing.

Great, just great.


	16. Welcome To My World

Authors Babble- Does anyone read these? Any way, this was done a lot sooner then I had planned, and a few events are moving faster then I thought they would. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And please read the authors note at the bottom too, its important.

~*~*¿!SHOUT OUTS!?*~*~

Sheana- thank you! I am glad you liked it!

Lady Snake- lol, I am glad you liked it!

redheadmalfoy-I'm happy to hear that you liked it! And I'm glad you think its original

Lightning Rain-The shag Mag wont some out till Halloween, the day of the ball.

Washi- Thanks!!!

swimfan- I know, aint it great? it always so much fun to piss Ron off.

Lady Cecilia- Sorry about the cliff hangers….I just have to get you to come back to find out what happens, don't I?

imalilteapot1619- Sure, I will email you! OO, wait, if you are reading this, I already have, huh? Hehe! And this is for you!

Lucifer Frost- Snape? Jump my bones? Hehe. Okies, my fellow candy whore, have fun reading this, and REVIEW!

Arella Hallo- Sorry about the wording. I think I have toned it down…a lot…though. 

lilcheerq33n- don't Harry just make your skin crawl? 

Queen Cari- Thank you, thank you. *Bows to the Queen*. Yeah, I know what you mean about Harry being the golden boy…and Draco is hot! And I will do my best to live up to your expectations!

Chardania-Isn't he though *gains dreamy face*

ComVlad- I have made kind of scary haven I?

Honey- I'm glad you liked it and here is another chapter for you!

Call-me-a-bitch?well-ur-a- Thanks for all the ideas, here you go, another chapter, and they sing.

rose petel- hehe…its going to be so funny.

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL-Your welcome.

Wow - ok…where do I start? Yeah, real strong since of revenge. It's not that they didn't want to, but kinda that they were nervous. Kinda like when you want to go on the really scary roller coaster, but when you get up to it, you chicken out because your afraid that if you throw up, or look to much like a baby people will laugh at you? Well, Ginny and her friends were nervous because they were afraid that something would go wrong, or that they were overstepping an invisible line.

Harry's Lil Bitch- hehe, here you go, love the name BTW

d[n-n]b- me too, the only one of my friends that can sing good is Charity. 

HEY CHARITY, IF YOU ARE READING THIS, GET YOU FINGERS IN FRIGGIN GEAR AND REVIEW!

****

Disclaimer- I do not own, or claim to own, any of JKR's original ideas. Nor, do I claim to own My World, which is sung by Avril Lavigne. Only the situations and characters you do not recognize from the book and/or movies are mine…and some of those are people that friends, or family members helped me to come up with.

16. Welcome to My World

"Please tell me what is taking place,  
Cause I can't seem to find a trace,  
Guess it must've got erased somehow,  
Probably cause I always forget,  
Every time someone tells me their name,  
It's always gotta be the same."

Ginny sang the words as the others played their instruments. It had been easy to talk a half drunk Rivers, Spike and Draco into playing. She was starting to think that she was the only one that was sober in the whole damn house.

  
"Never wore cover-up,  
Always beat the boys up,  
Grew up in a 5000 population town,  
Made my money by cutting grass,  
Got fired by fried chicken ass,  
All in a small town, Saint-Catchapole (sp?)

"You know I always stay up without sleepin',  
And think to myself,  
Where do I belong forever,  
In whose arms, the time and place?

"Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World

"I never spend less than an hour,  
Washin' my hair in the shower,  
It always takes 5 hours to make it straight,  
So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,  
Though it may take all friggen day,  
There's nothin' else better to do anyway.

"When you're all alone in the lands of forever,  
Lay under the milky way,  
On and on it's getting too late out,  
I'm not in love this time this night.

  
"Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World

"la la la la

"Take some time,  
Mellow out,  
Party up,  
But don't fall down,  
Don't get caught,  
Sneak out of the house.

  


"Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World

"Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World."

Ginny smiled sweetly as the song came to an end, as a bunch of drunk, or nearly drunk Slytherins clapped and yelled. Someone with a brain turned the Stereo back on and Ginny began to pack up the stuff that they had used. Draco was already passed out on the leather couch nearest the fire, only grunting when a carried away couple accidentally sat on him. 

Jefferson was trying to make conversation with Calvin Miller, but kept busting out laughing, in between the spouts of laughter Ginny could swear she heard the word "incest."

Rivers was trying hard to make conversation with a vase while a couple of sixth years that Ginny didn't know tried to pass her a joint, which she would except, laugh and call it Mr. Burns, then hand it back. Then the sixth years would repeat the action, weather they were so stoned they didn't notice, or they thought it was entertaining Ginny wasn't sure, probably a mixture of the two. 

Spike, well, he had disappeared back to his room. Blaise was trying to capture Jeff's attention by striking up a conversation very loudly a few feet away with whoever was nearest him. He had had way to much punch.

Pansy was sitting on a chair not far from Draco sipping a drink. She didn't look or act drunk or stoned. Hermione was busy trying to deduct points from people for drinking as she stumbled around with a rather large cup of Fire Whiskey. 

Once Ginny had put all of the spare equipment away, she began to round up her friends. First, she managed to drag Rivers away from her interesting vase and get her into nightclothes and bed, next was the task of Jefferson, who proved to be harder because she thought Calvin was the monster that ate the socks out of the dryer. Then she grabbed Hermione, who deducted points for man-handling the head girl, gave her some night clothes and forced her into bed in her own bed.

And because of some strange since of odd duty she went and helped Pansy drag an out cold Draco to his room. They left the Head Boy fully dressed on top of his blankets. Then they managed to talk Blaise into going to bed, woke up Spike, and left him to take care of his room mate. 

Finally, at three thirty, the common room, thanks to Ginny and Pansy, looked almost normal. It would have looked better if they still didn't have people passed out everywhere. 

The two girls said their goodnights and went to there respective rooms. Ginny sighed as she pushed the snoring Hermione over.

~*XO*~

His head hurt. A lot. Moaning, Spike pulled himself out of the warm bed, flinching at the chilly room. He cursed himself for going to bed wearing only his boxers. He pulled on an old t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Making his way to Ginny's room he knocked softly. No one answered. Sighing, and his head pounding he whispered the password and entered. Picking out Ginny's bed he strode over to it and opened the curtains a crack so he could peek in. 

Ginny was sleeping with her back to him, Hermione was on the other side, snoring. Loudly. He must remember not to give that girl any liquor ever again. He gently shook the sleeping red head.

"Wha?" came the muffled sound of Ginny's voice.

"I need some hangover potion." he whined, his head really hurt.

Twenty minutes later Spike and Ginny, who had gotten up and given the boy some thick yellow goo to swallow, sat in the kitchens drinking coffee.

"Did we really perform last night, or was that a nightmare?" Spike asked as he stared at the contents of his cup. Ginny sighed.

"I was hoping no one would remember that."

"Why? Did we suck?" 

"Actually, for a band full of drunk people…we were pretty good. Of course, we do practice…a lot."

"So why were you hoping that no one would remember?" 

"Because, I don't know. I suppose I just was hoping that it was a dream, ya know? Like when something goes really slick and your satisfied to just know that you can do it, and it don't matter that no one else knows because you know?"

"You wanted something for yourself?" 

Ginny bit her bottom lip, contemplating the emotion cursing threw her body. They had been so good last night, no one fucked up, everyone was on key. They couldn't even manage that in practice… maybe the pressure was all they needed?

She voiced these thoughts to Spike.

"Well, we have always done better under pressure, don't sweat it. Everything will work out."

" I hope your right Spike."

"Come on, we will go for a jog around the lake before waking up the sleeping beauties."

Smiling, Ginny allowed herself to be pulled put of the castle. They jogged a few laps before they settled into a slow walk.

"Do you think that I have a chance with Pansy?" Ginny, who had been unprepared for the question stopped walking to stare at the other boy.

"She's older then you." Ginny stated after a few minutes and began walking again.

"I like older women!" Spike countered, satisfied with his comeback he waited patiently for Ginny's response.

"Well…I think that there might, might, be something there. But don't take my word for it. Why don't you ask Malfoy or Blaise, you seem to be close to the two of them."

"You ever notice you call Pansy and Blaise by their first names but call Dray by his last name?" Ginny didn't reply.

~*xo*~

Aggravated far more then she would ever admit by Spikes question earlier that day, Ginny soon found herself in the library, trying her hardest to concentrate on the essay in front of her. But her thoughts kept being disrupted by that question. Why did she call him by his last name?

Her mind whirled with the possible answers. She had been brought up, listening to her brothers and father spit out complaints about how evil the Malfoys were. The hatred had been bred into her.

So why did her mind turn to mush when ever he sat to close in potions, or there tutoring sessions? Why did his smirk give her hippogriffs in her stomach? Why did the sight of his toned chest and arms make her forget what she had intended to say? Why did his intoxicating scent drive her about mad, and every time that he came near, why did she want to rip his clothes off and shag the hell out of him, or punch him for making her want to rip his clothes off and shag him? And WHY was she asking herself all these questions?

Deciding that she was going to get no where in her studies, she picked up her divination book, and began reading from the assigned chapter. It wasn't really studying, the stuff was total bull shit. So why did the first paragraph make her heart stop?

__

Chapter 6- Finding Love

There is no sure way to make someone fall in love , nor is there any certain way to test aforementioned love. Many people say that love springs from the most unlikely of places. That most times, you only true hate could become your only true love. The only way to explain this is that hate turns to obsession, obsession into lust, from lust to love. Another idea is that the forbidden is always better, the grass greener on the other side. This is known as the "Forbidden Fruit Theory," "The Romeo and Juliet Theory," or "The Fire and Ice Theory." 

The Forbidden Fruit Theory states that the forbidden is always better, when someone tells you not to do something, that something is forbidden.. Which, in turn makes you want to have that something even more. This is often the case in love, having your love spring form your only hate. That person has been forbidden to you, and because of this, your curiosity for that person is sparked.

But sometimes, love at first site is more of a sure thing. Take Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, two teenage muggles thrown into families that have hated each other for generations. But when the two first lay eyes on one another, they know that there is no one else in the world for them. That they would go to any lengths to be with that person, even death.

But perhaps the Fire and Ice theory is more to you liking. Fire slowly melts ice, so that in the end, all that's left is water and ashes. Hatred that has slowly turned form hate to obsession, from obsession to lust, from lust to love. This, is said to be, the purest love. It is unconditional, and understanding.

Ginny, having read enough, shut the book and pushed it away from herself. She refused to believe that she liked Draco Malfoy, much less that she "lusted" after him, and she shuddered to think that she could love him. But that annoying little voice in her head was telling her that lying to herself wouldn't change anything at all.

~*XO*~

Sighing deeply Jefferson made her way to the Great Hall. She had woken up to a terrible head ach. Luckily, unlike Rivers, who was sleeping off her hangover, she wasn't allergic to the potion that she had darken less then thirty minutes before. She paused out side the doors. Getting her head on striate and her thoughts together. The head ach potion always left her a little confused and disoriented. Blinking her eyes a couple of times to get rid of the annoying purple blobs that were threatening to take over, she reached out for the handle to the door, but a sudden attack of dizziness forced her to brace herself against the wall instead.

Maybe it was a bad idea to come out for lunch. Spike would have brought her something, he was bringing Rivers something later. But no, she had to be independent and all that bull. The room hadn't stopped spinning yet, and the purple spots still disrupted her sight. It had never been this bad before, then again, she did take a potion that Rivers and Potter had made, that idiot Potter most likely screwed the potion up somehow she decided as she attempted to push off from the wall, but instead decided to sit down.

"Oi Tally, what's the what?" the unmistaken voice of Blaise Zabini filled the hall, a slight smile tugged at her lips. 

"Damn spot's is what. Think you can be a dear and help a girl off the floor?" She asked, looking in the general direction of his voice, which was kind of hard because of the echoing in the hall. The purple spots had been joined with blurriness that made everything look distorted.

"What have you gotten your self into now?" He asked as he grabbed her hand and yanked her up, only to have her sink to the floor again from dizziness. The smirk that had been lighting his features only moments before died on his lips.

"Easy there, Zabini." she said with a clearly fake laugh, fear clouding her face. What was wrong with her?

"Tally, not that anything's wrong or nothing, but is there something that your not telling me?" he asked as he once again took her hand in his, pulling more carefully, this time she stood for a second before her knees gave way and she fell flush against him. She gave another false laugh.

"I'm just a bit disoriented is all." she said nervously. Showing that she was scared out of her mind by her body's unwillingness to stand by itself.

"What did you take this morning?" He asked as he carefully sat her up against the wall.

"Head ach potion, I woke up with a killer hangover." she said as she closed her eyes, she couldn't see, what was the use in having them open? 

"What else is wrong? What are the other side effects?" he asked carefully keeping the fear out of his voice.

"My eyes are a tad bit not working properly. I see spots, and everything is blurry. My head feels all clouded, like when you have a really bad head cold, and my upper back hurts." she cried out, fear more evident in her voice and showing on her face. Nodding, even though she couldn't see him, he put a hand on her ankle.

"Can you feel this?" he asked as he applied pressure, she shook her head in the negative, tears streaking down her face. "How about this?" he asked moving up a bit higher, panic starting to seize him. Once again he received the same response. He asked for the fourth time as he applied a bit more pressure to her knee. By now tears were streaming and hiccups and sobs had taken over, and he still received the same answer. All the way up to her thigh, when, she started at his touch. Sniffling, she brought her hands up to whip away the tears.

"I felt that!" She cried out. Hiccupping slightly, he brought his hand back to her knee, no response. 

"I'm going to look at your eyes now." he explained as he brought his wand out and lit it, carefully he shone the light in both of her eyes, which were cloudy and unfocused, almost as if she were out cold. "Ok, here's what we are going to do. I'm going to pick you up and bring you to the infirmary." He explained as he picked her up sliding her arm around his shoulders, he carried her thresh hole style up to the infirmary, letting her cry on his shirt.

~*XO*~

Ginny looked up from the text she had been reading when her stomach let out a very loud growl. Realizing she was hungry she glanced at her watch. Her eyes widening slightly at the time. 1:30, lunch had ended at 12:03.

Sighing dejectedly, she made her way to the kitchens. Upon arriving at the cherry picture of fruit she tickled the pair, which squirmed and turned into a door knob.

Smiling cheerfully at the hundred of happy faces and cries of help she gave her order, strawberries and cream to the elves, because once she had arrived in the kitchens that was what she was craving. She then went into the adjoining room and sat at the only table. It was a small table, very small. Barely big enough for two people. If you reached out you could touch the other person. Besides that, it was very close to the ground and surrounded by little chairs. Smiling she sat down on the carpeted floor and pulled out a article that Charlie had sent her. It was about the CDTA (Canadian Dragon Trainers Academy) compared to the EMIDT (European Magical Institute for Dragon Trainers). Charlie had gone to EMIDT, he said it was a few of the best years of his life. He had gotten a scholarship for maintaining good grades throughout his Hogwarts career. Plus he had kept an A in Care of Magical Creatures, and gotten astounding OWLS in that category of the test.

~*XO*~

Draco had woken up cold, with a hangover and fully dressed, including his boots. He had taken along hot shower, the shower had taken so long because of the remembrance of a certain dream about a certain red head that refused to stop haunting his sleep. He pulled on a pair of loose fitting jeans, a white bitch beater, and the same shirt he had worn on the train the first day. He slipped on his sneakers, deciding after having slept in his boots, he wasn't putting them back on. He slipped his watch on and got a look at the time. He had missed lunch.

Mumbling a few choice words about his luck he considered his options. He could either wait for Dinner, which was a while off, and starve until then. Or, on a more appealing note go visit Dobby in the kitchens and pinch something there. The growl in his stomach made the choice easy and he took off for the kitchens.

He tickled the pair, which wiggled under his touch. He was greeted with the smiling, potato shaped heads of hundreds of House Elves. They were all asking how they could help him, he choose one, a little female from the looks of it and ordered a coffee, black, and a Danish. Then asked for Dobby, the Head Kitchen Elf, to bring it to him. With a smirk as all the Elves scurried back to what they had been doing, preparing for dinner.

Sighing, he began to make his way out of the inner kitchen into the room where the House Elves ate their dinner. That was the main reason he hated going to the kitchens, he had to sit on the floor. Draco started towards the fire, only to see that his usual spot was already occupied, occupied with the very girl that refused to stop haunting his dreams.

Silently he made his way to the fire, she was well immersed in a arical about something or other, so he didn't disturb her, instead sank down next to her on the floor.

Ginny, feeling the presents of someone else, looked up from the article on schools for Dragon Trainers. Sure enough, the cause of her frustrations was sitting next to her, staring intently into the fire. She quickly averted her eyes back to the printed words, but now she couldn't concentrate the only thoughts that seemed to be occurring were the thoughts and questions that had been buzzing around her head all day.

"You know, Red, to read your eyes have to move." 

Before she could answer, an ecstatic Dobby decided to come bounding into the room, a steaming cup and a plate with a Danish, which he handed to Draco, a huge smile on his face.

"Master Dray! Dobby is so happy to be seeing you! It's been so long a time since you is visiting Dobby! Dobby be missing you greatly!" 

"It's only been a month Dobby. Mother wrote the other day, asked how you were doing. Mentioned sending you some sock or something along those lines."

"OO, Dobby be missing the Mistress! Send Mistress Dobby's love. Masters day of birth be coming up soon." 

"Awe…Dobby, I didn't think you would remember."

"Of course Dobby be remembering! Dobby be Masters personal Elf since Masters day of birth." Dobby said this last part to Ginny, but before anyone could make any comment, a very loud crash was heard from the kitchens. Dobby let out a Squeak before rushing to sort out the mess.

Ginny sat studying Draco as he ate his Danish and drank his coffee. Finally, after fifteen intense minutes of having her stare at him, he cracked.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that staring was rude?" he asked, annoyed at having been bothered by her stair to begin with.

She sat for a few minutes, still staring, she looked down only to grab up a strawberry, then her eyes returned to him. She sat there, for a bit longer, suckling the heavy cream off the strawberry. 

Draco watched in fascination, the way she was eating that poor strawberry should be against the law, he thought. He silently wondered if watching her eat should be turning him on as much as it was.

"Ya know, just when I have you pegged as an inhuman son-of-a-bitch, you go and prove me wrong. You're a very confusing person, I doubt anyone except Blaise and Pansy truly have you figured out. And they don't count." she said so low that he had to lean down a bit to hear her. He gave her his best smirk, which made her stomach do flip flops.

"What makes you think I want people to figure me out?" He asked, his voice dropping a tone lower then hers had been. Their faces were now mere inches apart, she was so close to him that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

A slow smirk came to her lips, which drew Draco's full attention to the full pink mouth. "Because…" but what ever was going to come out next was cut off my Draco's own lips.

************************************************************************

I am kind of upset. I got flamed for a story that I have decided to work on when I wasn't working on PHIRE AND ICE. The name of the story was Threw the Pain.

From: groan()

Ya threw the pain, did ya? Hmm... Who caught it?

"Virginia Weasily sat strait up, sweat dripped from every poor"

It should read: Virginia //Weasley// sat //straight// up, sweat 

//dripping// from every //pore//

Please, Please get a beta-reader or don't torture the readers at ff.net 

by uploading this painfully bad writing.

Thank you.

That's what the person wrote. While I will admit that I do need a beta reader, I'm more then sure that he/she could have come up with a better way of wording that. first, they didn't have to be quit so rude about it, second, they should have signed in (if they had a name that is) . 

I also think that if they don't write fanfiction, they shouldn't flame, because at least I tried. if they don't like it they shouldn't have read it. I don't think I am the best author out there, as a matter of fact, I know I'm not. there are plenty of people on ff.net that are way better then I am, or then I can ever hope to be, and then there are many more that arrant all that good, but, because I do write, and I know how much thought and time goes into there stories, I don't flame, I give them advice, not to trash them.

well, that's all I had to say. 

huggles

Patience


	17. The Lioness

Authors note- well, Midterms are over, so Happy Christmas, here's yawls present!

Warning-this has not been beta'd. I will reload it later when it has. I just wanted to get this out before Christmas.

Kazte-well, I do have a beta reader now. And I hope that they know how to spell Weasley, because I don't.

Krissie- Tanks, I am glad that you like my story. 

Saturnpyroprincess- I hope that this is soon enough for you!

Crystal Snowflakes-thanks.

ash44-Septic is short for septic tank, yank rhymes with tank, and a yank is someone from the north. Therefore a septic is someone from the north.

Lady Snake- thanks

HpRoXmYnOnExIsTiNtSoX13- there's a good possibility that I act more like im from around NY, because I am, I just moved down south a few years ago. And I am very glad that you like my story!

Lady Cecilia - Stinky server operators! I hope you did good on your exams too! And about the Calvin and Vase thing, I felt that I needed some humor! Lol.

TurkeyStork-I already emailed you about your question…didn't I?

pip of a took- HEY!

lavender baby- I think I did very good on my midterms, I guess we will know in a few days.

zeldagrl436-lol

Neo-Queen Serenity- thanks for the encouragement!

SickGirl42- thanks!

Lightning Rain-I agree, they should be banned and burned, but alas, we are stuck with them. Nope, no writers block!

Harry's Lil Bitch-thanks!

Fezria -thanks!

Bernadette-This chapter is for you hun.

Kinboshi Hiko- Hey! Thanks for the offer, but I have a beta now. 

redheadmalfoy-hehe, maybe you should update more often too.

Alura-thank you

Sheana-Thanks

Kurrie -thank you, your review has actually made me feel better today…about a lot of things.

i-dont-have-a-heart- new name? I like it. Thanks!

Sheana-thanks. 

DiscordantDragon-thank you

plz continue!!- I am 

zeldagrl436-lol

hells soul- lol, here you go!

Jade Dagger-thank you

Angellus Lee, bumbershoot, Washi, Hplova4eva, KuTiExAzNxAnGeL, Grumpy1, magen, Wow, mell1- thanks yawl

Lucifer Frost- lol, your reviews always crack me up!

Ok, sorry to any of you that I missed! So thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far for any of my stories, your input means a lot to me!

Chapter 17-The Know-It-All Lioness Has Claws After All

Jefferson sat in the hospital wing, happily chatting with her friends. She had been in the dratted hospital wing for over a week. When Blaise had first brought her in the old medic hadn't known what was wrong, but after a few hours of hysterics they had come to the conclusion that the potion had been poorly made, and that once the potion was out of her system she would be fine. And she was. She had no idea why she was still in the hospital wing, she could walk just fine, and see as if nothing had ever happened.

Ginny, who sat at the foot of the bed playing a muggle card game with her three friends thought back on the night in the kitchens. She had avoided the silver headed boy since then, refusing to be near him unless it was necessary, and even then only when people were around.

Truth be told, with the band playing in only a week, the last thing she needed to worry about was Draco Malfoy's mysterious kiss, a kiss that haunted her nights, and sometimes, depending on how busy she kept herself, her days. 

"Ginny? Earth to Gin." Jefferson sung out, waving her hand in front of her friends face. She knew that there was something that Ginny wasn't telling her, but there was nothing that she could do about it. When Ginny decided that she needed to talk, she would. But pressing Information out of Ginny had only ever gotten the interfering person the freeze out. And, as Rivers had told her earlier, the only person getting the ice at the moment was Draco Malfoy.

"What? Sorry." a blush worked her features, and Jefferson smirked. What ever it was that was bothering Ginny lately had to do with Draco, and what ever it was, it was good.

"I said, it's your turn. But I'm feeling a bit tired." Jefferson said, faking a yawn. Her friends wished her goodnight and left, never once questioning her motives. In reality, Jefferson was wide-awake, but her friends seemed to need time to there selves. Rivers, well, Rivers because she was Rivers. She always had to have her alone time. Spike because he was trying to work up the nerve to ask Pansy to the ball, plus had a detention. And Ginny obviously had her mind on other things today. So sighing the little blonde laid back to bask in the quietness of the infirmary.

~*XO*~

Ginny sighed as she threw herself down on her bed. Spike had went to a detention, muttering about batty old women in the attic. Rivers had quietly excused herself to go to the library, leaving poor Ginny alone with the thoughts that she had been trying in vain to not think about. But trying not to think about it seemed to make her think about it all the more. 

two thoughts kept filtering through her mind, 1.) should her enemy's lips have felt that good if he was really her enemy? 2.) His birthday was coming up. She wondered if Spike knew when it was, they were pretty close. Blaise and Pansy would know… she could always just…

Refusing to finish that sentence, even if it was only in her head. She flew off of the bed and to her desk. She had to occupy her mind. Flipping on the lap top , she slung herself into her chair. She read somewhere that denial was bad for ones health, but she wasn't in denial, right?

She didn't have time to answer that, her messenger had just come up, showing everyone but Jefferson off-line. They had brought Jefferson her computer earlier in the week, when she had been able to see again, so that she would have something to occupy her in the infirmary. Be that as it may, at the moment her stat said she was sleeping. 

Sighing she looked at the people that were off-line, she had her cell phone, she could always just call someone…

Dusty would be studying and she would have to tell him about his little sister. Maybe calling him wasn't a good idea at the moment.

Tekk, it was day in England, which meant night in the sates. And because Tekk was a DJ, he would be at work, the same with Dirty.

Rain, she didn't feel like talking about school with the over achiever, he may have been cool, and Rivers brother, but he was still like Percy, he could bore you to death with talk of his work. Ok, so his work was exciting, but people did get tired of always talking about the same old same old.

Clean! The answer was so easy! He would talk about anything and everything, from brooms to tattoos. All she had to do was call.

The little phone rang twice before the all to familiar male voice of Clean picked up the phone. 

"Clean here."

"Are you sure its clean there? Because last time I was over your place it was kind of dirty."

"Well if it aint Gin and Tonic! Thought you done forgot all about lil ol' me." He commented. Ginny smiled. Recognizing the teasing note in his voice.

"Aww, poor baby! So what have you been up to?" 

"Ah, same old same old. I just got in actually, went to Old CC Rd. in Albany to race. I raced a pretty tough cookie, too. I won, of course."

"Who did you race?" Ginny questioned as she got up and moved to the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Bruce something or other. His broom's got serious take off, but not much speed."

"o. What else have you been up to?"

"Last weekend I went up to the mountains in Virginia and played with the trolls."

"played with the trolls?" Ginny questioned, knowing the answer wouldn't be good. With Clean, nothing like this would ever be considered sane. The boy was crazy, flat out crazy.

"yep, they threw rocks, or boulders, at me and I blew them up with my wand. It was defiantly worth doing over. Might make that a weekly activity, well, I cant go this weekend though, I got court."

"Why do you have court?" Ginny asked, worried for her friend.

"I got caught drag racing on Dame Ave. apparently that's not allowed. Anyway, there threatening to take away all my flying privileges."

She didn't need to be told whether or not he had been winning, Clean always won. He had every racing brook that had been put in the market in the last twenty-three years, and even some that never made it to the public. He even had some that were still in development. He designed and tested brooms for Diamond Broom Industries. He would design the broom, give the design to someone in engineering, and they would work out any of the kinks, then they would develop it and test it. Clean had brooms that weren't due to hit the market for another couple months, some for years. He could keep all the brooms that he tested too, making his broom collection the largest she had ever seen.

Then something hit her. "But if they take your flying privileges, you lose your job!"

"Yes, I know. But there's nothing I can do except hope they decide to let me off on a warning, and then pray I don't get caught again. I think that they even put the trial and all into the paper, if I find it I'll send it to you." he said cheerfully. 

"Clean, if you lose your job, you wont have any income, then you cant pay the rent on your apartment, then you become homeless." She said, trying to clue him in on the importance of the situation.

"I know all of that, Gin. But enough about me. How's that Slytherin scum been treating you? Do I need to get the boys and come over and kick some under aged ass?" Ginny laughed, remembering all the things she had told him and the others about her new house, about how they were evil and rotten. They had laughed and told her that nothing was ever as black and white as it seemed. She had grown up a lot last year, she had learned a lot about herself and the people around her. She had realized that the kids in America didn't have just have two classifications for people, good and evil, or dark and light, they believed that there were shades of gray, and Ginny understood what they meant, there was no clear line of good and bad. And Ginny almost laughed at the irony of what Clean was saying, after all, wasn't she a piece of Slytherin Scum now?

"Actually, no they arrant, but then again, they don't gang up on there own house members, unless of course, they can benefit from it."

"OO, Innocent Virginia, a nasty little Slytherin are we? How's Spike, Riv and JJ?"

"They all made it to Slytherin too."

"Color me unsurprised."

"Yeah I know, where do I pick you people up at anyway? Spike is off serving detention, Rivers is in the Library, and JJ had an unfortunate accident with Hangover Potion. It wasn't made correctly, but she will be out tomorrow."

"Yeah, I heard about that, Dusty was talking about going to see her, I think he's going to come visit her one night in Novemeber, he already talked to the headmaster, he's bring her out to eat and shit. Should be fun."

"I hope she has fun."

"Me too, maybe I'll be the next one to come and visit, but as it is, I have a date in like ten minutes and I have to change, don't take so long to call me again, or I wont be so forgiving.

"I wont. Have fun."

"I will."

And with that the phone clicked off. Ginny sighed, so Dusty was coming to England to visit his baby sister, none of her brothers had come to visit her last year. 

~*XO*~

He was possibly the stupidest person he knew. What kind of a dumb ass kisses a girl that is supposed to be his families rival? He could get disowned for that! It must have been something in the water that had made him act like that. It was one thing to have fantasies about your enemy and you in an intimate position, but a completely different thing to act out those fantasies, no matter how soft her lips had been.

But she had come to her senses and bolted, leaving a stunned, slightly hurt, Draco in her wake. He had been short tempered and extremely sulky all week, wanting to knock the hell out of anyone who so much as bumped into him. He just wanted to take his frustration out on someone, anyone would work. 

He really wanted to take his frustration out on Potter, but every time he saw him, Ginny was around. And if she didn't like him now, she would hate him if he murdered the great Harry Bleeding Potter. 

Draco paced his room, wearing only his black silk pajama bottoms, his usually immaculate hair messy. 

Blaise hadn't noticed anything wrong because Jefferson was in the hospital, and he was awfully distracted, the Blaise that usually couldn't sit still and was always talking or moving now sat in front of the common room fire sulking. Pansy was mad at the world because Spike hadn't asked her to the Halloween dance yet. Ginny refused to be in the same vicinity as him if there weren't a huge crowd of people around, Rivers was always in the library, and Spike was trying to figure out how to ask Pansy to the dance.

So no one had time to realize that Draco was miserable. No one had time to notice he was hurt, that his pride had been shattered, well, what had been left of it. Yep, little Ginny Weasily, the quite invisible, plan girl, number one fan of Harry Potter, and Ron Weasily's little sister had pricked his pride when she had run away from him with a look of great disgust and horror on her otherwise flawless face.

He had picked his feelings apart and put them back together again a hundred thousand times, and he still didn't know what it was that he felt for the youngest of the rodent family. At first he tried telling himself it was just a way to get even with Potter and Weasily, but now, now he wasn't quite so sure. It wasn't love, he knew that, anyone with a brain could tell him that. Malfoy's don't love, much less love a Weasily. His father would disown him for sure then, although, with the wedding less then a year a way, that might not be such a very bad idea.

Lust? She was undeniably sexy in her little school skirt and gorgeous 'fits she wore, but it didn't feel like lust either. It was an odd emotion. An emotion he wasn't familiar with. Because despite what most of Hogwarts believed he Prince of Slytherin did feel emotions. It was just that he had learned long ago that people could use things like that as a weakness, and when the Devil himself was your father, you learned that any weakness could turn your life into a living hell.

Draco's own fear of blood had cost three muggle born witches their lives last summer…and Lucius said it was "Just to toughen him up". Bloody sadist.

But when Draco heard people talking about the "Slytherin Sex God" that was "devoid of all emotion other then hate" he knew his father had achieved what he had desired, well in appearances anyway, because Draco knew of love. He loved his mother dearly, and she him. And he had his fair share of lust, and an even bigger amount of hate. Because, differing from popular belief, he didn't hate Potter and Weasily, no, he was jealous of the friendship that they had, but then he and Blaise had begun to hang out a few years ago, then they had picked up Pansy into their group, and now it was just a fun way to pass the time. No, all his hate was saved for two men, so what was it he was feeling for the youngest Weasily?

~*XO*~

Hermione had returned to the Gryffindor tower earlier that week, and was at the moment pointedly ignoring Ron as he bon-barded her with questions and lectures. She sat in a short dark blue mini skirt and light blue tank top with the words "I'm cute…No shit" written in dark blue, clothing that she had borrowed from Rivers. She had on a pair of dark blue satrapy sandals with a four inch heel. Her regularly dark brown tresses now had light brown streaks and her usually make-up free face held traces that she had spent some time with other females. All in all, both of her guy friends now realized that she was indeed a girl, something that George Weasily had figured out long before, not that anyone other then Ginny knew that.

"…and you betrayed all of us when you sat in the Slytherin stands! And look at you! You look like a…a…"

"A what Ron?" Hermione asked, careful to keep the anger out of her voice, she would just love to hex the taller boy to hell. 

"A SCARLET WOMEN! You look like a damn hooker Hermione!" He yelled, his face going a violent shade of red. 

Hermione, who had been sitting in a cushy chair with her long legs crossed swinging her foot back and forth jumped up in anger at Ron's hateful words.

"RONALD WEASILY! YOU HAVE ABSOULTLY NO RIGHT TO TELL ME A THING ABOUT WHAT I DO OR DO NOT LOOK LIKE!" She yelled, shocking everyone in the Common Room that had been listening to Ron tell off the now stylishly dressed girl. "And to be a hooker Ron, I have to be a girl, does that mean you have finally figured out that the rather large pimples on my chest are my damn boobs?! When I want your approval on an outfit, I will ask for it, until then, leave me the hell alone. Maybe you should be worrying about your little buddy, you know, the one with the big head that has been following your sister around!" with that she spun on her heel and marched off, right out the portrait hole.

Hermione marched down the hall way, loving the angry click noise that her heels made when they crashed into the stone floor. The sound bounced back and forth off the walls, alerting anyone in the vicinity of her arrival, she would have to remember not to wear heels when conducting her rounds. Normally she would be more considerate of the others with whom her loud shoes were disturbing as she marched into the library, but in her great anger, she ignored the perturbed stares of others. She had one person at the moment on her mind, and that one person was going to catch holy hell. Stopping in the Defense Against Dark Arts section, she looked around for a familiar shaggy haired fiend. She spotted him near the windows, sitting at a table with a deep purple rug covering the floor nearest him. 

She stood stock still for a moment, he looked like he was doing something, and Hermione had to battle with herself to figure out whether or not to continue on with what she had been about to do. 

One part of her argued that he could be in the middle of studying for his important NEWTS, if she disturbed him he might not continue studying.

But the rational, intelligent side argued that it was Harry "Bloody" Potter, the boy-who-just-wouldn't-die, he didn't study for anything if he didn't have to, or with out her nagging him to do it. Besides, he looked like he was talking to himself. And if he really was going nutters and actually stalking Ginny the way she thought he was, it was best if Spike, Rivers, Jefferson, Pansy, and Blaise never found out. She wasn't sure how Draco would react. The others seemed much closer to Ginny, but Draco was always there, even If he was being silent, he was never far from the group. 

Gathering all of her Gryffindor courage she made her way over to the Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived, yep, it was official, she had been spending too much time in the dungeons with the Slytherins. 

Once she had gotten a few feet behind him she could hear him muttering. And what he was saying only confirmed her suspicions. 

"…damn little whore, so she would rather spend time with that prick? And probably playing torture the mudblood too…" 

His voice dropped back to a whisper as his mutterings continued. She looked over his shoulder, and sure enough, two little dots were being watched way to closely, Ginny and Blaise.

~*XO*~

Ginny sighed as she plopped down on the sofa next to Blaise, she wasn't sure she had ever heard the handsome seventh year be as quite as he was then…just staring into the fire, his brows furrowed.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that if you held that face long enough it would freeze?" The corner of his lip twitched, but the wonderful smile that usually lit up his happy face didn't make an appearance.

"What's wrong? You are never this quite, you are kind of reminding me of Malfoy off in his 'doom and gloom' world, you know the look he gets when he is plotting someone's demise?" 

"What if I hadn't found her? What would have happened? Would someone else have helped her? Would she have been alright?" Blaise asked, turning to look at her for the first time.

Ginny frowned at the question. She didn't know how to answer that, so she used some of her hearty stock of 'Mama Judy Wisdom" to put his mind at ease.

"But _you did_ find her and save her. We can't live our lives running around saying, what if I had done this, what if I had done that, it will drive you insane. What if I walked around always asking 'what if I had never written in the diary?' or 'what if I had burned it when I knew what it was?' Our trials and tribulations help us to become what we are meant to be. You did stop and help Jefferson, and our choices today dictate the life we wish to lead." she hoped that the little speech had helped, personally, she thought it was a bit clichéd, but hey, try anything once right?

That captivating smile that had been threatening to light up the dungeons earlier finally broke out, and he smile, sure, it wasn't his usual smile, a mere ghost of the smile that all of his friends loved and knew no one, except maybe Jefferson, could come close to. 

~*XO*~

Meanwhile, back in the library, Hermione stood behind Harry, listening to his mumblings of 'his' Virginia. 'His'. the word had made her heart skip a beat, that one possessive word. Hermione, for the first time in a long time, could feel her anger rising, she could feel herself losing her temper. And for the second time that day, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back any of the cutting words that were threatening to poor out of her mouth at the Boy-Who-Needed-to-get-a-Clue. 

"Harry." Hermione deadpanned as she reached around him and grabbed the map that he had been studying so intently. Startled, he jumped, sending the book that the map had been sitting on across the room. The librarian shot the two a look that clearly said she did not appreciate the blatant disrespect for her books, but neither student paid her any mind. 

Hermione was to mad to care about the book that had landed so close to a table full of Ravenclaws, earning them an attentive audience, and Harry was to busy trying to cover his ass.

"Herm, Ron and I have been worried sick, I came down here to find you, but you weren't here, so I was looking for you on the map, but I didn't see you, I'm…"

"Save the bull shit, Potter. Let me get a few things straight with you. Don't go near her, don't speak to her or about her, don't think about her, and don't dream about her. I'm warning you, you go within five feet of her with out it being absolutely necessary, and you will be one sorry little fuck, understood?" Her voice was a low whisper, but in the deathly silent library, anyone with ears could hear the threat. 

The students from other houses watched in awe as the two "best friends" interacted with one another. Apparently, the Gryffindor-know-it-all had claws after all. 

"What are you going to do? Tell her brother on me? He wouldn't believe you, I'm Harry Potter, everyone loves me, and so does she, she just doesn't know it yet." he sneered, trying to grab the map back from her, but she moved it out of his reach just in time.

"No, I wont tell her brother, he would let you off to easily, but I know a few of her housemates that would just love the opportunity to teach the Boy Wonder a few lessons, starting in dying. Stay away from her, this is your first and last warning." she said as she went to move off, but was stopped when Harry grabbed her wrist and squeezed, hard. He wanted the map back. 

He easily pinned her smaller frame against a bookshelf, a few near by boys had started to move, going to "rescue the Princess". But apparently, the Princess didn't need their help, because she brought her knee up and striate into his lower regions, forcing him to double up in pain. Smirking, the Head Girl folded the map up and stuck in her bra, something she had seen on TV before. with a smirk she stepped over the withering boy.

"And this is going to come with me, just incase. What would your godfather think of you stalking a poor innocent little girl, after all? Gods, Potter, how much lower can you get?" and with that, she walked away, extremely happy in the powerful clicking of her heels on the stone floor, letting everyone know that she was exciting the library. 

But this time, at the sound of her heels, the students didn't look at her in annoyance, they looked at her in awe, she had just kneed the famous Harry Potter. As the doors swung shut behind her swaying hips, the whole room burst out in whispered speculation about the little girl that The Harry Potter, yes that Harry Potter, had been stalking. And about how apparently the Know-it-al-Lioness had claws after all.


	18. The destressless Maiden in Distress

18-

Who knew that Hogwarts actually had central air until it went out. It was actually a very hot day, to hot to be October 30. Ginny had woken up that morning with out her covers and drenched in her own sweat. The room was blistering hot because the magical fire had stayed lit all threw the night, making the room a sauna.

Groggily Jefferson whimpered and rolled over. Rivers, who's curtains were shut had to be sweltering too. Ginny sighed and lifted the thick red locks that had become curled and frizzy from her damp neck up on top of her head. She glanced at her clock which said that she had twenty minutes before her roommates awoke. Sighing she slipped out of her bed and frowned at the cat, who had made his bed permanent in the rose bush, mostly because midge was to big to fit inside. She quickly made her way to the bathroom. 

She was getting out of a soothing luke warm shower as her friends were getting up.

"Ginny!" Jefferson whined as she sat on her bed in her knickers and a tank top, "It's to hot to get up! I thought it was winter!" 

Ginny just shrugged, although, Jefferson did have a point. Jefferson disappeared in the bathroom as Rivers drug a brush threw her long hair. Ginny frowned as she looked into the closet, she didn't have anything that would keep her cool during classes. So with a frown she pulled on her heavy school uniform, maybe new wasn't always better.

~

If they thought the dungeons were bad, they were shocked to realize that the dungeons were actually cool compared to the rest of the school. All of the Towers were sweltering and most of the classrooms were suffocating in the heat wave that had settled over the school. The Great Hall, with the combined body heat of the entire school, made some students so over heated that they were actually dipping napkins in their glasses of water and dabbing their necks while waiting to find out what was going on. 

The three girls made a beeline for the three available seats next to Spike, Blaise and Pansy. Draco wasn't sitting to far away, Ginny sat in the seat furthest from him, which put her next to Crabbe. Damn. But she didn't have time to think about the overly sweaty, smelly boy. Dumbledore had started talking.

"As many have of you have probably noticed, the school is unusually warm. A heat wave is currently passing over us. Regularly this wouldn't be a problem, but our air unit is on the blink, which means that we don't have an air conditioner. The class rooms are to big to cast cooling charms on, and I wouldn't recommend casting them on yourselves, it could backfire and freeze you to an ice sickle." at these words loud talking irrupted, wouldn't they just melt in a few minutes? "Calm down." the talking immediately ceased. "As I was saying. Because we cannot cool the castle down, I believe that it is in the best interest of the students to have a free day. You may wear anything that you find will keep you warm, but it must be appropriate. IF you filled out a permission form in the beginning of the year and you parents signed it, the lake IS open for swimming, so long as you can pass a swimming test. There will be three life guards on duty. Now, are there any questions?" 

A small Huffelpuff with dark blonde hair and dark brown eyes stood up to ask her question. "Will we still have the Halloween dance?"

"IF we can get the air back on by tomorrow night the dance will go forth as planned, if not we will have to post pone it until further notice." with that the head master sat and most students went rushing off, ready to change out of their stuffy uniforms.

"Hey Gin, band practice in fifteen, change then move your ass there. Don't waste time gossiping." Spike said with a wink as he got up to follow the happy students.

~

Apparently, the room of Requirement couldn't produce a muggle air conditioner because it too was sweltering. It had been a good hour and a half, and the band members were sweating so much Ginny was sure that she had lost a few pounds.

Spike had changed into a pair of yellow and orange Hawaiian print shorts and a yellow t-shirt. Draco had chosen a pair of denim ekco shorts and a white bitch beater. Other then that, and the fact that Spike was wearing flip flops, they both looked as the usually did. 

But the girls had gone all out with their cooling outfits, leaving as many articles of clothing as they could off. Rivers had pulled out a much to short skirt in a crème color and a white tank top, a pair of three inch soled brown sandals adorned her feet. Her hair, as always, was down despite the heat.

Jefferson had pulled on a pair of pink and black surfing shorts, a pink tank top, and a pair of flip flops. Her hair was in one thick braid down her back. 

Ginny had pulled on a pair of extremely short shorts in dark blue and a white tank top, thinking that black would only make her hotter. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a lose messy bun, little curls that had escaped framed her face. She wore a pair of old cross trainers that used to be white, but now were dingy shade of gray. 

"THAT'S IT! It's to damn hot for this! I refuse to play another note!" Jefferson suddenly yelled as she sat down on the floor and crossed her arms across her chest in a very childish manner. 

"Yeah, it is a tad bit to hot to be doing this today." Rivers said as she to stepped away from her instrument. Ginny sat hers down in silent agreement.

'O come on you guys, its not all _that_ hot, and besides, Draco has the hard part, drumming in this heat and all. Suck it up." Spike said exasperated.

"Sorry mate, but I agree with the skirts, I would much rather be outside then in here practicing."

"It's not that bad! Your all a bunch of pansy's!" Spike said while glaring at the opposing band members. His face was red from the heat and the back of his shirt was sticking to his skin, no, it wasn't hot at all.

"Speaking of Pansy," Jefferson said all of a sudden, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "I think she was talking about going swimming. Have you seen that cute swim suite she has, Gin?"

"OO, you mean that cute little bikini? Yeah, that is sooo cute!" Rivers cut in, catching on.

"I don't know…it does show a bit…much." Ginny added. Spike visibly swallowed. 

"Maybe you guys are right, it is a bit warm, maybe we should go out side, to the lake, and swim." Spike said, already half way out the door. The girls grinned at each other.

"You are brill JJ! He practically ran out of here!" Ginny said, laughter evident in her voice.

"But what are you going to do when Pans isn't out there?" Draco asked as he stood up and stretched. He was perfectly aware of what this small action's affect on most girls. And he was silently pleased to see a faint color rise to the red heads cheeks before she quickly diverted her gaze. 

"OO, but she is out there swimming in a bikini. I saw her on my way here, she was heading out." Jefferson said with a smirk. Draco gave her a look that said he didn't believe her for a spit second, then hurriedly exited to cover his friend up.

"God, he's worse then Spike is when it comes to us." Rivers said as the girls made their way to their room. Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"No, Spike is way worse. I say we aim to give him a heart attack, what do you two think?" 

~

Jefferson sighed. After having escaping Spike and his "Big Brother" attitude, she had declined the swim that everyone else was taking. She had other things to do. Like chat it up with a certain blonde Slytherin that had a certain red head running for cover when he was anywhere in the vicinity. 

"Hey Malfoy!" Jefferson said cheerfully as she sat down next to him the shade, he still wore the same outfit that he had on earlier where as she had changed into her pink bathing suite, throwing her shorts back on over the bottoms.

"And here I thought I had escaped you people." Draco drawled lazily, with out looking at her. Actually, he was staring at something rather intently, or better yet someone. 

"Why don't you just take a picture? They last longer anyways." Jefferson said dryly, his eyes snapped to her, and he glared. 

"What in the hell do you want , Tally?" He ground out, pissed at having been caught staring at Ginny.

"To talk. I just want to talk to you, Mal-Ferret." Jefferson said cheerfully. She was actually aiming to get him mad. Her brother had once told her people say stupid thing when they are upset. Maybe if he was pissed she would be able to find out what was going on between him and Ginny. She wasn't in Slytherin for nothing after all.

"Why the hell would I talk to you?" He spat out, disgusted,

"I just have a few questions, lover boy." her voice dripping with sarcastic sweetness. 

"Well?" he asked after it was apparent she was going to go right on sitting there whether or not he replied to that statement.

"What the hell did you do to my friend?" she ground out, dropping her sweet innocent act and pulling up her mean-I'm-going-to-murder-you-with-my-bear-hands act. But it was lost on him, because his normally pale face, became even more pale and vacant. A look she had seen him pull from time to time, she called it his Defense Mode. 

"Look Malfoy, I don't care about how you feel about her, or about how much of a wanker you are." Jefferson stated, dropping all of her acts, they were lost on him. He was as good at this game as she was. "But I will tell you this. Ginny is a nice person. Sure, after growing up with six brothers she's not the damsel in distress, she don't need saving. But she does need friends. And that's what I am, her friend, and as a friend, I have to look out for her. And in looking out for her I have to keep a close eye. Now something happened to her. And that something had to do with you! I want to know what you did to her."

"How do you know _I _did it?" He asked, his voice bored as he examined his perfectly manicured nails. 

"Because if it wasn't you I will eat my computer. don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at her. Or the hurt that comes to your eyes when she runs from you, because she does, she would chop off her right arm before standing next to you."

Draco studied the girl next to him. She was worried about her friend. What could he tell her? That he had kissed her and she had ran? Yeah, he could just see himself doing _that_.

"What a lovely visual, Tally. I will have to remember that for when valentines day comes around, wont I?" he drawled sarcastically as he stood up and began to walk towards the castle. 

"I will Find out, Malfoy! I wasn't put in Slytherin because I'm a door mat! And when I find out, you had better run for cover!" Jefferson called after him. But his steps were even, as if he didn't have a care in the world. 

~*xo*~

Ginny waved as she left Hermione and Rivers giggling by the lake. With a roll of her eyes she set off towards the castle. She had some things to do in the library. She paused briefly in the entrance hall, debating on her attire. Finally, she decided that it was alright to run around in her bathing suite, after all, she did have a pair of shorts on. And it wasn't like there was anyone else in the castle, except a few teachers. Everyone, including the potions master, was out by the lake. Ginny wasn't sure that she would ever be able to get the image of Snape in a swim suite out of her head.

Walking briskly, she began the long trek up to the library, completely un aware of the dark shadow that had followed her in and now walked but a few feet behind her.

~

After having escaped Jefferson's accusing gaze and thousands of questions, Draco found himself seated under a tree sandwiched in between Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. 

At the moment Carbbe was talking, going on and on about the many virtues of Millicent. Draco, who had only been listening with half an ear , had his attention redirected when he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. Ginny had started back towards the castle, leaving her giggling friends by the lake. He watched until the small red head had disappeared into the dark castle. 

He was about to turn his attention back to the lake, when he noticed someone get up and begin to follow her. And if it had been anyone else, he wouldn't have cared so much, but just the fact that t was him set his blood boiling. 

Was he the reason that Ginny hadn't kissed him back? Was he second best to that idiot _again_? Draco shook his head to clear it, gaining the attention of Crabbe, who frowned. 

"But she's pretty! Why shouldn't I ask her to the ball?" Draco, who was now utterly lost in the conversation just shrugged. Who the hell were they talking about?

"But Zabini likes the pretty blonde!" Goyle protested in a whisper. Crabbe shot him a scowl. Draco only smirked. So they were talking about Jefferson were they?

"Well, if Zabini hasn't already asked her, he most likely wont. You should at least try, Crabbe." Draco would have loved to stay and watch, but the Ginny thing was sending off alarms in his mind.

Why was that Git following her around anyway? This, after all, wasn't the first time that he had noticed him trailing only a few feet behind. So, with a determined look in his stormy gray eyes, he set off towards the large, stone castle. 

~

Ginny was paranoid. That had to be it. Five minutes ago she could have swore that she was being followed, but once she had turned around and peered down the dark corridor, no one had been there. So she had started walking again, carefully and as quietly as she could. The footsteps had started again only a few minutes after she had began walking again. So she had started walking faster, and so had the footsteps. 

In addition, she could feel someone staring at her, it wasn't the cold icy stare that she had been receiving from Malfoy, or the hateful one she had been receiving from every other house. It was just an intense star, one that made her skin crawl and her heart quicken in fear. 

One more corridor and she was home free, she was in the library. The only problem was that the corridor between this one and the library was dark, cold, and scary. The perfect place to get attacked. But she had no choice, she either kept walking or turned around and walked towards the stalker.

So gathering all of her courage she began her walk threw the dark, cold corridor. 

~

Draco, who had ran walked towards the castle faltered in the entrance hall. Where would she have gone? Maybe he should check the dungeons? Maybe the kitchens? 

~

She had made it threw the dark corridor, the library was only feet away. So with a sudden burst of speed she lunged for the door…it was locked, and she was trapped.

~

Draco looked from the dungeon stairs to the stares that led upwards to the rest of the castle. 

"Think!" he commanded himself, the Panic in him growing. He tried to push the panic away, telling himself he was over reacting, but it just wouldn't be ignored. 

Confused and scared, he closed his eyes. Thinking. If he were Virginia, where would he go? A thousand ideas popped into his head. Her room was too hot. She would be somewhere cool and dark…the library.

He sprinted up the stairs, taking them two and three at a time. 

~

Panic gripped her as the footsteps continued to get closer and closer.

"Well, Gin, looks like it's just you and me." a husky voice stated as Harry Potter stepped out of the shadows. His heavy black cloak tied securely around him. His emerald green eyes held a crazed look, a look she had only ever seen when her father found a new toy, one that he wasn't suppose to have.

"She thought she could stop me and you, but she was wrong, she was jealous, jealous that I didn't love her anymore." He was babbling now, going on and on about love and commitment. Ginny tried to back up, put more space between them…but the door blocked her progress. Unfortunately, although he had stopped moving a few minutes earlier to ramble on about something, his attention was caught by her small movement of backing up. And be began to walk forward again, his speech resumed.

"O, your frightened. There is no need to be frightened. I understand that all girls are frightened there first time…" of course his "soothing" sppech continued, but Ginny's mind only gripped that one statement, first time. 

Her hands felt clammy, and her heat had began to beat faster, she opened her mouth to scream, to call out for help, but her progress was blocked when his mouth slammed onto hers. 

She tried in vain to push him away, but with no success, her fear had weakened her, and his adrenaline had made him stronger. He easily caught her hands that were beating against his chest in a wild effort to hurt him and put them over her head, holding them in one hand. 

She attempted to bite the tongue that he had plunged into her mouth, but the angle at which he attacked had made that impossible. Tears welled up in her eyes as he held her body up against the wall with his, her arms restrained with his hand, the other one traveling down her bare stomach. Down towards the button on her shorts. Once realizing this she began her attempts to run again, jerking her head violently, trying to escape his attempts. In a last effort she brought her knee up sharply, nothing happened. A protection spell she realized. He had used a protection spell. 

His hand had found the shiny metal button and had slipped it out of the little jean hole. His hand then traveled back up, brushing her breasts, more tears welled in her eyes, couldn't anyone hear the noise? She struggled in vain against him, but to no avail. With one sharp tug of her head, she broke free of his brutal mouth. 

But her victory was short lived,, as she had pulled away, he had found the tie of her bathing suite top, which had now slipped down to reveal her upper half. She was mortified, and rotted to the spot.

A smarter person would have ran before the shock of her having pulled away wore off, but she couldn't move, fear had rotted her feet to the ground. But soon she was against the floor. He had hit her, and hard. Blood poured from her nose and mixed with the tears from pain and fear. 

She was dead. That was the last thought that coursed threw her mind before she passed out.

~

He could hear a struggle, a gasp for air, a smack, then a thud. He prayed as he ran that it was potter that had made the disgusting thud sound as he fell, but the sight that met his eyes made him want to threw up.

She was out, whether from the punch that had been delivered to her or from the sheer terror of what was going on, he couldn't be sure. But one thing was for sure, she wasn't being a willing accomplice, and with that thought in mind he lunged at Potter. 

Catching him in the middle the force of his body weight against the smaller boy made the boy fly into the wall, a sickening cracking noise was heard as the boys head smashed against the stone wall to the left of the library door.

But apparently, the boy wanted more because he jumped up and lunged for Draco, only to find Draco's fist hit him hard in the stomach. The boy landed on the floor gasping for the air that had been knocked out of him. Draco kicked him hard in the side. Harry grabbed Draco's booted foot, causing the Draco to fall over Harry. Harry was up in a flash and over the other boy, thrusting a few well aimed punches to the other boys face. 

Grabbing Harry by the throat he pushed him off and into the wall. Once both boys were up Draco lunged again, catching the boy by the throat and punching him repeatedly in the stomach and face, until the boy went limp in his grasp.

Bloody and tired he made his way to the small red head. Her top was no where on site, so with a sigh he pulled his own blood soaked shirt off and slipped it over her head. 

Lifting her up, he began the walk to the infirmary. Thanking all the gods he could think of that he had made it there in time. 


	19. The After Math and an ancient Prophecy

If U find this chapter confusing, don't worry about it, it sort of is meant to be.

Thanks you for all who reviewed. And for all of you who commented about Harry in the last chapter, I would like for you to keep this in mind, it is my personal motto,

"Not everything is as black and white as it at first seems."

And "Evil Git" Yes, I do read the books, and I never actually said that they have electricity, you assumed that her computer and cell phone ran on electricity, see what assumptions get you? You should never assume, because assumptions make an ass out of you and me. But if you truly must know, it runs off of magic. Why shouldn't they have modern technology? They have the ability to make a car fly and turn invisible, why not the power to run a computer or cell phone? This is Fanfiction, you are in my world when you read my story, if you don't like it don't read it.

Chapter 19- The After Math and an ancient Prophecy

"Mr. Malfoy, can you please tell us again what happened?" Dumbledore asked. The twinkle in his eyes gone. Draco was beginning to think that maybe it would have been best to just leave Ginny outside the Infirmary, someone was bound to find her, but did he? No, of course not, he just had to go and play the Hero.

"We have been through this! I refuse to go through it again!" Draco stated angrily. Why weren't they checking on her? Or hunting Potter down?

"Mr. Malfoy, please do contain your self." Snape replied dryly. Draco only glared at him. McGonagall looked like someone had just murdered Potter.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you sure it was Harry Potter?" She questioned, a hopeful look in her eye. Draco hated to squash that hope, but he had no choice.

"Look, I know I'm not the most believable person in Hogwarts, but if you don't believe me, fine. But Weasily will wake up, then she will tell you what I told you. Potter has snapped." With that said Draco lay back against his bed in the infirmary and closed his eyes.

He could hear the teachers muttering around him and their footsteps as they went to call a faculty meeting.

Draco was in the middle of his musing about how the Infirmary could be so cool while the rest of the school was burning up when the heavy metal door was pushed open. Looking out from beneath his lashes he saw that it was Granger, pulling off an invisibility cloak. Probably Potters.

"O Ginny! I thought that I had warned him good enough! Scared him away! This is all my fault! If I had only told someone, anyone…" she was sobbing, her face in her hands.

Granger wasn't as bad as he had once thought. Sure, she was still full of the Gryffindor bravo, but it wasn't that bad, actually, it was kind of endearing. And that being the case he shouldn't just lay there and let her cry on and on when nothing had happened. Well, something had happened, but not what she was thinking.

"She's fine Granger." he stated with out opening his eyes. The room got very quite as she looked around for the source of the dry emotionless voice. Then, footsteps, high heeled footsteps.

"I should have told someone what I knew." she stated when she was beside his bed. With a sigh he opened his eyes. She was standing there, looking utterly ashamed of herself. Her hair pulled back in a lose bun, her eyes blood shot from crying.

"We should have been more observant. Always told you people that he was off his damn cart." Draco grumbled.

"Yeah, you did didn't you?" she said with a weary smile. "But that doesn't justify me not telling someone. I should have! She wouldn't be in here if I had. She would be alright, he wouldn't have rap-"

"He didn't. I found them in time. And you can't blame yourself. You weren't the only one that noticed him following her around." now it was Draco's turn to look ashamed.

Hermione sniffled again. "I- She likes you too ya know." Draco looked up, his eyes wide. Since when had he become an open book for everyone to read?

"I don't know what your talking about." he stated stubbornly. Refusing to meet her knowing gaze.

"Don't pull that shit with me Malfoy." She stated coldly. Draco looked at her in shock. Never, in all his years of knowing Hermione Granger, had he heard the little goody goody use profanity. He didn't even think she knew such words. "I know damn well that she likes you and that you like her. So be a man and suck it up. Besides, she owes you a life debt." and with that the invisibility cloak was back on and she was out the door. Only the click clack of her shoes bouncing off the walls, showing that he was indeed awake and that she had been there.

Remember. Wake up. She had to wake up and remember. Tell someone. She could feel the edges of reality tugging at the corners of her mind. Warning her, begging her, to wake up. To remember. But what was she remembering? Then it hit her. Like a ton of bricks, and she was screaming for help.

xo

Poppy sat down in her chair. She had called Dumbledore as soon as the girl had awoken, screaming to boot. Luckily the silencing charm around her bed had worked to its fullest, not another soul was disturbed as Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and herself had explained and pacified the younger witch. After a few different potions had been administered and she had calmed considerably she had told the story, through tears, of what had happened before Mr. Malfoy had arrived upon the scene.

Ginny still didn't know who her rescuer had been, and they intended for it to stay that way until they thought she was emotionally stable enough to handle it.

Poppy took along drink from her cup, she still hadn't figured out how Draco had found the girl. They were on opposite ends of the social ladder, well, in the outside world, here in the school they weren't that far apart, having a few of the same friends in their house.

She had tried to figure out some of the boy's feelings toward the little red head, after all, what was the good of being an empath if she couldn't use her powers? That's what made her such a wonderful nurse, the ability to feel others pain, to be able to pin point it.

But she didn't get anything off of the young Malfoy, she never did. His wall of ice and, the mask that he hid behind for so long was now fixed so securely that she couldn't even tell if he stubbed his toe, if he was sad, upset, or if he was in love. His façade was that good. So when she had tried to get some sort of feeling off of him she had drawn up blank.

And all she was managing to pull from the girl was hurt, betrayal, fear, and confusion. And she really couldn't blame the girl.

Poppy took another sip of her drink, looking at the clock. She still had time. Settling back more comfortably in her chair she thought back on the times that the Potter boy had been in the infirmary. He was an essentially good boy. But she had known something like this would happen. Her and Sybil had known something like this would happen.

Sybil Tawnery, the bat of the towers, was actually a very good friend, and on occasion, she could actually make predictions. Like this one. She had known that the Potter boy would scar a young women, the prediction was rather vague, but all of her predictions were vague.

Sybil had been down when Draco Malfoy had burst through the door holding an unconscious Ginny. Sybil had nodded with a knowing look in her eye before she disappeared with a whirl of green flames.

She glanced up at the clock, and with a start realized that she had gotten lost on her thoughts and that it was time to make the occupants of the ward comfortable, and put to sleep, turn on the monitor and go to the Monday night poker game.

xo

Sighing Pansy looked at the green liquid that she had been watching, she was very much sick of Potions, green, and dusty books that were giving her more of a head ach then anything else. Quietly, and with the utter most concentration she could muster she dropped five drops of the blessed water into the bubbling cauldron, it hissed before going completely clear, then seven white rose pedals, the last ingredient, The surface of the potion became placid as it turned a startling blood red. She smirked in that way that all Slytherins did, now all she needed was a little bit of help from Hermione and her Weasily twin.

"GEORGE WEASILY! YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Hermione screamed at the laughing red head as she once again dodged his Tickling fingers.

She had asked him to floo in so that he could see her new outfit and tell her what he thought, needless to say she had done something that very few were able to do, she had rendered George Weasily speechless. That was thirty minutes and a snog session ago, now he was chasing her around her room trying to tickle her, and she was trying her hardest to stay one step ahead of the tall red head.

"Awww, But 'Mione, I just want to hug you." George whined as he sat down on the edge of her bed and pouted.

Before she could reply there was a knock on her door. George quickly made his way to Hermione's private bathroom and shut the door, technically he wasn't suppose to be there.

Pansy could hear two people talking, a male and female, through the door, but when the door opened, the only one in the room was Hermione herself.

"HI, Herm. What's shaken?" Pansy asked as she walked in before Hermione could prevent it. Looking around she didn't see anyone else.

"Umm…can I help you with something Pans?" she asked, clearly uncomfortable, and with a look of having her hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Yes, I need some help. I was wondering if I could have a word with you and George?"

"George isn't here, but I'm sure you could write him a letter." Lord, she was bad at lying. Pansy gave her a smirk and glanced around the room, the only place to hid someone was the wardrobe and the bathroom, and she highly doubted that he could fit comfortable in the former.

"O, well do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Pansy asked as she opened the door, clearly displaying the tall red head before Hermione had a chance to stop her.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" He asked as he leaned up against the door frame.

XO

Dumbledore sat in his office, behind his massive desk, looking at a sheet of paper, on it was written a prophecy made long ago, before he him self was born, one that couldn't be change no matter what.

He who wields the power to chase away darkness

He who holds the sword of the lion

Thee should mark this

Let this be thy siren:

Darkness shall consume the king.

And he shall commit a crime against the pure one

But fear not, the Dragon shall come to the rescue, and the link with the moon shall break for the one who holds his ring.

The Flower will try to save the Dragon and the Pure one

Along with Peace and her Joker, but they will fail.

But fear not, the Dragons Bride will perish

The King finds comfort in the Water, and the Pure one grows frail.

The one to save the Pure one will be the one she doth cherish

The World shall crack

If the loyal servant Doth not give his blessing to the Dragons quest

Yet if he does, Light the King shall bring back

And the seven shall bow to the Dragon and the Pure ones Request.

But fear not for the crimes the king commits are against his will

Their Trials and Tribulations will make them who they are meant to be

And the darkness will fade to nill

And together with there cherished they shall be.

Last year he couldn't make heads or tails of the prophecy, but after a summer of research he knew a few of the basics.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	20. Clean In da House

Thank you all who have reviewed. I feel loved and cherished. I am so sorry that it took so long to get the last chapter up, actually I have had both of these written for a while, but I had moved out of my dads and had to wait to get my baby back, lol. I sure have missed you all!

Ok, a whole lot of the reviews were confused by the prophecy (One called it shit, but dont worry im going to get to them) here's some help-

The King & He who holds the sword of the lion- Harry

He who wields the power to chase away darkness & the Dragon - Draco

the pure one- Ginny

The Flower - Pansy

Peace - Hermione

joker- George

the Dragons Bride - Sunday

Water- Rivers

the loyal servant - Ron

the seven- Ginny's brothers

And remember, just because they weren't mentioned in the prophecy don't mean that they aren't going to play an important part.

****

Now, for someone w/ a lot of time- I think I am a very good author, big deal, my spelling is a bit off and my grammar isn't perfect, and I think it makes perfect sense, my sentences are fine, no one else has that much trouble reading them, or gets confused. And I am sorry that you feel my story is a butchery of the language, but if you feel that strongly about it, simply don't fukkin read it. "then there are the pl ot holes, especially the porn magazines. where did that go?" ummm….here's an idea, I'm the author, if I want to make a chapter out of every hour of the day, I can and will, maybe I just haven't gotten around to releasing it yet? So until you are the one writing the story, don't assume that I have forgotten anything that I have written. I am not brain dead and I don't like be treated as if I am. "i admire your effort on making the prophecy to sound very antique like, but it sucks" o and seeing as to how you have a story and all, and wow, look at that, even a real ff.net name, you can do so much better. When you get the balls to actually write something and put it out here for millions of people to read, then you can come back and criticize me. It takes a lot of courage to put your work on the web, and quite frankly, anyone who can do it, no matter how bad their work is, is wonderful in my eyes. So until you write your own damn fic, saty the fukk away from mine!

Ok, everyone else, enjoy the chapter.

20- Clean In da House

"Did _you_ rearrange your furniture?" Blaise asked as he looked around Draco's room.

"No, I had a couple of poufs for burglars the other night, they broke in and decided that my fwung shway was all wrong."

"Smart arse. Anyway, I like it better this way, more comfortable then the other way." Blaise said as he took a seat by the fire.

"So glad that you like it." Draco said as he continued scratching his quill along the parchment, he had homework to make up and Blaise was only distracting him.

"Anyway, have you heard anything about how Gin is?"

o, and he was trying to avoid thinking about Ginny Weasily. Couldn't forget that one. "Nope. So where's Tally? Shouldn't you be somewhere _comforting_ her?" Draco asked, making it pretty clear what he really meant.

"Her brother came in for a visit, along with a very large, bald guy that looks as if he could crush me with his pinky."

"Scared?"

Blaise smirked. "Well, not really, the bald guy is here for Gin, looked mighty protective too, I think it might be her boyfriend or something." Of course, Blaise knew damn well that the bald guy wasn't Ginny's boyfriend, he was a friend of Jeff's brother, and consequently, part of the BBB (Big Brother Barged) which meant that Gin was like a kid sister to him. But he just couldn't pass up a chance to screw with his cousin.

Draco's quill immediately stopped, and the room became very quite. Blaise could picture the color draining out of Draco at his words.

Thoughts raced threw the young blondes head, pictures of Ginny and a bald guy in a passionate embrace. It was almost enough to ensure him another visit to the infirmary.

XO

"Hey Kid, what's crackin?" Clean asked a hard working Ginny.

Ginny, who had been working on a potions essay looked up, then back down, only to jerk her head back up to see the source to the voice.

"CLEAN! O my Goddess! When did you get here? How did court go? Did they tell you about the dance? Are you staying for the dance? The dance is tonight, did you know that?' Ginny babbled on and on as she held him tightly around the neck.

Clean let out his rich, full bellied, deep laugh and gently pulled away. "Sorry kid, but I do need to be able to breath. I got here a few minutes ago with Dusty, who said he's going to stop in, or just see you tonight, he went to take Jeff to that town, what ever its called. And yeah. I heard about the dance. You going to save me a dance?"

"Of course. I can't wait to get out of here! What time is it anyway?"

Clean looked at his watch, blinked, then looked up at the clock on the wall. "It would help if I changed the time on my watch/ but its about eight-ish."

"So its about time for breakfast and mail…O no!" Ginny groaned and flopped back into her pillows. The 'zine came out today, which meant she was going to get a not so great visit from her brother.

"What's wrong? What did you do?" Clean asked, assuming big brother mode.

"well…" Ginny started, looking anywhere but at him. But after a few minutes of gentle persuasion and he had the full story, starting with the challenge.

"So, Ronnikins isn't going to be happy is the key point in this story?" he questioned after he had finished laughing.

"It's really not that funny. Besides, its not like you can see anything, we were all well covered, for the most part."

Just then a huge brown Owl swooped into the Infirmary and flew to Ginny, dropping a parcel wrapped in brown paper in her lap. Quickly she pulled the paper off and was rewarded with a black glossy clover with the words "Magic Wands, Special Edition 'Tantalizing Teases'"

Clean carefully took the book away from her and flipped it open. She had been right, the pictures were provocative, but all the girls were covered, well, the essential parts of them. But the clothing wasn't something that their mothers would approve of, and he would be lecturing her, but she looked so tiny in the hospital bed, and it wasn't as if her, or any of the other girls were completely naked.

He laughed at a small little blonde that was wearing an interesting version of her school uniform, extremely short skirt and tight white blouse unbuttoned to the point of distraction, her long yellow hair was pulled into pig tails at the top of her head, and a lollie pop shoved into her mouth. She would pull the lollie out, wink and stick it back in her mouth. It was very amusing.

XO

Ron on the other hand, was sitting at his house table when the mail came, finishing off a rather large pile of pancakes. He ignored the mail, and the Special Edition Zine as he finished his gooey mess. But into the middle of said mess he was receiving more then a few guilty and cautious looks.

He cautiously set down his fork and turned to the young boy across from him, it happened to be Colin Creevey.

"Creevey, what in the hell is everyone staring at me for?" teh gruff whisper made the younger boy cringe.

Colin was thinking quickly, he could always just show Ron why they were staring, but he did value his life.

xo

"YOU ARE THE BIGGEST LOSER ON EARTH YOU BLITHERING FUCKING RETARD!" Hermione stormed yanking the Zine out of the hands of the fuming red head.

"YOU HELPED HER TO BECOME A SLUT! HARRY WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU! YOU ARE A SLUTTY SKANKY SLYTHERIN SLUT!"

Hermione took a deep cleansing breath, if she didn't calm down she would murder the self righteous prick. She forced her self to turn and walk away. Outside of the portrait she cursed and walked back and forth.

"That's not very ladylike granger." Hermione whirled around only to be confronted with Draco Malfoy.

"Eat me, Malfoy."

"As interesting as that sounds, no thank you." there was a twinkle of amusement in his gray eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I need you to help me with something."

"What is with you people and asking me for help? isn't there anybody in your bloody house who could help you!?"

"The only people smart enough in my house are all busy, and the ones who arrant scare the shit out of me."

"Yanks?"

"O, they scare you too, do they?"

"Yes."

XO

"What the bloody hell is this?" George asked, looking at the blood like substance.

"Looks yummy don't it?"

"IF your a vamp maybe. So what is it?"

Pansy simply smirked and handed him the book. He skimmed the page and let out a low whistle.

"Damn, this is advanced. What are you trying to do with this shit?"

"Ok, the concept for the potion is fertility. Once this potion is consumed, it over rides any oral birth control, both Muggle and Magical."

"Ok, but it has to simmer for quite a while, and the smell is enough to make the potions class smell like roses."

"I know. By the time this is ready, it will be Christmas. I need to be able to change the flavoring, make it taste like cherry or something pleasant."

"ok, but what are you going to do with it after it tastes like cherry?"

"I'm going to make chocolate covered cherry's."

XO

__

Dearest Sunday,

How are you darling? I got the lovely picture of you and Calvin yesterday, and must say, bravo in your choice of a lover, but darling, do be sure that young master Malfoy doesn't find out, it could be the end of the engagement if he finds that you have been unfaithful.

__

Speaking of which, Father and I went to the Malfoy estate, I must say, you should pray that the old bastard and his bitch die soon so as you can inherit that splendid mansion, it makes ours look like a cottage. Any who, back to the lover thing. Please ensure that you do nothing to endanger your engagement, such as get pregnant with a bastard. Please remember to take the potion, it will prevent a situation.

Your Darling Mother,

Emerald


	21. Gossip, Threats, and Fights

****

Authors incessant meaningless and sometimes confusing babble- ok, here is the long awaited next chapter…You may all thank the following for the loss of my sever writers block-

The Steve Miller Band- For their song "joker", wonderful song, I love it lots…lol

Paula Cole- For her song "I don't want to wait" better known as the theme song for Dawson's Creek.

Jason Mraz - His song "The Remedy" was big inspiration because it gave a theme song for sequel…hehe…

And finally…

LizzieGirlie you so rock…without your help I would have never figured out where to go with this story to make it work! I am so glad I have you! Lizzie is also my Beta reader, although she may not catch all my mistakes, she does catch a whole lot, making this so much easier to read and not so much a butchery of the language, lol.

(Please Note- Lizzie has not yet beta'd this yet…I will put up the beta's version when she send it back, I just wanted to get this out before ppl started wanting to kill me!)

Chapter 21- Gossip, Threats, and Fights

Rumors concerning Ginny Weasily spread like wild fire. The now newly dubbed hottest girl in school had almost been rapped. And by the golden boy himself. And now, said boy was missing.

The hardcore Harry Potter worshipers, the very few of them left, held fast to their beliefs that she had provoked him. The other 99% of the school told them to shove it. Rivers had threatened one boy earlier that day, telling him that if he didn't manage to keep his trap shut, she would skin him alive. He hadn't been seen outside of his common room for the rest of the day.

After Hermione and Ron's argument Hermione had been spotted pouring over a very large tomb with the Slytherin Prince. Ron had been seen being escorted out of the infirmary by the bouncer, a very large bald man, apparently Ginny's new bodyguard for the moment. Pansy had been sorely missed during lunch and Blaise and Jefferson had been seen walking on the grounds, he had looked very nervous. After that, Jefferson had disappeared with a blonde boy to Hogsmead, leaving a very happy Blaise behind. Rivers had been seen only a couple of times that day, and each time she had been threatening someone about running their mouths.

"Ms. Weasily. How are you feeling today?"

Ginny, who had been doing her homework, with Clean helping, looked up, surprised, at the head master.

"Better, sir."

"That's splendid. Do you feel well enough to perform tonight? Or would you like to reschedule?"

"O, no sir, I'm able to perform." Ginny said, happy that she would be able to.

"Very well then. You may go back to your room after the nurse checks you."

After a checkup, not without grumbling about early releases, Ginny and Clean skipped down to the Slytherins common room.

"Well, Kid, this aint so bad. I thought it would be a hole in the wall or something. I like this."

"It's cozy." Ginny said with a smile before showing him the room that her and the girls shared. He made a few comments about the colors, before sitting down and watching The Italian Job.

"I want a car like that." he yelled to Ginny, who happened to be in the closet looking for something to wear to the dance that night.

"A mini?" she questioned coming out with an armful of dresses.

"Yea, a white and red one."

"I don't think you could fit in a Mini. Your a bit on the buff side."

"It would only be a lil bit cramped. I liked the dress you wore to Prom last year."

"Ya think? But how would that be a costume? It's just a dress." she said frowning, but disappearing back into the closet none the less. She came back with a dress that started at the top with a dark blackish red, the color lightened up all the way down, until the bottom was just red. The back of the dress was a bunch of complicated ties and strings.

"You could be a Vamp."

"I like that idea, What are you going to be? You are going arrant you?"

"Yea, but I think I will go as your prey."

"Sounds like a deal to me, now get your arse over here and help me!"

"I don't get it. How does this kid just disappear?"

"Dusty, I don't know, I really don't know."

Dusty and Jeff were sitting in the Three Broomsticks, tucked away in a dark corner where they could talk in private. Dusty took along sip of his Warm Butter beer, it had a shot of fire whiskey, causing the liquid to burn the back of his throat.

"Alright, then lets talk about that magazine, shall we?" Jefferson cringed. Some idiot had decided to ask her for her autograph, flashing the not so little sisterly picture at her brother, he was not happy.

"Dusty, I already explained this to you."

"Yea, but I don't get it still. Why the fuck would you three do something like this? I mean, sure, I know you haven't always been the most modest kid, and you tend to do some stupid shit, but come on Jefferson, what the hell has been going on over here?"

"Dus, you know that you're my favorite sibling, and I would absolutely die if something ever happened to you, and I tell you everything. I even told you about Jay Jackals. But this isn't mine, I cant tell you this. You have to take this up with Gin."

"Jeff, I love you, I don't wanna see you ruining what little bit of a good rep I have managed to save for you."

"Dustin, how old am I?" Jefferson asked in a voice that was fed up with everything. She was mad at herself for not being able to protect her best friend, fed up with being treated like a baby from her idol, and hurt that He felt that she couldn't take care of herself."

"What's the point?"

She gave him a sigh before grabbing her cloak and standing up, he simply gave her a blank stare.

"I am almost seventeen years old. That's the point Dusty. Yea, you're my big brother, yea I love you. But I am a big girl, I don't need you to rush to my side when I fall down. Give me a chance to pick myself up." with that she turned and walked out, leaving him to sit and think about what she had said.

Dustin Tally had had his fair share of saving his baby sister. When she did something incredibly stupid and needed to be bailed out, he was there. She came to him with every problem she encountered, from homework to boys. When she had abandoned dolls for the opposite sex, Dusty had given her advice, had even covered for her in later years when she had missed curfew. One of the things that had made their relationship so wonderful, was that no matter what, he had never judged her, sure, she had known when she had done something that didn't please him. But never, had he judged, because truth be told, she got her wild ways from him.

There was no doubt in Dusty's mind that anything Jeff did, she was a willing party and knew full well what the consequences would be. In the sixteen and a half years that he had been blessed with having a little sister, he had taught her well how to care for herself, even in the most unsatisfactory of circumstances.

So why did he just make an ass of himself? This was no worse then anything she had pulled before, was he suddenly the over protective jack ass that he had strived never to become simply because for once, she hadn't come directly to him with all of her problems? Or was it that he hadn't seen her in so long? What ever the case, he had a lot of sucking up to do.

After leaving The Three Broomsticks, Jefferson had made her way to a nearby clothing store. Shopping had always helped her calm down. She had missed Dusty terribly since she had left, and she had fully intended to pour her problems out to him, but the way he had acted towards her back there, it had been the straw that broke the proverbial camels back.

She didn't need him telling her what to do, she had known what was going to happen, as did everyone else that had participated, she had made sure of that. It wasn't done out of stupidity, now dumb did he think she was?

It had taken all her strength not to tell her beloved brother to go to hell, where she thought, she would send anyone else that happened to cross her today. Heaving a sigh she began to look for an appropriately inappropriate outfit for the ball.

It wasn't in Jefferson to be the modest little sister that needed constant protection from her big brother, sure there were times that she needed him, to defend her, protect her, or to chase away the big bads from under her bed. But he had always given her a sense of independence to go along with his saving her, as if it was up to her. But today, today he had made her feel so small.

She used to hero worship him, he was her superman. And she still thought of him that way, to some extent. After a good hour of looking through the small, highly expensive little shop, she purchased a pink puffy dress and tiara. The dress looked like something her mother had probably wore to prom, but she had a feeling she could fix it up. So she had it wrapped up and then made her way back to the castle, never once letting her mind wonder back to her brother.

XO

Clean, who after helping Ginny had stepped out while she bathed, was at the moment setting by the lake, smoking a cigarette and lazily watching the squid.

"That's a nasty habit you have their, mate."

Clean, not exactly a people person looked up at the boy and grunted. The boy was tall, most likely about Spikes height, with blonde and blue tips. He was wearing the mandatory school uniform, and the Slytherin crest.

"Not very talkative are you?" the boy asked as he took a seat next to him, his eyes drifting out to the lake.

"Usually, when someone don't talk back, that means they want you to go away." The boy smirked.

"So you must be Ginny Weasley'**s newly appointed body guard."**

"What makes ya think that, kid?" Clean asked as he took another drag. It had been a tough day so far. And he would have liked nothing more then to beat the living hell out of about half of the schools population, chicks included. They were all stuffy, closed-minded little freaks.

"You fit the bill. Sure, the other one might have, if he had a few more inches of muscle and didn't disappear off with Tally."

"Nice deduction, kid. I'm Clean, now who the hell are you?"

"Clean? That's your name?" The boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, kid, that's what people call me." Clean answered, slightly miffed. It had been a long time since someone had dared made fun of his name…well…a little over a year since a certain little red head had anyway.

"Draco Malfoy."

"The Prince of Slytherin huh?"

"Heard of me have you?" Draco asked, smirking slightly.

"A little, and if I felt like getting up, I would beat the living fuck out of you." Draco meekly swallowed, thanking all the gods that this man didn't feel like getting up, he could take Ron Weasily, but this guy, no way in hell. "So, Ferret, don't you have a class to be attending or something?"

"Yea, with the old bat in the tower, bunch of bullocks if you ask me…she loves predicting peoples deaths, especially Potters…slimy lil fuck…but didn't feel like it and came down here, your in my spot ya know."

"Hmmmm…I didn't have the miraculous "Inner Eye" and usually just slept during that period, and as for Potter, when I catch that lil bastard imma gut him and feed him to the squid."

"Hmmmm…wish I would have thought about that when I had him, but I don't think the squid eats people…"

"You caught that reject?" Clean asked, a whole new respect showing in his deep blue eyes. Draco merely nodded, not feeling the particular need to talk about it at the moment. "Alright, now you're the one that's not in a talkative mood." Clean said after five minutes. Draco merely grunted in reply. A little while longer and suddenly Clean broke the silence again.

"So, what does a guy have to do to get some food around here?" He asked and he stood up. Draco quickly checked his watch, it was about time for lunch.

XO

The Great Hall, as usual, was loud. And the great topic of discussion herself was currently being sandwiched in-between Blaise and Spike. She hadn't been able to find Clean. He had went out to smoke a cigarette, but that had been two and a half hours ago, he had never come back. She was beginning to get worried…it had been a bad idea to let him roam Hogwarts alone, he didn't know the grounds. but as it stood, Spike had stated that Clean, despite his mannerisms, was indeed, a grown man completely capable of caring for himself. So that's how she came to be sitting between them, a plateful of food in front of her.

Sighing quietly she pushed the food around on her plate.

"I wonder what's wrong with Tally." Pansy said as she took the seat across from Ginny.

"Whatcha mean?" Blaise asked around a mouthful of potatoes.

"Where in the hell is the ferret?" Hermione asked as she took the seat next to Pansy, a few first years shot her a glare, which she shot right back. Pansy shrugged and bit into an apple.

"Don't know, why?" Spike asked as a grouchy looking Rivers came in, glared at a few people who were rudely talking extremely loud about her friend.

"I am so sick of people in general." she stated before she took a seat next to Hermione. Everyone nodded, agreeing that they too were sick of the people at Hogwarts.

"What's for lunch, Gin-n-Tonic?" Clean asked as he and Draco took a seat at the table.

"Food." Rivers said as she threw half of a roll at him.

"Good cuz' I'm stavin' like Marvin." Jefferson said as she appeared behind Hermione and Rivers. "Move over, I'm hiding from the big bad brother." The two made room for her and she slid into her seat right as Dusty came in.

Jefferson shot her brother a glare that clearly read she was in no way ready to deal with him again any time in the near future.

"So Dus, how was your day?" Clean asked around a mouthful of potatoes. Dusty merely grunted.

"You do realize that you Americans are a bloody lot of grouches right?" Draco asked, earning himself a few glares, he merely shrugged and started up a conversation with Clean about his profession.

Another one bites the dust…lol…review, its like chocolate!


	22. Getting Ready

Kt- Sorry about the yaw'll, my computer auto corrects everything…and that's what it came up with for yall, sorry, I will try and catch it in the future.

Chapter 22- Getting Ready

Ginny sighed as she turned in the mirror. She still couldn't believe that the idea with her old prom dress had worked out so nicely. She had put corkscrew curls throughout her strait hair along with a few crimped sections, making her hair look fuller and have more texture. She had donned the black satrapy heels that she had bought to go with the dress. A fraying charm had made the bottom of the dress look more worn, older. Her make up was pretty much the same as always, thick black eyeliner and black mascara; tonight the only difference being that instead of the usual clear lip gloss she had on dark red lipstick. Her nails where painted black and she had tied a black satin ribbon around her neck.

Jefferson had done wonders with the pink puffy dress. She had used a Severing and Fraying charm. Cutting off many of the layers of cloth and fraying them into a handkerchief hem. In the end she had a dress worthy of any little punk rock princess. She had donned a pair of bright pink converse, a tiara, a black spiked bracelet, and her pink chocker with the rhinestones. She had crimped her entire head, making her hair somewhat frizzy. Her make up was classic her, black eyeliner, black mascara, and lip gloss.

Rivers had gone all out with her custom. Her ravens blue-black hair was charmed blue. The dress she wore was of a gauzy material and fitted her very nicely, it was an aqua color and looked to be made of moving water, it was very enchanting. She wore no jewelry other then a sapphire ring on her left ring finger and a matching pendent on a silver chain. She wore a pair of aqua colored heels that matched the dress. She wore little make up, just mascara and blue lipstick.

The three girls looked each other, making sure that they were not forgetting anything. Ginny and Jeff took a full five minutes to coo over Rivers' custom and commend her on her brilliance.

"Do you ever wonder what takes girls so long to get ready?" Blaise asked as he shifted in his seat.

"This is getting ridicules." Draco stated as he glanced at his watch.

"This is nothing. You should have seen JJ, Gin, and Rivs the day of Prom, they woke up, ate breakfest and went to JJ's room to get ready, we didn't see them for the rest of the day."

Blaise just stared at Spike.

"What are you all complaining about?" Pansy asked as she walked up behind them. She took in each one of them. Draco was dressed as himself apparently, black jeans, a black bitch beater, and a black trench cloak. Blaise was dressed in a pair of baggy pants, converse, a black shirt and a crown. She decided not to ask. Spike had chosen to apparently go as a Pimp, with cane and hat. Clean was wearing a black suit strait out of the flapper days and what looked like two puncture wounds in his neck were oozing out a sticky mess, she guessed he was the lunch to a vamp.

She congratulated herself on taking the lot of them by surprise. She wore a white handkerchief hem dress that showed off her curves and gave her skin a golden look. She had tiny wings sprouting off her back that had been charmed to flutter, a large gold ring had also been charmed to float above her head. Yep, she would defiantly turn some heads.

XO

It took Draco a few minutes to get coherent thought flowing through his mind again, but after that it was smooth sailing. Blaise only seemed capable of one word answers as he watched Jeff as if she were a walking television and his favorite show was on. Spike kept complimenting Pansy on her "wonderful" custom. Rivers and Clean hung back and laughed at the lot of them. Ginny blissfully unaware of Draco's infatuation, Jefferson trying to carry on a conversation with Blaise who could only nod or mutter, and Pansy and Spike cautiously flirting and looking around at the four making sure they hadn't noticed. It was all a very funny scene as they moved towards the Great Hall.

****

A/N- Yes I know, very short, but hey, it was only filler! I will put the next chapter up faster if anyone can tell me what Rivers is dressed as!


	23. Restricted

Author Note- Hello ya'll, I was actually going to update this sooner, but I have had a lot going on. My friend just died in a car wreck, he was 17, and his little brother suffered severe head traumas, and then I was sick…no one guessed what Rivers was, but I answered it in this chapter, there were really good guesses though, and very close.

Disclaimer- I own nothing other then Jefferson, Rivers, Spike, The whole BB, Sunday, and Calvin. The entire school and all original characters belong to the gifted JKR, and the song "Come Clean" belongs to Hilary Duff.

23- Restricted  
  
_"Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned  
  
'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no life  
I defy  
  
Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
  
I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin  
  
'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind  
  
I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming...  
  
Let's go back  
Back to the beginning"_

Rivers let a small smile show to the screaming students. Yes, it had been a really good concert. The curtains whooshed shut and reopened for them to take their final bow. Once the curtains were securely shut and their had been announcement that the Weird Sisters would be up next, Rivers let herself relax. There was always that fear that something would go wrong with a concert, that someone would forget the lines, or get them confused. Rivers was happy that something like that hadn't happened tonight. She smiled as people commented on her outfit.

"Love the 'fit, Rivers, but what are you suppose to be?" Herm asked with a bright smile.

"The element of water." Rivers said returning the smile. Herm laughed, but the sound was lost as the curtains opened to reveal the Weird Sisters. Rivers rolled her eyes, she had never really cared much for the British pop band. She sought out Jeff and gave her a quick wave, which was returned with a bright smile. She really wasn't a school function person. She would much rather be off in some dark corner reading some good scary books. Preferably a Stephen King. So they let her slip out without a comment as they joined into the throng of wildly dancing people.

She picked her way down to the dungeons. Mindful of the couples that had already escaped the Hall to "mingle" with each other. She carefully steered clear of locked classrooms where she could hear distinctive moaning. All she wanted was a quiet place, a place where she could sit and think. With all the gossip around Hogwarts she hadn't had a free moment, there was always a scandal, whether they created one purposely or one got created for them.

She could go back to the Common Room, but the idea of that wasn't all that welcoming. She wanted a place where she could explore and think at the same time. And the dungeons on Halloween had to much of a thrill to overlook.

She turned corners and went down halls, letting herself get lost in the maze. Finally she reached a dead end. She had been so lost in thought she hadn't even noticed how incredibly shabby the dungeons had gotten. The dungeons where people frequented were much more well kept then these. A thick layer of grime covered everything, including the door in front if her, although she handle looked to have been recently used.

Carefully she reached out and turned, she wasn't surprised to find it unlocked. If someone was hiding dark secrets and they wanted to go about them in a place they knew no one in their right mind would frequent, hell, this was the place to do it. Yet, they hadn't counted on Rivers James.

Behind the door was a very dark and very treacherous looking stairwell. Yep, more and more creepy as time went on. Thinking that this would all make a killer thriller later she pulled her wand out, though anyone who looked at her would wonder exactly where she pulled it from, she lit it and began to make her way down the steep stairs.

Halfway down she began to hear shuffling. Maybe she was going to catch some naughty first years doing the deed. The thought of scaring them held such a high that she continued. She could clearly hear someone, it sounded like they were talking. OK, so maybe they weren't doing the deed, but she could still scare the hell out of them. At the foot of the stairs there was a long stretched out hallway with yet another door at the end, the only door branching off the corridor. A faint bluish light came from under the door, no doubt one of those magical fires that stayed lit until the counter charm was uttered. By now she could clearly make out the words. Someone was begging for help, the voice was familiar, although hoarse.

!:.BK.:!

Dumbledore was having a nifty time. Watching the students intermingle. He was very happy with the out come. Placing a former Gryffindor in Slytherin had been a stroke of genus for that old hat. The loyalty to her from her former house mates ran deep, forcing her new house mates, and her old house mates to interact, even if it was a small bit. And the Americans were defiantly a tension breaker. Yet, he couldn't help but feel that something explosive was about to happen. He prided himself on knowing what was going on in the castle. He was attuned to every creek and groan the old structure made, it was like a sixth since.

"Albus, is there something wrong?" the voice was light and slightly worried. As if they didn't want anyone else to hear.

"No, Minnie, just one of those feelings that something is about to happen."

"O dear, I hope nothing to big." She said faintly as she shot a warning look to a couple dancing that were looking a little to friendly.

"Well, these feelings are never wrong, and if this one is right, its going to rock the foundation."

Before Minerva had a chance to reply the doors were thrown open and a very dishelmed American ran through the crowd, they deafly parted like the red sea, as if sensing her urgency.

"And I believe it has started, Minnie."

"What has started?"

" Why _IT _of course."

"O dear."

"Headmaster. It is imperative that you listen to me right now. I think you and the professors need to see something. Right now." Snape looked disapprovingly at the demanding tone she had used, but saw the fear in her eyes.

With out hesitation Albus Dumbledore sent the students to their rooms, the heads of house followed them and made a brief speech to them about the importance that they stay in their rooms, and for extra measure, looked all escapes. Twenty minutes later they all met in Snape's classroom, where Rivers had told them.

"This had better be good, Miss James." Snape said, although it wasn't quite as biting as usual.

She merely nodded before retracing her steps. It took less time to get the door when she had her destination in mind then it had when she was roaming the halls thinking. They descended the steps, wands out, the sounds of their shoes echoing off the walls. They stopped short at the large door.

"I couldn't get it open. There's someone in there, and I couldn't get it open." Rivers said. Snape looked agitated that the reason that the whole castle had gone on alert had been because a Seventh year couldn't get a door in a restricted section of the castle open…restricted. Which meant the moment she stepped into the restricted section alarms should have gone off, they had been disarmed.

!:.BK.:!

Ginny sat in a big comfy chair with Jeff. Both of them being so small made it easier for them to both fit in the chair comfortably. Ginny was gnawing on her bottom lip as she stared in the fire, Jefferson kept fiddling with her nails.

"That's it!" Spike burst out. "I cant take it anymore! No one else is going to say it so I fuckin will! WHERE THE HELL IS RIVERS!?" it had been well over an hour since the dance had been called suddenly to a halt, and still, Rivers had not returned to the Common Room.

Pansy, who was curled up on the couch between Spike and Draco sighed. "I hope she's alright."

"She had better be. Ill kill the lil reject that fucks with her." Came Cleans gruff voice from the Chair across from Ginny. They had been sitting like that for a while. At first they had thought nothing of it, changing into PJ's and laughing while they waited for the rest of the students to trickle in, it wasn't until the entrance was sealed that they had began to panic. Rivers hadn't been in the house when they had gotten there, nor had she come after. She was most certainly MIA.

Ginny nodded sagely from her nook. Blaise, who was sprawled out on the floor looked a little pale. All in all, they were extremely worried.

"Why do you think the dance was called off?" Draco asked, not once taking his eyes of the mesmerizing flames.

When they had arrived back at the common room there had been a lot of talk about how the "Dark Lord" had attacked, or that someone had found a dead body in the dungeons. None of the comments made the Rivers situation any better.

Ginny shrugged, doing her best not to let out her fears, "Maybe there was something more important that the teachers needed to do, I'm sure we will know either later or in the morning." The others nodded on agreement. So they sat there, in comfortable silence, all worrying about a dark haired girl that was no where to be found.

__

  
!:.BK.:!

!:.$h0u7 0u7$.:!

Silverbutterfly- Well I am glad that you checked back!

chicklepea- Jeff was a Punk Princess, LOL! And I will find somewhere to put Summer of 69 because that's an awesome song and I love it!

Michelle Marie Maire- Here ya go, more, and quickly considering, LOL!

Kt- Good guess, but no.

supergirljen- Thanks Jen!

gtrlvr8877- No chance for that dance in this chapter….hmmm…but maybe…

bigreader- WHAT!?!? Where did you get that from?! O wait…"It took Draco a few minutes to get coherent thought flowing through his mind again, but after that it was smooth sailing" He wasn't looking at Pansy, he was looking at Ginny, They had just come out, sorry for the confusion!

dracoshotty, eX-Driver Liz, raisa, Jeeths, IslandGirl-11, swimfan, FunkyWitchOnFire, tasha90tasha, xxvalkyrie17xx, Midnight-Sunn, Allieterag, brokentoy19, Hoppers, da fish, Icy Lullaby, Krystal1989, Nickel - U all had good guess and thank you for reviewing!

A/n- If u like D/G and want to read from someone that updates frequently, then I suggest Flight of the Thestrals by GD-7

NOW REVIEW!


	24. Behind Closed Doors

A/N- Ok, I know it has been along time, and I am very very sorry about that, please forgive me. So with out further ado, your next chapter -

24. Behind Closed Doors

Snape watched wearily as his student let out the deep calming breath she had been instructed to take. He would never in a million years have thought to look behind that bloody door for the boy-who-lived-yet-again-by-mere-luck. Yes—it was official—that boy had more luck then anyone had any right to. It was a horrible sight; it looked as if the boy had been down there for awhile. The small room in which he had been chained in was dirty and smelled of human waste. The boy himself looked as if he had been severely beaten numerous times, and his body was caked with dried blood and dirt. Within the chamber he had scurried away as if they were going to kill him. Later they discovered that his glasses had been broken and that he couldn't see them. He had several cuts that had become infected and he looked skinnier then Snape had ever seen him. Big chunks of his shaggy black hair were missing. Rivers had screamed, then started crying, she had cried the whole way from the dungeons and all the way to the infirmary, and was still crying after Poppy had cleaned and bandaged him.

"Ms. James, you will cease that insufferable noise, immediately!" Minerva said sharply to the girl, a little too sharply. She hadn't meant to be mean about it, really she hadn't. All she herself wanted to do was curl up in a little corner and cry her eyes out. Yet, she didn't get that luxury.

"Poppy—a calming potion for the girl—if you would." Dumbledore said, Rivers gratefully consumed the peppermint tasting liquid. "Now, Ms. James, I understand that you are both shocked and revolted." The young girl rounded on the headmaster, a look in her dark eyes that was far beyond mere confusion.

"That…that…that disgusting, arrogant little pig cornered one of my best friends and tried to _rape _her. It's bad enough that she herself is running around like everything is all peaches and cream, but I know better. I have hated that boy with every fiber of my being! I wanted to see his dick rot off , his eyes gauged out, and most of all I wanted to see Draco, Blaise, Spike and the whole damn BB beat him to a bloody pulp!" she was nearly yelling and hysterical by the end of her tyrant and all the two heads of house and headmaster could do was stare at the girl in front of them as righteous fury gave way to heart wrenching sobs. "and then, I cant hate him. I cant because now there this stupid little voice," she said, her voice teary as tears made water stains on her olive skin, "and unbelievably it sounds just like mother, eerily like my mother, and it keeps telling me to review my facts, but I don't _want _to, it's easier to just hate the boy-who-just-wont-die, I _want _to hate him, but I cant, because looking at him, laying there, barely conscious and clearly delusional, I feel nothing more then pity, because he has to have been down there longer then when he disappeared, and Polyjuice potion doesn't take a genius, and…" the sobs took over again. Snape looked down at the small girl.

At first he had been indifferent to the Americans, but then little things got them around his barriers. Like the fact that the little Tally girl had managed to square a big portion of Blaise Zabini's heart as her own, and that Anthony boy had captured the heart of Pansy Parkinson. And whether they wanted to admit it or not, Malfoy and Weasily had some sort of eerie attraction for one another. And now, the James girl, the very girl that had frightened every house, including her own, with her threats of bodily harm stood in the infirmary crying over a boy who had supposedly tried to rape her best friend mere days ago. They had captured his heart in away that no other students had ever been able to do. They managed to have this crazy, bizarre life, and still manage to turn in every assignment on time and be in the top twenty percent of his class.

"Ms. James," Snape started, knowing that he couldn't watch the girl stand there hugging herself and crying over her confusion, "maybe you should listen to your conscious, and maybe you should try and think of a logical way to explain this turn of events. But for now I must plead the import of what you have witnessed tonight. And I must beg of you to keep this event confidential, and if you don't think you can handle that, we need to know so as we can erase that memory." His voice was soothing and low, and he knew as soon as he uttered the words questioning her honor that she would never tell another soul what she had witnessed until she was allowed to. Her loyalties ran deep, but so did her pride. She was being asked not to talk about this and he knew she wouldn't. She nodded.

"I can handle it sir, thank you for your offer though. I think I should be getting back to my commons before they get to worried." she said as she whipped her face, a hard look in her eyes, saying that she was ready for the question her friends were going to fire at her. He nodded and together they left the Infirmary.

:.BK.!

Ginny sat sitting on the couch in her room. After hours of sitting in the common room they had retired to bed, but she had been awoken by the memory of what had happened. So there she sat, on the big comfy white sofa in front of a blazing, crackling fire. She stared intently, watching the logs snap and pop, wondering and worrying over Rivers, scared for herself, and wishing she could figure out how to put what she was feeling into words.

She started as the door swung open.

"Gin," Rivers said uncomfortably.

"Rivers, where were you? I was so worried, we were all so worried!" Rivers marveled over the fact that they had missed her entrance into the great hall, but then again, no one except the people that had let her through had noticed her presence in the Hall. And she was grateful because the odds of them remembering that and connecting it to the lock down were slim.

"You know me. I don't like school dances and stuff. So I went exploring the castle. I just wasn't told to come back here, I'm sorry I worried you, but look at me, I'm fine!" This was all said in an overly cheery voice and a big plastered smile. She had never lied to her friends, and she wasn't going to start. She had just simply not told everything, she had gone off exploring, and she hadn't been told to return to the common room. But still, it felt like lying. She pushed the urge to tell Ginny everything down. Ginny, nodded, too distracted to linger on her behavior. She accepted the story with out a question. This was so unlike the Ginny that they had all come to know and love, and it scared her more then she was willing to admit. So, with a small nod, Rivers made her to the bathroom.

:.BK.!

Spike shifted in his bed. He couldn't get comfortable. He sighed and rolled onto his stomach, propping his head up in his hands and staring up at the photograph of him and his dad, there was a decidedly large gap to the right, one that should have been filled by a smiling blonde women, but in the picture which was taken right before his first year at Silver Waters, it was just the two of them, as it had been since he had been six.

Spike—knowing he wouldn't get much sleep with the thoughts of his mother drifting through his head, and now the dilemma with Ginny—quickly slipped out of the bed before he could change his mind. He threw on a pair of black sweat pants and a gray sweater with the words "Your little Princess is my little Whore" written in black. He slipped a pair of socks on and a pair of worn tennis shoes. Without a backwards glance to his roommate he left the room. As the portrait clicked shut behind him he looked at the girls portrait and wondered if Rivers was back yet. She was someone he could talk to about anything. She was the sort that could sit for hours and listen to your problems, well, to be fair so was Ginny, but at the moment she had enough problems of her own to work through. Making up his mind he rapped on the frame. The fairy on the flower gave him a glare before turning her back on him and going back to sleep.

The portrait cracked open and Rivers pocked her head out. "Spike, you OK?"

He gave her a crocked grin. "I need someone to talk to, and I know your most likely tired and all…" She dismissed this with a simple wave of her hand and told him to hang on a second. In less then five minutes she had on a pair of dark blue Nike jogging pants and a matching zip up. They walked in silence out of the common room, half way down the hall they ran into Snape.

"Ms. James, Mr. Anthony, I would have thought that you would be in bed now." He said, looking at Rivers. She gave him a small shrug, and in an instant there was an understanding. It was a lot on the mind of a sixteen year old girl to know what she did and not have a confidante. He mentally sized up the boy in front of him. He had his own problems, problems that he needed help with, but he was someone that would keep a promise.

"Ms. James, I believe that you will find the Room of Requirement empty. Take your time, I believe that you two have a great amount to discuss." With that he swirled past them, a cloud of black and continued on down the hall as if he hadn't seen them or just given them permission to stay out after curfew. Spike gave her a quizzical look.

"Lets just say that I need to talk to you too."

:.BK.!

Spike sighed as he sank down into the comfortable chair that the room had provided; Rivers smiled gratefully as she sat down across from him, kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet up under her. She gave a weary sigh before bringing her fingers up to rub her temples.

"Ya know when the dance was called off, and I didn't come back to the common room?" she asked, not looking at him, afraid she would lose her nerve if she did.

"Yea, we were all worried that something bad had happened to you. We love you and were scared."

"Yea, well, I was perfectly safe, standing right between Dumbledore and Snape." she said as she dropped her hands and looked at him. He had a look of confusion about him. When he made no move to question her and patiently waited for her to continue, she did. "I'm the reason that the dance got called off. I went running around the school on my own, I ended up in some dingy little part of the dungeons, a place where I shouldn't have been able to get to, to start with. But you know me and my curiosity. I started down these steps, and I could hear something, but I didn't know what it was. I thought I was going to scare the shit outta some underclassmen ya know? Well, I was all for that thinking it was all cool beans, until I got to the bottom and closer to the door. There was someone in there Spike, begging for help. I couldn't get the door open and I got scared and did the only thing I could, I high tailed my ass to Dumbledore. He called off the dance. Spike, Harry Potter was behind that door, and looked like he had been there for awhile. I was scared, so scared, I didn't know what to say. Spike, it couldn't have been him that day, it couldn't have been. I think it was someone with Pollyjuice potion, and it scares me to death." Tears were once again streaming down her cheeks.

Spike wasted no time in giving the girl a huge bear hug, holding onto her for her sanity and his too. It explained so many things. How the boy had went from shy and having a slight crush to a stalker and rapist. But this new discovery only complicated things more, now they had an innocent Harry Potter and no one to blame. It would have been so much easier to just go on and hate the boy-who-lived, and to give him the beat down of his life when he found the sorry basted. Now he had a new bastard to track down.


	25. I'm Sorry's to a Rodent

Ok, I know, its been a long time, but I really am working on the whole writing faster thing, but with out further ado…

:¦:-

.•´ E .•´¨)

(¸¸.•´ .•´

.•´N .•´¨)

(¸¸.•´ .•´

.•´J .•´¨)

(¸¸.•´ .•´

.•´O .•´¨)

(¸¸.•´ .•´

.•´Y .•´¨)

(¸¸.•´ .•´

25- I'm Sorry to a Ferret

"If you don't mind my asking, what exactly is it that you are doing?" Spike asked as he sat down across from Ginny and gave her that worried expression that she had been getting far to much lately from everyone. She gritted her teeth and continued to cut the different shades of red floss into precise lengths.

"I'm not going crazy." Ginny stated matter-of-factly as she looked up at him, setting the heavy metal scissors to the side. "It's a muggle studies project. I have to make a sock puppet of me. The red floss is going to be my hair."

"Just checking in. that was stressed considerably when Clean left, you are to be checked on."

"Ok, that's it. I want to call a house meeting. For after dinner. I'm hungry and I want to eat before I have to yell." she said as she gathered her supplies and walked to her room muttering under her breath.

"Great you idiot. Now we have to listen to her yell. don't you bloody retards ever get sick of listening to her yell?" a fifth year named Megan ranted as she flopped back in a leather chair looking extremely annoyed.

"Who's yelling?" Rivers asked as she climbed into the portrait hole. She glanced at Spike and frowned, his mother's birthday was coming up, that always made him a little testy to be around, but he didn't look to intolerable today.

"Erm…I may have maybe made Gin a bit…angry."

"Megan's right, you really are a bloody idiot."

XOXOX

Dinner went by with out incident. For the first time since the news about Harry being found a week ago hit the school, Ginny ate an entire meal and was perfectly civil. Rivers refrained from stabbing anyone, and Jeff and Blaise made it through an entire meal with out slipping out the door for some extracurricular activities. Actually, dinner was pretty civil. That was until Slytherin made it back to their common room.

"Thank you all for giving me this privilege to address you." Ginny started off in a perfectly business like tone, which for anyone that really knew her, knew was a sure sign they were in trouble. "Now, I don't want you all to think I'm not grateful for all the support and all that you have been giving me since last week. BUT CUT THE FUCKING SHIT! I am not breakable. I know that Harry Bleeding Potter didn't do what we all thought he did, I will not dissolve into a puddle of emotional anguish if he comes within five feet of me! I am perfectly able to go to the library with out an escort! Nor do I need the tale that I have on me when ever I try to leave the common room. I really am grateful for all of you, I swear. But it hurts more then it helps, I can't think straight. All I want are a couple of blissful hours to myself I don't want to have to worry that if I go to the perfects bath who will be on the other side of the door, who's listening. I want to sit and think about what happened to me and you WON'T let me have that! I am not five years old, I may not have been equipped to deal with that situation on my own, and I thank you Draco for helping me, but I am the only one that knows what it felt like to _me._ If I need your help, I will ask for it, just please give me the courtesy to think for myself." and with that she calmly walked out of the common room.

"Well, that went well." Jeff said with a roll of her eyes.

XOX

For three days after classes Ginny could be located in the room of requirements. The room, as always seemed to know just what she needed. The first day she was given a large box of tissues, and the comfort of a replica of the burrow living room. That night she spent crying and coming to terms on what had almost happened to her. The second night she was given a meditation pad and lots of candles. She prayed for the strength and wisdom to get over the obstacles that had been laid in her path. The third night she was given a large bubble bath.

"Ginny's been real scarce here lately." Rivers observed to Jeff the fourth day.

"Yea, but she said she needed time."

"And I did." Ginny said as she came up behind them giving them each a gentle squeeze. "I know

you only wanted to help me, but I needed to help myself before I can except your help. I did a

lot of crying and praying. And I did a little relaxing, and I think I'm ready for life again. I mean,

I'm not going to just jump in with out my floaters or anything, and I guess I have learned an

important lesson."

"O yea? And what's that?" Rivers asked as they made their way to breakfast.

"I'm not invincible, I have weaknesses, and I do need help sometimes, and I have to have the wisdom to know when I am in over my head."

"Anything else?" Jeff pushed.

"Not everything, or everyone is as black and white as it appears, there is always tinges of gray

in between. And I owe Malfoy an apology for some of the hateful things I have said, and for

some hasty judgments that I may have passed on him with out knowing him."

"We're glad to have our level headed and caring friend back." Rivers said with a smile. Classes went by in a blur.

XOX

It only took a few minutes to find out that Draco was in the library studying. She found him buried in books; looking every bit the devoted student as he should be. She had no qualms about disrupting him.

"Malfoy." She was greeted with a grunt. Carefully she slid into the seat across from him.

"Ummm…could you maybe give me a second of your time. I have something that I need to tell you." with a purely exaggerated sigh he glanced up, then back down at his book, then his eyes snapped back to the girl across from him. He had fully intended to tell her to leave him alone. But there was something about her that was different.

She was still beautiful enough to steal his breath and words, but the confusion and pain that she had been walking around with in her eyes since the night before Halloween wasn't as evident. It was still there, just not as pronounced. Her courage and self worth were back, as was the sparkle.

"Fine, but make it quick, Red, I have a huge test tomorrow."

She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." Draco Malfoy's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "I'm sorry for the names I have called you and I am sorry for judging you before I knew you. You aren't as evil, vile, or corrupt as I had believed. You are not as cold or as unfeeling as I had thought either. And I truly am sorry for most of the hateful things I have said to you over the years."

"Only most, huh?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Only most, there were times when you more then deserved to be called a brainless twit, or an arrogant prat." he laughed at that, leaving Ginny with a strange feeling in her stomach, almost as though someone had let lose a thousand butterflies. "and I had a question for you. When is your birthday?"

Draco blinked, there she went, catching him off guard again, first with that heart wrenching apology, and now with wanting to know the day he had been brought into the world.

"Why so you can curse it?" he asked in a teasing tone, she laughed. "no, really, its next Friday."

"So a week from tomorrow right?" she asked. He nodded. "Alright, well then I will leave you to your studying, Malfoy, good luck on that test tomorrow." she then headed for the door, leaving a truly confused boy sitting at a table surrounded by piles of books. It was somewhat interesting how ten minutes earlier the only thing on his mind had been passing that dratted arrhythmic test, now he couldn't seem to think of anything but the little red head that had just walked out the library doors.

XOX

"Hey, Spike." Ginny greeted as she walked into the common room. "Is everyone in here?"

"Well, all except Malfoy. Why?"

"I want to call a meeting, in my room. Tell Blaise and Pansy, and I'll get Jeff and Rivers."

Fifteen minutes later they were all comfortably situated in the girl's room. "So what's this about, Ginny? And why wasn't Draco invited?" Pansy asked, confusion clearly written across her pretty face.

"Because it is about him." this only served to confuse the group of people more. "Spike, remember that party we were talking about earlier this year?" when he nodded she continued.

"Draco's birthday is next Friday, how about we through that party for him? We can make it a

surprise party. What do you think?"

"You're bloody brilliant." Pansy said with a smile. She had caught, along with everyone else in the room, Ginny's usage of his first name. The only one that seemed unaware of it, was the girl herself.

"Ok, so, Friday at 10:30 sound good?" they all nodded. "We need to think of a place, I would say the room of requirement, but that's over done, everyone throws partys in there."

"How about the roof?" Blaise inquired.

"What's with the weather?" Ginny asked Jeff, who fished around on her desk and came back with the newspaper.

"A huge storm. Lightning too."

"What about the shield charm? If we put an invisible shield over that area it would keep us warm and dry, and make a radical visual. Imagine all that rain cascading over the dome, and the lightning lighting up the sky."

"Kick ass idea Spike, you and Blaise can cast it Friday morning. We need another source of light though."

"this weekend is a Hogsmead weekend, we could go look in Nite Lites. They will most likely have something."

"And ill pay for it." Blaise's tone booked no argument.

"Ok, the house elves can provide the refreshments." Ginny said as she grabbed a quill and parchment and began to write down everything they had discussed so far.

"What about an open bar? I could have Phire send out some liquor. And I'm sure we can acquire the more magical kind somewhere."

"I'll floo Fred and George tonight and ask them about tending and providing."

"What about tunes?"

"I hear Terry Boot from Ravenclaw can spin." Spike put in.

"So can James from Hufflepuff."

"And Macks from Ravenclaw."

"Ok, well make a list of spinners, send them notes and interview them."

"So, who do we invite?"

"All Sixth and Seventh years."

"Even the Gryffs?" Blaise asked.

Ginny gave him a small smirk, "Especially the Gryffs, I have been to there parties, remember? Where going to show them that the snakes know how to throw a party that will have people talking for years."

"I'll make the invites." Jeff volunteered.

"Alright, but no pink. And Rivers, I want you to cast the Secret Charm on them."

"Ok, what stipulations?"

"No one is to utter a ward to Draco about the party, or to anyone that isn't sixth or seventh

year. Draco is not to know."

"Speaking of which, how do we get him there?"

Ginny thought for a minute before answering, "Who has rounds on Fridays?"

"Dray would have them, but he was saying that Granger was covering for him because it was his birthday."

"I'll talk to Herm, she's going to be sick. We are going to need to lure him up to the roof, the best way is give him someone to chase, they are going to have to be quick though, anyone know any fast runners?"

"Luna Lovegood and Chase Mills. They are in the same house." Ginny nodded and wrote it on her paper.

"Ok, I guess that's it for now, Jeff, when can you get started on the invites and how long will it take?"

"I have a quick notes quill, I could have them done in like two hours, and if Rivers casts tonight, they can be out tonight, its still early, say, twelve? The latest one."

"Sounds good to me, as soon as they are done, were sending them out, I'll talk to Luna and Mills tomorrow. Me and the girls will go look at lights and you boys are to keep Draco far away. Deal?" they all nodded and went their separate ways.

****

Well…ok…tell me what you think in a review…


	26. Bring it to the Roof

A/N- HI AGAIN! Bet you missed me huh? Well, I am back! Lol. Here's the next chapter that you have all been waiting for. Sorry it took so long. My computer broke, then we had that stupid hurricane come and drown New Orleans (tear bourbon street), then I wrecked my car, and now have to work my hours to buy another one…so yea ive been a little stressed lately. Hopefully, with my new assistant author lilmissdiss2008 I will update more often. Enjoy!

BK

Chapter 26 -Bring It To The Roof

Ginny and Pansy stood side by side late Friday morning. They had spent the week on preparations for the Prince of Slytherin's birthday bash. They had bought tons of colored floating orbs that pulsed to the beat of the music, and Spike had risen early to cast the shield. Even now as they stood surveying their handy work a heavy rain poured down around them.

At the far end of the charm was a slightly raised platform so Terry Boot and Macks could take turns spinning. Along one side were chairs, tables, and couches in silver, black, and green. Across from the DJ booth was a long row of tables where the food would be served and on the other side was a very long bar. The stools were silver with black cushions and had the house symbol emblazed on them. They were very pretty. Behind the bar was boxes of liquor that had not been set up yet, that would be done right before the party started by Fred and George who had agreed to tend the bar.

"I think we should put the house coat on everything." Pansy said thoughtfully as she surveyed the scene.

"What do you mean?"

"Watch. " With a flick of her wrist the middle of the dance floor sported the Slytherin coat of arms.

Xoxo

Meanwhile, still oblivious to the planning going on around him, Draco Malfoy was busily getting out of the shower.

With the towel firmly wrapped around his waist he rubbed the steam off of the mirror and peered at his reflection. He hadn't slept well the night before, every time he would close his eyes she would appear all sad eyes and apologies. It had been going on since the day in the library. It was driving him crazy. He muttered a drying spell on his hair and neatly spiked it before exiting the bathroom. He quickly dressed in jeans and a light blue shirt with the words "I swear its this big" in between a set of hands 12 inches apart. He grabbed his robe as he walked out of the door. Hermione had decided that she needed to talk to him about perfect duty.

She had decided to meet him in the kitchens, he found her there with her nose all red, her hair a mess and wearing a pink fuzzy dressing gown.

"Please tell me you didn't go traipsing through the halls in that get up." Draco said as he eyed the mess in front of him. She sniffled, whipping her nose with a tissue before replying.

"Don't you make fun of me! I'm sick!"

"Yea in your head if you went out looking like that."

"You haf da oo muh rounds for me." He winced as she blew her nose , which made a noise like a fog horn.

"That was real attractive, Granger." She made another pathetic sniffling sound and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine but your taking my rounds over this week, is that clear?" She nodded and he spun on his heels and stalked out of the room.

"Wonderful. I don't even get a bloody Happy Fucking Birthday from anyone, not even the house elves and now I have to do rounds tonight, abso-fucking-lutely wonderful."

xoxo

Thirty minutes later while Draco was in the library taking his bad mood out on first years, Ginny strolled into the kitchens. Hermione was exactly where Draco had left her, she had pulled the pink robe off and fixed her hair. Gone were the runny nose and watery eyes. In fact, Hermione looked the picture of health as she sat reading one of Pansy's trashy romance novels and eating a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Well, how did it go?" Ginny asked as she snagged a cookie out of the plate.

"He wasn't happy about it but he bought it, hook, line, and sinker, didn't even take that much effort. I have some fifth years doing rounds, with orders to let all sixth and seventh years slide and to keep anyone under sixth year away from the roof."

"I have bouncers, that should help, no invite no party."

Xoxo

After her meeting with Hermione she ran to potions. Her and Pansy had skipped Divination that morning to decorate and she had a period off. Hermione on the other hand wasn't going to classes at all with he excuse that she was "sick"

"Well?" Pansy hissed as Ginny took her seat.

"He bought it."

"Who bought what?" Draco grumbled as he sat down

"My dad." Spike cut in smoothly before anyone had the chance to reply, "He bought me a car for Christmas, he told my cousin, Lena, who just informed Gin, who just told us."

"Speaking of presents does anyone feel like they're forgetting something?" Draco hinted, he was met by blank stares and before he could reply class had begun.

Xoxo

Jefferson and Rivers skipped lunch to check on the food for the party, and Spike and Blaise only made a quick appearance before dashing off to check on the roof and cast a few sound proof spells.

Draco was ready to jump off a tower. He had hoped it would have been a wonderful day, and when no one had said anything at breakfast he had assumed they were just going to attempt to surprise him later, but they really did seem clueless as to the date. Not to mention, now he had to do rounds on his birthday. His own mum hadn't even sent him anything! It was infuriating, he had never forgotten any of their birthdays. It was all very depressing. So, instead of going to lunch and being forced to watch his friends carry on conversations like nothing was wrong and they weren't forgetting anything Draco went down to the kitchens and grabbed a sandwich to go and eat by the lake.

If Draco hadn't been feeling so sorry for himself he might have noticed the abandoned homework that morning in the library as a table full of seventh year debated what to wear, or the two Ravenclaws that sat way back in the corner discussing music. He might have noticed how anxious the other people in all his classes were or how they whispered behind their hands when they seen him in the hallways.

"Albus, there is something going on. Not one sixth or seventh year student has paid attention in class all day." McGonagall said as she watched the excited looking sixth year Hufflepuff girls eyes keep darting over to the Slytherin table.

"Yes I know, Mini, but you remember how it was, don't you?" Dumbledore asked her as he glanced around the hall.

"Well, yes and that's exactly what worries me right now. I remember exactly how it was."

"You needn't worry. Nothing to horrible is underfoot, I believe the children can handle this one without our intervention, it might even help to form some unity."

"I believe that you should look into it Albus."

"Ah, but I already have, Mini, and I have ordered all curfews for sixth and seventh year students lifted at Severus' suggestion." She shot a glare at the Potions master who merely gave her an upturn of the lips in return.

Xoxo

Five minutes after a very brassed off Draco left the common room all the sixth and seventh years jumped to get dressed.

"I still can't decide what to wear!" Jefferson muttered as she pulled half a dozen different outfits out across her bed.

"As if it will make a difference." Rivers said from across the room as she pulled on a blue tank top and a pair of jeans. " Whatever it is its going to be pink."

Jeff just glared at her before starting towards her closet.

Ginny sighed as Rivers walked out the door, stilettos in hand.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." Ginny muttered as she pulled off her cotton shorts and slipped into a tiny miniskirt.

"She needs to get laid." Jeff said as she stormed out of the closet. She then angrily pushed all the clothes off her bed and began to change.

Ginny pulled on a dark green camisole top and walked over to her desk.

"Does this look bad?" Jeff asked from behind her. Ginny had to blink twice before she could register what she was seeing. Jefferson had pulled out a white Marilyn Monroe dress, it accented her curves and made her legs look long.

"I think it looks gorgeous, Blaise is going to drool all over you."

"Good, that's what I intended. Now, what should I do with my hair?"

"Up, something classic because the dress is classic." Jefferson nodded and went into the bathroom leaving Ginny to look over the contents of her jewelry box. In the end she kept on her necklace, she hadn't taken it off since the incident in the library. She also added a pair of hoop earrings with real diamonds and an emerald bracelet that her great-grandmother on her ,mothers side had given her when she was born.

She passed Jefferson as she came out of the bathroom. She had taken the advise, her hair was done in a f classic french twist with curls and her make-up was done to look natural Ginny decided to go with the natural look to, but her hair was in loose curls.

They both strapped on their stiletto heels and headed for the door.

Everyone stood around in their party gear waiting to got to the roof. The party didn't officially start for another hour, but they needed to go make sure everything was ready and show all the rest of the house the décor.

As a group they moved out and up the stairs careful not to make much noise. It would be pretty hard to explain to Draco where they were all going so dressed up. Luckily, they made it to the roof without incident. The candles on the tables and on the bar lent a soft intimate glow and the floating orbs gave everything a greenish tint. Spike had been right about the rain, it did make a killer visual, especially when lightening struck.


	27. Here for the Party

Chapter 27- here for the party

Chase Mills and Luna Lovegood stood in position at the end of the hall, waiting for the head boy to come around the corner.

"Where the hell is he?" Chase asked as he fidgeted slightly.

"I don't know what your complaining about, I'm the one standing here freezing to death in a bloody skirt!" It was true, Luna had decided to wear her best and shortest skirt. She had the hopes of attracting one Ron Weasley, that was if she wasn't blue by the time she got up there. She hadn't thought she would be standing in a cold hallway with only Chase Mills as company.

"Well, you can freeze your loony ass off all you like, I'm going back to the roof." With that he set off at a run. Determined not to be bested by Mills, yet again, she took off like a rocket behind him.

They erupted onto the roof at the same time, panting and glaring at each other. "I would have had you if you hadn't gotten a head start!" Luna hissed at the darkly handsome boy.

"In your dreams, Loony." Mills said as he staggered away, leaving her to answer the question on everybody's mind. Where the bloody hell was Draco?

"I'm going to kill that sodding wanker." Ginny mumbled as she excused herself and walked as fast as her sexy, but deadly heels would allow. Once at the base of the stairs she did a simple tracking charm and followed it. She found him muttering and kicking things in the east wing.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? Your supposed to be patrolling, not pouting."

"Malfoys don't pout." He said sullenly.

"whatever, now that I've found you will you please go get that idiot Lovegood off the flipin roof? She thinks she can fly without a broom."

He eyed her suspiciously before asking, "What are you all dressed up for?"

"If you must know, we were trying to go to the club when some little first year came crying about the crazy girl killing herself. She was looking for a perfect but got us instead, so if you wouldn't mind doing your job…" with that she turned and walked off, after a few seconds she heard him fall into step with her. "So what were you pouting about?"

"I wasn't pouting about anything, I was simply loathing my existence and the existence of my wretched family."

"O, so you've finally caught on about what the rest of us have known for years, that you're a wanker."

He couldn't help watching her sway on those shoes, therefore completely ignored the jib. As they climbed the stairs that delicious little bottom of hers was at eye level with him, yep, his birthday was definitely looking up

It never occurred to him that if she was coming from the roof she would be completely soaked. He was far to busy being depressed and aroused. So when he stepped out onto the roof and nearly had his eardrums broken, he could hardly believe it. He just stared at the smiling faces of all his guests.

"Still loathing your existence?" Ginny whispered from beside him, he turned and gave her one of those rare and breathtaking sexy smiles that made girls swoon.

"It was Ginny's idea." Jeff readily gave up the information, clearly happy that they had surprised him.

He surprised them all by grabbing Ginny in a hug, lifting her off her feet. As close as he was he whispered," If there wasn't a room full of people here, I would kiss you senseless, again."

Ginny attempted to pull her dazzled mind to rights. It didn't help that Draco Malfoy had her firmly pressed to his sexy body, or that the warm breath that tickled her ear had carried with it a pointed reminder of that day long ago in the kitchens, bringing the kiss fully into her mind. Her traitorous body reacted and when he set her back firmly on her feet, she grabbed on to the nearest person she could for fear her knees would give. That one little sentence made shivers dance up her spine, not to mention her nipples were exceeding hard now, thank you very much Mr. Malfoy.

Spike shot Ginny a strange look, she had a death grip on his arm and was staring at Draco as if she wished she could attack him. Although with Ginny you never could tell weather the attack was going to be good or not.

"You feeling okay?" Spike asked carefully. That seemed to pull her out of her trance, she blushed a deep red and then nodded before quickly scurrying away.

Xoxo

The party was a hit. The dance floor was packed, the bar was as busy as ever, and the food was delicious.

"Hey, feeling charitable?" Fred asked with a small smirk. Ginny returned his smirk and headed behind the bar to help with the drinks.

"Having fun?" George asked as he slipped past her to serve someone that had just walked up.

"Tons." Ginny said with a laugh as she poured a drink for a Hufflepuff sixth year.

"Why aren't you attempting to be the birthday boys birthday? Half the other girls are." Fred had a valid point, every unattached female was trying to get closer to Draco. As in close under the sheets. Ginny had to look away. The thought of any of those twittering idiots alone in a room with Draco made her feel things she wasn't ready to investigate yet.

"Because we all know none of them are going to exceed his one night rule, and I don't want to be just a notch for anyone."

"Good for you, Gin." George said as he busily poured a tray full of shots for some eager Ravenclaws.

"Don't settle ask for the fuckin' moon girlie." a curly haired blond said in the slurre way drunks speak in.

Xoxo

"So do you think that she's playing hard to get, or that she's in denial?" Jefferson asked as she sat in a squashy chair across from Rivers and between Spike and Blaise.

"No one plays that good." Pansy said as she to turned to look at the scene being played out. Ginny would look up from Fred and George to glare at the twittering idiots that had flocked around Draco. She would look away, as red as her hair, and Draco would look at her, longing stamped across his face in such an obvious way that it shocked both Pansy and Blaise.

"I think she's oblivious, and he's in denial." Rivers said after she took another sip of her drink.

"I don't know, personally I just think they both need to get laid." Jeff said as she flopped back into her chair with a huff.

"Hey, what's the what?" Hermione asked as she walked up.

"We were talking about Draco and Gin" Pansy answered.

"O, did the finally get together?"

Xoxo

"Those insufferable idiotic slags." cold blue eyes narrowed at the little group of girls around Draco.

"They really aren't that bad…" the other girl half whispered. The blue eyes turned on her filled with rage.

"Not that bad? Look around you stupid bitch. Don't you disagree with me, I made you, I could and would break you in a heartbeat.

Right now you are below filth to me, you couldn't even accomplish the simple task of capturing and ruining the princess." the blond girl winced as the other girl grabbed her by the arm and drug her out onto the stairs. "On second thought, why shouldn't I break you?"

The blonde's eyes filled with tears. "I love you. I'm sorry, I will do better next time. I swear I will. Please, please…" the blondes sobs filled the corridor. Begging, for what she didn't know, the other girls love, acceptance, or maybe, just maybe her life.

The other girl gave a sniff of disbane. "You have failed miserably in proving your love. Here is your second chance, prove it." and with that she swung around, her dark hair rippling as she left the blonde standing alone on the stairs.

"How?" She softly wondered.

Xoxo

Calvin Miller sat at the bar alone, watching Ginny watch Draco when he wasn't watching her. It was clear to Calvin what was happening. A part of him was delighted about it, the other part, hated the redhead.

No one really understood him, especially Sunday. She was the last person on Earth that he would open up and talk to. Everyone thought they were just alike. But in actuality, he only hung around her because in first year he had been to gullible to know better, and then we he had figured her out, he was to enthralled by her, and scared of her. He was still a little afraid of what she could do, but mostly, he still let her think she had a hold over him because all those years that he had been afraid of her had made other people think he was just like her, and they hated him for it.

He remembered the day that he had found out that Sunday was going to marry into the Malfoy line. Her mother had looked so proud, and her father looked like he was about to bust. They had a huge ball. She had been preening and happy. They had been ten when the official papers had been signed, even though it had been talked about since they were five.

Xoxo

__

"Are you happy, Sunday?" Calvin asked as he watched the young girl pile glossy curls on top of her head.

"Of course I'm happy silly, I'm going to marry Draco Malfoy."

"Do you love him, Sunday." he had asked , his parents loved each other and they were married. She laughed. Not a nice laugh that she had ready for everyone else, the kind that people thought was adorable. No, she laughed her cold scary laugh that sent shivers of fear down his spine.

"I swear you are the dumbest person I know. There is no such thing as love. I loathe Draco Malfoy, he's a vile little boy with disgusting little friends," she gave a small shiver, " repulsing brats, always putting their noses where they don't belong." He knew instantly who she was talking about, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Sunday didn't think that Pansy should even look at her, because she had more money than her, and she just didn't like Blaise. "Malfoy has money and when his father dies he will inherit it all, and then I will be the richest girl in wizarding England." That was the day that Calvin decided he felt very sorry for Draco.

Of course there were many more times that hat for Sunday had washed up on him so quickly that he felt the urge to throw up. Like the night that she had kissed him. He had said she looked pretty in her new dress robes, and just like that she had kissed him fully on the mouth, then attempted to stick her tongue in. He had stood there in shock for a full minute before the hat welled up, he had punched her and yelled he hated her more than he hated anyone else in the world. She had laughed that laugh again and stood looking at him like he was a bug she would love nothing more than to squash.

" You can't afford to hate me, cousin dearest, you have no choice but to like me, and like me you will, however I tell you to like me or else all of Slytherin will know about you." It was the same threat he had heard every time she had started to lose control over him. The truth about his parents.

Xoxo

Calvin alerted his eyes from the drink that he had been starring at for over an hour to glance at his cousin halfway around his room. Two weeks ago the same threat had fallen from her lips, only then, he had a threat to throw back at her, one that could ruin her perfect little life, and tonight as he sat watching her he silently wondered if he was truly brave enough to wage war with her. A full fledged war with her would mean everything would come out, but it would also mean that he was free of her. And the thought of that freedom made him happier then he had been since he had first realized what he had gotten himself into.


	28. A Bloody Situation

a/n: This Authors note has not been beta'ed. This is mostly due to he fact that my beta reader is a much nicer person than i am, and would most likely tell me to ignore stupid pepole. But she is a much nicer person than i am. At this point i would like to repete something that i have said in a number of other chapters. THIS IS MY STORY! THESE ARE MY CHARACTERS. IF I WANT THEM TO ALL ENGAGE IN A LARGE ORGY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GREAT HALL, I CAN, AND WHY YOU ASK? BECAUSE ITS ((MY)) STORY. i still have a whole lot of story left to write, so dont piss me off with your ignorent talk of OOC and OC, no one ever said i HAD to write in Cannon, and as far as "Raping America" sweetheart, dont piss me off, ok? because this can get ALOT worse.

For the rest of you LOYAL and WONDERFUL reviewers, thank you for the support, and although this cahpter is short, it is an important filler.

Chapter 28- A Bloody Situation

"That was, like, the best party ever!" Jeff exclaimed as she snuggled into Blaise. The last of the guests had just staggered out the door holding each other up and laughing drunkingly.

"It kind of makes made me miss my club," Spike said as he gazed around the room, "actually, it gives me an idea."

Rivers eyed him wearily. "What kind of idea?"

"You make it sound like all my ideas are bad."

"Not bad, just not safe either." Jeff said, making the twins snicker.

"Name one time that my ideas have gotten someone hurt."

"The time that you decided to have a foam bar one night a week, and Jeff slipped and broke her arm." Rivers vounteered

"Or the time you decided that you and Dusty were going to set up the lights and Dusty got electricuted."

"How about the time when you wanted all your waitresses to learn Flaire and Gin got knocked out by a bottle of vodka."

"Or the time you were going to 'fix' the amp and caught the club on fire."

"You know, i only asked for one time, right?" Spike asked the three grinning girls, not even bothering to deny said incidents, which caused everyone to laugh.

"You know, you four are a trip." Fred said once everyone had setled down a little."

"Yea, well, we try." Jeff said with a bright smile as she threw a peanut at Gin, who skillfully caught it in her mouth.

"So, Malfoy, good birthday?" Harry asked the blonde.

"Best ever, and Potter, just because i am tolerating your existance for the moment dosent mean i like you, just that i drank enough to momentarily forget why i hate you."

"Thanks, i was starting to get scared there for a minute." Harry said sarcastically.

"You know," Hermione started, catcing everyones attention. "since the head boy is incapacitated at the moment, that leaves me to tell you all that its getting late and we should start heading back to our rooms."

"I'm not that wasted, Granger, I know its late. I'm just abnormally happy and can tolerate Potter, that doesn't mean that i am smashed." He said as he stood up with everyone else.

"Hey, Slymies, can i crash on your sofa tonight?" George asked, knowing that Fred and Hermione waould welcome the alone time, and would probably rather not ave him crashing with them.

"I don't have a problem with that as long as i wake up looking exactly the same as i go to bed." Pansy said as she eyed one of the biggest trouble makers in Hogwarts history.

"Yea, if i wake up sproating feathers, Gin's brother or not, you will never procreate, or engage in the act again." Rivers stated.

"Aww, you Slymies are absolutly no fun." George said with a pout, but agreed.

"Better you guys than us." Harry said with a laugh, causing the slytherins to wonder if the prankster had any intention of keeping with the terms.

"Shut your pie hole, Potter, and try not to drop my brother on his big head." George said indicating to Ron who was passed out in a chair not to far away.

"Talk about over indulgence." Harry complained as he hefted the taller boy over his shoulder.

"We can come by and clean up tomorrow." Pansy said as she followed the group out the door and down the stairs. The two groups parted ways when they reached the landing, calling goodnights over their shoulders.

Ginny walked a couple of paces ahead of the group listening in as George filled her in on the latest happinings of their large family.

"_Nox_, put your wands out before we start down the stairs, the last thing we need is for Filch or Snape to catch us, because there is no way that we can explain how we are all out this late after curfew, and i dont fancy detention." Draco said, interupting Georges impression of Mrs. Weasily scolding MR. Weasily for bringing home another muggle contraption.

But when Ginny stepped on the bottom step her foot slipped out from under her causing her to land hard on the stone floor. The hand she had thrown out to catch herself had landed in sticky wetness. The mattalic scent of blood flooded her senses, making her gag as images on bloody, mangaled bodies filled her mind. She opened her mouth to scream as Draco lite the tip of his wand to reveal

the bloody, unmoving body of Clavin Miller. Ginny's screams echoed off the stone walls of the dungeons.

"Did anyone see Mr. Miller leave?" Dumbledore asked thirty minutes later. Snape had been startled out of his office by Ginnys screams and had happened upon the gory scene. It hadn't taken long o establish that Calvin wasn't dead, just badly injured and in a coma. They had rushed him to St. Mungos.

"Fred and I wrked the bar, sir. He left early. He was at the bar the whole time he was at the party."

"Do you believe he was intoxicated, Mr. Weasily?"

"No sir, he drank sprite all night. Except right before he left. He said he wanted to celebrate a life changing decsion he had just made. Ordered a glass of beer, drank a gulp, than said he was going to go and have the first real nights sleep hes had since teh start of term. He looked tired, but no sir, he wasnt drunk.

"DUMBLEDORE!" Cornilious Fudge, Minister of Magic, yelled as he came bursting through the door, followed by a very harrassed looking McGonagal and a sneering and brassed off Snape. "I don't know whats ben going on at this school this year, what with students being kidnapped and attacked, illegal usage of restricted potions, and now this! Now there are Raves and drinking and a staudent in a coma at St Mungos! The Ministry will not tolerate this, Dumbledore, i demand an explanation! And what is that Weasily doing here! Anyone who isnt a student or a teacher must vacate the primises, by order of the Ministry!" He said glaring at the occupants of the office.

"Cornilious, calm yourself. This is still my school, and you know i will not tolerate interfericne from the Minestry. You and I have already discussed at length prior events that had taken place. Tonight there was a party, yes, but it was a properly chaproned party. Both the head Girl and Boy were in attendence, along with a handfull of perfects. Along with Proffesor Flitiwicks and Proffesor Snapes assistants, the Mr. Weasily's. And as for Mr Miller, they can tell you at St. Mungos that his blood alchole level did not exceed the maximum level for underaged wizards by a long shot. All we can do is waite until he wakes up to tell us what has happened. Now, if you wouldn't mind, it has been a hectic night, and I'm sure that these students will be wanting to head back to their rooms. And i believe that you owe Mr. Weasily an apology for your rash behavior." Fudge looked like he had swalloed his tounge. Jefferson had to remind herself that under the circumstances, laughing at the little purple man wasn't appropriate.

"Right, right. Sorry about that chap, so, which assistant are you now?" Fudge inquired looking a bit suspicious.

"Snaps, Sir. Always had top marks in Potions." And, he was telling the truth. Out of the twins, he had always been better at potions where Fred was better at charms.

Over the next couple of weeks the most talked about thing was the news of Calvin Miller. Both The Daily Prophet and The Hogsmead Howler featured articals and weekly updates. The student body had even come up with their own scenerios.

The "smart" Ravenclaws believed that it was some twisted form of Darwins Survival of the Fitest Law. They believed that the Slytherins were slowly starting to kill off their own housemates, trying to rid themselves of the weakest links. They tended to hide when ever someone wearing green approached, just in case the Slytherins had moved on to offing other houses.

The Hufflepufs who had trouble believeing in the bad side of the human race, even after all the trouble earlier in the year, not to mention Voldermort and his followers terririzing the wizarding community and murdering people on a whim, refused to think it was an attempt on his life. They perffered the belief that he had simply tripped oven an untied shoelace, causing him to topple down the stairs and bash his head. Now, they all walked around checking their shoelaces every five minutes and walking into other people. They seemed to completely over look the fact that Calvin Miller had always worn dragon hide boots, with out laces.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins seemed to be the only houses staying withen the realms of reason, and that was only because George had been there when the boy had been discovered and had retold the story to Hermione, and she had booked no argument when she had informed the her

house. Besides, if she caught wind of anyone gossiping about the incidents, or embelishing the story in any way, she took major points.

"You know, it's kind of strange, but even with her cousin in a coma, Sunday Miller is still a cold hearted bitch." Jefferson said as she looked up from the potions book she had been studying intently. Mid terms were right around the corner after all.

"i heard Snape offered her a day off to go visit him at the hospital, and she refused. i mean, considering that they were attached at the hip not to long ago you would think that she would be beside herself with worry." Pansy said as she too sat aside her study material.

"I know, she's acting like nothings wrong. She's just carrying on like nothings wrong." Ginny observed, looking up from her Transfiguration notes.

"She's so creepy, she makes my skin crawl." Hermione shuddered as she finished up thier study scheduals.

"I just don't understand it, is all. If it were someone in my family i would be freaking out." Rivers said, completeley confused how someone could just blow off their family like that.

"Hey. You actaually gave us a Hogsmead day, see, I told Blaise that you weren't a natzi." Jeff exclaimed with a grin as she studied the paper that Hermione had just given her.

"i resent that, and i am going to tell Zabini that, too." Everyone laughed.


	29. Silver is for Secrets

Ok peeps, heres the deal, this hasnt been beta'd because it took so long to write. I know the story isnt as funny as it ws in the begining, but you have to understand, this story is 2 years old, my writing style is changing and evolving, and the story is getting more complexed. Its going to be very teenaged drama-ish, becasue they are teenagers, and they do have drama. DONOT flame me unless you actually have a story written, or i WILL make it so that no one can post with out being signed in, so if you dont like my story, thats fine, take the ten seconds to sign in before you say anything.

Chapter 29- Silver Is For Secrets

"Umm..Gin, don't look now, but someone is admiring your _ass_ets." Jefferson said as she walked up the stairs to transfiguration with Ginny.

"Shut up, Jeff. He has been behind us since we left lunch. Where are all those huge male friends of ours when we are being stalked?"

"Well, Blaise went with Draco to see Dumbledore. Spike and Pansy are probably in a dark cornor fondling each other, and in case your wondering where Rivers is, shes had a study date for lunch."

"A study date with who?"

"I dont know. She wouldn't tell me, which means that its eith er its someone we told her she couldnt date, or shes embaressed." Jeff said as she holsted her bag up higher on her shoulder.

"Well, knowing Rivers, its most likely we told her no."

"Well, in any case it should be fun interogating her later in the common room." and than Ginny turned around to face her stalker. "Seamus, is there any reason you have been following us? i think you have Charms this periode, you know, with flitwick, on the _other_ side of the school."

"Well, Dean and me was talkin, and well, how could you do it, Gin?"

Ginny gave an exaseraed sigh before deciding to go ahead and ask what he was talking about. "Do what Seamus?"

"Betray your house and go live with the snakes? Lavender and Parverti are saying all kinds of filthy things about you. Only now they dont say it in front of Hermione because she docks points for slander."

"I didnt betray anyone. I got resorted when i came back, you all saw it. It's not like I jut woke up one morning and said, 'Oy, I think I would much rather having a common room done in green, time to move.' I mean i would still like to think of you as one of my friends, but as far as Lavender and Parverti go, they never did like me that much, so its not that big of a loss."

"Well, in that case, since, you know, you havent taken the Slytherin point of view yet, i was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend, i mean, if you dont have anything else planned, that is i already asked your brother on the acount of i didnt want to get hexed, and he said to clear it with you and all...so what do you say?"

"Um, i guess, ill meet you in the hall." Ginny said with a shrug. Seamus, blushing, muttered something about being late and hurried off. "That was weird."

"You know, Gin, i dont think that Dray is going to like this that much." Jefferson said as she followed Ginny into the class room.

"Why would he care? i mean, we tolerate each other, thats it." Ginny said as she sat down, than refused to say anything else about Draco or Seamus, except that he did have a very nice accent.

Rivers watched as Ginny and Jefferson worked on thier potions essays. She gave Ginny a little wave when the red head looked in her direction.

"Ok, what gives? Why arrant you working on your essay? I mean, comeon, they are due tomorrow." Jeff said as she threw down her quill and stretched.

"I did mine during lunch."

"Which brings us to the topic of the night. Who was your study date with?" Ginny asked as she too put down her quill and turned her attention to the brunette.

"Nope, so not telling. See ya." Rivers said as she slid out of the room, leaving Ginny and Jeff to glare at the spot she had been in.

"Ok, If i wanted help on a Developing Potion Essay, who would i ask?" Jefferson said, as Ginny smacked herself in the head.

"Colin." They said in unison. "So why couldnt she just tell us that?" Jefferson said as she flipped through her potions book.

"Because she's Rivers and lives to aggravate and distract us."

"I think i want to buy her something for Christmas, what should I buy her?" Blaise asked Spike and Draco as they sat in the kitchens, their homework spread out around them.

"Something pink, Sherlock." Draco said as he took a swig of his Butterbeer.

"God, please not more pink. That girl has more than enough pink junk." Draco laughed and muttered something about crazy American witchs before returning to his ancient ruins assignment.

"O, and speaking of Christmas, you two are invited to the states, along with Pans. We're all staying until christmas eve at Gin's house, than leaving from there by portkey at 9:30. We will all understand though if you want to spend christmas with your parents."

"My parents are going to be in Italy, taking a vacation from me." Blaise said as he flicked a piece of lint off his shirt, avoiding Spikes gaze. "I was just going to crash at Drays house."

"Really? Because i was going to crash at your house because my mum is talking about going to visit my aunt in Paris. And Pansy asked last week if she could stay at my house over Hols just because she didn't want to go with her family to her Grams."

"So you were all going to go stay at each others houses?" Spike asked, silently wondering how on earth these people had spent thier holidays before him, Jeff, and Rivers. "in any case, we will probably be staying at Jeffs house, along with my dad."

"Why's your dad going to be at Jeffs?" Blaise asked curious.

"Well, him and Jeff's dad are cousins, and Jeffs mom goes all out on the holidays. She even enchants the back yard so theres snow, it dosent snow in Lousiana."

"Wheres Rivers going to be?" Draco asked.

"Most likely her and Lacken, thats her twin, will be back and forth between thier house and Jeff's. Actually, we probably all will. I think y'all will like Rain and Dusty. Rain is Rivers older brother, and Dusty is Jeff's big brother, and they can both throw a mean hex, just so ya know."

"What about you, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Blaise asked.

"Nope, like you, Dray and Pans, I never had to share, Rivers, Jeff, and Gin are like my sisters though."

"Pansy has a little sister, shes fourteen. Her name is Rose." Draco said with out looking up from what he was writing.

"Does she go to school here? I've never seen her." Spike said as he pulled his potions book out of his bag and began looking for the essay he had started on.

"She's got a little bit of magic, but not enough to qualify for Hogwarts. She goes to a Muggle school. Rosie loves it, says shes taking the road less traveled by her family." Spike let that sink in. From what Blaise and Draco had said, he realised that there was a whole nother side to Pansy that he didnt know a thing about. Why hadn't she ever told him about her sister? He didnt keep things from her. Well, in all fairness, he hadn't told her about his mom. He wondered if he should ask her about Rose, or wait for her to mention her sister to him. But what if she never said anything? or worse he said something and she got mad? He liked Pansy. He sighed and began to pick up his things.

"off already mate?" Blaise asked looking up from his transfiguration work.

"Yea, i can't concentrate." they bade each other goodnight and Spike made his way back to the common room. thoughts about Pansy and her little sister still buzzing around his head, along with a deep seeded worry that she didnt trust him with this personal knowlage. It was just his luck that she happened to be sitting in the common room when he came in, turning when she heard the portraite swing open. She tuned back to the fire when he walked past her and to his room, she frowned a little, wondering if she had done something to upset him. Maybe he was just having a bad day. When he came back sans bag, she gave him her biggest, brightest smile. "Have you seen the girls?"

"Um, Rivers went out about fifteen minutes ago, and i think that Jeff and Gin are in their room studying." she said, moving over a little expecting him to sit down by her, but he just nodded and turned away towards Gin and Jeffs room.

Ginny looked up as Spike entered the room, she could tell by the slump in his shoulders and the way he was bitting his his tounge ring that something was bothering him. "Whats up?"

"Where's Jeff at?" he asked sitting down in the pink desk chair and toying with a sparkley pen, that he assumed wrote pink, just because it didnt have any pink on it,

"Taking a bath, why? Do you need to talk to her? Because i can go get her."

"Nah, thats fine. But maybe you could give me some advice?"

"Sure."

So Spike sat, in the pink chair, playing with the very girlish pen, and spilled his guts. Ginny didn't say anything, just let him talk until he ran out of things that were bothering him. She noted that when he came to talking about Pansy he started blushing perfusoly. when he finished she sat for a minute thinking it over.

"Ok, about the Rose thing, this is Slytherin, they are all about the whole pureblood wizarding line. I told you all about what i used to go through, and what Herm went through. It's probably nothing against you, it's kinda like a defense thing. Only its her sister that shes defending against the whole school. She probably dosen't even notice shes doing it. Just like you are about your mum. Maybe if you opened up to her about that, she would be more willing to share with you."

"It's just that, I dont know, I guess i've never really talked about it with anyone other than you, Jeff, and Rivers. I never really thought it would come up. It used to hurt so much to see other kids with their moms, and well, i guess it still does a little, its just easier to block out."

"Thats the problem, you ignore it, and avoide it so much that you dont even realise your doing it anymore, and when you do think about you try and make yourself forget, and i know you do it, Ive seen you, last year on her birthday you decided that you needed to clean the whole Club, by your self, with out magic."

"It's coming up you know. Her birthday. It's in a couple of days."

"I know, it's thursday. and if you need a distraction, you can always do my homework for me. I wouldn't mind, honestly." Ginny said, causing Spike to chuckle at the last bit, which was what she had intended.

"I think im going to go and talk to Pansy now." Spike said, taking a deep breath as he got up.

"I think thats a good idea. She really likes you."

"yea, well, i really like her, too."

"I know., if you didnt, you wouldnt be so worried about this."

Spike went back to the common room, intending to talk to Pansy, but she was gone. He brifly considered looking for her, than decided to let the matter lay until morning. Meanwhile Pansy had managed to find Blaise and Draco in the kitchens.

"We got invited to the states for hols." Draco informed her as she ate a sandwich from one of the houseelves.

"Brill. I always wanted to go there. My parents arrant to fond of it though, something about the whole Revolutionaty War thing."

"Speaking of your family, why didnt you ever tell Spike about Rose?" Blaise asked as he started picking up his things, finished with his homework. Pansy shruged.

"It's never come up. i was going to tell him, dont look at me like that. How do you know i havent told him anyway?" Pansy asked a sudden sick feeling bloming in her stomach.

"Because, he didnt know about her until we told him is how." Pansy felt the sandwich she had just finshed swirling in her belly and felt the need to blow chunks. THAT explained the look he had given her, the one that she hadnt undestood until just now, the hurt look.

"I could honestly kill you two right now. Whats the password to your room Blaise?"

The portraite swung open with out a noise, leaving Pansy to stare into the darkness of Spike and Blaises room. the currtains around one bed had been drawn, and she knew with out having to consider that Spike was in there. she walked purposly to the curtain and drew it aside, his back was facing her and he apperared to be asleep, but it didnt matter, she couldnt go to bed until she talked to him, told him _her_ side of the story. so she climbed in, closing the curtains behind her. Spike sighed, he had been hoping she would just go away if he pretended to be asleep, because after he had come back to his room, he had lost his nerve anway. he turned over, and in the dimlight could just make her out, sitting there tailor style waiting patiently for him to accknowlage her.

" I knew you werent asleep, Blaise says you snore." and in the dimness Spike blushed, because he did, loudly. "And i want you to know, its ok for you to be mad at me. You trusted me to tell you things about me, and i purposly held a part of my self back from you." she said in such a quiet way that Spike could feel the guilt tug at his heart.

"You werent the only one, im not a saint either. There are things i didnt want to tell you about my family because i was afraid you would look at me diffrently. So im no more mad at you than i am at myself. Because maybe if i hadnt held that away from you, you wouldnt have held your sister away from me." Pansy could feel the sting of tears and swallowed hard. Relieved that he didnt hate her, intreged about his secret, and tired, so tired. "But its late, and we have an early class tomorrow, so lets get some sleep, we can talk about it tomorrow, ill spill my guts, and you can spill yours, sound good?"

"Deal." Pansy made to move off the bed, and was so surprised when his hand clamped around her wrist and pulled her down beside him that she let out a little sqeak that was quickly silenced by his lips.


End file.
